Gives You Hell
by DawnJuan
Summary: Emily has big plans for her life, including attending college as far from Rosewood as possible. Her reason for wanting to escape her hometown has everything to do with a certain blonde that torments her daily. Will Emily ever gain the confidence to stand up for herself? Will Alison learn to accept the person that she is meant to be?
1. Chapter 1

Emily opened the door to her locker only to have her books and binder crash onto the grey tile floor of Rosewood High. "Great." She sighed as she crouched down to pick them up. She attempted to quickly gathered her fallen items, but as she reached for her last binder she saw a high heeled shoe land on top of it, preventing her from recovering it. She looked up and locked eyes with none other than Alison DiLaurentis. The most popular high schooler in all of Rosewood and the biggest bitch anyone had ever met. Emily's breath caught in her throat as the queen bee smirked down at her. The blonde went out of her way every day to ensure Emily's life was a living Hell. Sure, Alison treated everyone as though they were beneath her, but for some reason she always singled Emily out and treated her worse than anyone.

"Someone is a little clumsy today." Alison said in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"Yeah." Emily whispered, worried about what Alison was going to do next.

"Here, let me help you." Alison said before swiftly kicking the binder, sending it down the hallway.

Her papers scattered in all directions. Emily sighed and put the rest of her belongings in her locker and closed it. She began collecting the loose papers while Alison crossed her arms and smiled as she enjoyed watching Emily struggle as a result of her actions. Soon a second pair of hands began helping Emily, causing Alison to scowl.

"Thanks, Aria." Emily said, smiling at her best friend.

"No problem. I see Satan is giving you Hell again." Aria said sympathetically.

"I heard that, you little shit." Alison growled.

"Well, I wasn't exactly whispering now was I?" Aria spat back.

For some reason Aria was never afraid to stand up to Alison. Alison never did anything about it, she merely seemed interested in tormenting Emily.

"Have a nice day, ladies." Alison once more said in her false sweet tone.

She shoulder checked Emily as she passed the brunette, effectively slamming the other girl into the lockers. Emily winced in pain, but tried to hide it. She didn't want to give Alison the satisfaction.

"I still don't know why you don't report her. This school is supposed to have a zero tolerance for bullies." Aria once again tried to convince her best friend to seek help.

"I've told you. It won't help. If I ratted her out she would only make things ten times worse for me. You know she can convince her friends to do anything she wants. If she couldn't get to me then she would make sure they did. I can handle her for the rest of the year. After that I'll go to college and never see her again." Emily reasoned.

"What if you end up in the same college." Aria questioned, though she doubted the possibility.

"I don't think that will be an issue. People like her are usually too worried about boys and the latest fashion trends to bother picking up a book. If she actually does make it to college I don't think we would aim for the same schools."

Emily wasn't full of herself by any means, but anyone could tell that she was highly intelligent. She could have gotten into almost any college she wanted and the fact that she was an incredible swimmer would only help her case.

"You're right. You have your sights set on some pretty prestigious universities. I think Alison's concerns about college consist of which ones have the most parties and best sororities." Aria thought out loud.

"Anyway, thanks for sticking up for me." Emily said as she reached the door to her class, which thankfully she didn't share with Alison.

"Any time. I'll see you after class."

"Bye." Emily said quickly, then turning to enter the biology classroom, which happened to be her favorite.

Emily wasn't sure what career she wanted, but she knew while in college she wanted to major in biology. There were so many job possibilities with a degree in biology. She could even start medical school with a bachelors degree in Biology, which she was putting a lot of thought into. For now her focus was on surviving high school and getting far away from Alison DiLaurentis.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Emily and Aria sat in the back corner of the cafeteria. They were accompanied by their friends Toby and Caleb. Lunch had been the same as it usually was. The guys goofed around and ensured that all four friends enjoyed every minute of their lunch period. Emily, however, wasn't focused on her friends like she usually was. She was lost in thought.

The swimmer gazed across the crowded room and observed her blonde tormentor. From afar Alison seemed harmless. She was beautiful, though Emily hated to admit it. She seemed well liked by her friends, which was most likely due to fear. She seemed like a normal teenage girl, yet she was one of the most awful people that could ever exist. The more Emily studied Alison the more confused she became. What was it about this blonde that made her so hateful?

Aria noticed Emily's lack of attention and followed her friend's line of sight across the busy lunchroom. She squeezed Emily's shoulder causing the taller girl to break her staring contest with the popular table. Emily smiled as if she hadn't just spaced out, but Aria knew better.

"What's up, Em?" Toby asked.

"I'm just trying to figure her out. She's such a terrible person, but what could possibly drive someone to be that awful?" She questioned out loud.

"People like her aren't wired normally. She clearly has some issues of her own and you unfortunately happen to be her punching bag." Caleb said sympathetically.

"That is what I don't understand. I have literally never done anything to her. I have never gone out of my way to make her angry. She just always seems to show up, ready to ruin my day."

"I doubt you will ever know why. She is probably just jealous." Aria suggested.

Emily scoffed. "What could she possibly be jealous about?"

"Em, you have a lot going for you. You are tied with Spencer Hastings as smartest person in school. You have a great family life." Toby began to list, causing the others to join.

"You have real friends that actually enjoy being around you instead of following you out of fear." Caleb added.

"And on top of that you are gorgeous. You have everything it takes to be the it girl of Rosewood High, if you ever wanted it. I think she is threatened by you. Maybe she believes that if she keeps breaking you down you will never stand up at take her position as top dog." Aria finished.

"Thanks, guys. But I don't know if that is her motivation. I wouldn't want to be popular anyway. I like my life the way it is. Minus Alison of course." Emily replied before taking the last bite of her salad.

A sudden voice coming from behind their table caused Emily to freeze mid chew. "Aw, why would you want rid of me? As sweet as I am to you."

Emily slowly turned around, knowing it was Alison. Emily gulped down the remainder of her food and held her breath. She knew what ever Alison was about to dish out wasn't going to be good. Suddenly Alison's tray fell from her hands and landed on Emily. Food splattered all over the swimmer's clothes causing her cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

"Oops." Alison smirked before walking back to her table of minions.

Emily stood and quickly made her way out of the cafeteria and into the closest washroom, followed by Aria. Both girls grabbed paper towels to try and clean the mess off of Emily's outfit, but it was pointless. She was going to have to change clothes. The door slowly opened revealing a different blonde, though similar to Alison in looks. Emily recognized the girl to be Hanna Marin, one of Alison's friends. Emily froze as the other girl entered the restroom. She just knew that she was going to come rub salt in her wounds, but she was surprised when Hanna actually opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry about Alison. I don't know why she acts out like that." Hanna poke with sincerity.

Emily and Aria both stared at her in shock.

"Look, I don't want you to think we're all that way or that we approve of her hateful behavior. I mean, some of them don't care, but I can speak for myself when I say I don't like it."

Aria had to speak for her friend because Emily was still in shock. "Thank you... for apologizing. You didn't have to."

Hanna grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from her purse and began scribbling. "Go to locker 358. The combination is 12 23 15. I have some extra clothes stashed in there. Sometimes I get bored of my outfits halfway through school, so I keep a few extras just in case. Help yourself." Hanna said as she turned to exit the restroom.

"Won't Alison be angry with you if she finds out?" Emily finally found her voice.

"I won't tell her if you don't." Hanna cheekily grinned and left the other two girls alone.

"That was weird." Emily breathed out in disbelief.

"No kidding...but you can't go out there like this," Aria gestured toward Emily's filthy clothes. "I'll go grab the clothes from Hanna's locker. I'll be quick. I promise."

True to her word Aria had returned in under five minutes. Hanna's clothes weren't exactly Emily's style, but at least they were clean and surprisingly they fit pretty well. It was an extravagant looking black and white top with black shorts to match. Emily looked stunning in the outfit to say the least. She exited the restroom and was instantly greeted by a whistle.

She looked up to see the goofy smiles of Caleb and Toby as they waited across the hall. They always worried about Emily when it came to Alison. The blonde started off with simple insults, but over time she had gradually become worse. She was surpassing words and getting physical with her bullying. All three of Emily's friends tried to convince her to tell someone, but she had it set in her mind that things would only get worse. Out of respect for Emily they never told anyone either, though it pained them to sit back and do nothing.

"This is not your usual t-shirt and flannel button up." Toby commented.

"Yeah, it's definitely not me, but it is better than the alternative." Emily said while looking down at the outfit once more.

"You mean going nude?" Caleb teased.

Emily laughed and gently shoved his shoulder.

"I meant better than having stained clothes all day, but yeah, it is definitely better than that too. At least this way I wont be kicked out of school." Emily found herself smiling again.

Her friends could always brighten her day, no matter what Alison threw her way.

"Do you guys want to meet up at my house after school? Jenna is supposed to be going out and my dad and step mom won't be home until after five. We'll have the house to ourselves." Toby asked the group.

Caleb and Aria agreed, but Emily unfortunately had to decline.

"Sorry guys, I have swim practice as soon as school lets out." Emily frowned.

"That's ok. Maybe next time." Toby suggested.

The bell rang signaling the end of their lunch period.

"If I don't see you guys after last period then I will catch up with you tomorrow." Emily called over her shoulder as she quickly made her way down the hall.

She didn't want to linger around for fear of bumping into Alison once again. However, running away was pointless because Emily's next class was with the she devil herself. She usually didn't have any issues with Alison bullying her in their Literature class, but the blonde seemed to be on a role that day and Emily was on edge because of it. She took her usual seat at the front of class and soon other students began to file in.

When Alison entered the room her eyes instantly landed on Emily. She slow looked the brunette up and down. The swimmer could feel the other girl's eyes scrutinizing her, but she kept her eyes locked on the front of the room. She had never seen Emily dress in clothes like that before. The outfit seemed familiar, but Alison couldn't quite place where she had seen it. All she knew was that they definitely didn't belong to Emily.

Alison shook her head and quickly took her seat in the back of the room with two of her friends, Mona Vanderwaal and Noel Khan. Alison began talking to them before class started, but every so often her eyes would land on Emily. She wasn't sure what it was about the brunette that angered her so much. If Alison wasn't so hateful she was sure the two could have even been friends, but Alison didn't want that. She had an overwhelming urge to lash out at the other girl and she couldn't begin to figure out where such animosity came from. Instead of wasting her time trying to figure herself out she did the only thing that felt natural to her, which was to act on her feelings. She felt anger, so she unleashed that upon Emily even though she knew the swimmer didn't deserve it.

For the remainder of class Alison tried to pay attention to the lecture, but her eyes kept wandering to Emily. Ali watched as the brunette ran her fingers through her dark locks and flipped her hair to the side. Emily diligently took notes and ever so often would cross and uncross her legs. This motion had definitely caught Alison's attention. She never noticed how long and tanned Emily's legs were. Probably because Emily never wore shorts that were as revealing as she currently was wearing.

Alison felt a foreign feeling creeping up inside of her and she didn't like it. She forced herself to look away from her classmate and instead began paying attention to the teacher once again. The class couldn't have ended fast enough for the blonde and soon she was rushing out of the door the second the bell had rang, followed by a curious Mona.

"What is your rush?" Mona asked with a curious expression.

"I'm just ready to go home. I'm tired today. I think I need a nap or something." Alison lied.

"Well that's too bad. I thought we could go shopping." Mona pouted.

"Maybe next time." Alison said.

It took her several minutes to convince Mona to go shopping without her, but soon she was walking away from her friend in the direction of the school parking lot. Once outside Alison made a beeline for her car, but before she reached her destination she once again found herself frozen and staring at none other than Emily Fields. Emily was unaware of Alison's presence as she bent over grabbing her duffel bag full of swim gear out of her trunk. Alison noticed the way her too short shorts were sliding up the back of her thighs. That unfamiliar feeling returned to the blonde and she felt herself enraged as a result of it. She stormed toward Emily and slammed her hip into the brunette as she passed by, causing Emily to fall forward into her trunk.

Emily quickly stood up and looked around to see who had shoved her, though she knew it had to have been Alison. She looked up as Alison was storming toward her own car. The blonde looked over her shoulder to see Emily appearing dumb founded. Emily felt as though she could have burst into flames with the way the shorter girl was glaring at her. The swimmer had never had someone look at her with so much hatred before and she still had no clue what she ever did to deserve such treatment.

Emily watched as Alison angrily sped out of the parking lot. She shook her head and grabbed her swim supplies, deciding she didn't have time to try and figure Alison out. She had to bring her A game to swim practice if she wanted to secure the position as team captain. She knew her rival Paige McCullers was also after it, so she couldn't afford to allow anything to cloud her mind. Emily made her way back into the school and went straight to the lockers rooms.

She changed into her Sharks swim suit and began stretching, noticing Paige was across the locker room doing the exact same thing. She was going to blow Paige out of the water if it was the last thing she did. There was no way she was going to let the other girl take this opportunity from her. It would look amazing on a college application and Emily was going to achieve every last thing she could to help her get away from Rosewood. If anything she could thank Alison for her torment. She used it to fuel herself to study more and swim harder. It was her only way to ensure she would get away from Alison once and for all.

"Good luck out there, Fields. You're going to need it." Paige called from across the locker room.

Emily paused mid stretch and locked eyes with the other girl. Paige was smirking and Emily knew she was trying to psyche her out. Instead of responding Emily grabbed her phone and ear buds. She shoved them into her ears and turned on her pre-swim playlist. It always got her pumped and in the zone to perform at her absolute best. She wasn't going to let Paige or Alison get under her skin. She reminded herself that she only had one more school year left with them and she would finally be free.

Emily only had time to listen to one song before the coach entered the locker room. She put her phone away and listened as the coach gave them their usual pre-practice speech to try and get them pumped up. Soon enough the entire team was filing out of the room and headed to the pool. The coach stopped Emily as she tried to pass by, ensuring that all the other swimmers had left them behind.

"I'm counting on you to do your best today. I can't just make you captain without you earning it, no matter how much I want to." The coach chuckled. "Unfortunately I have to be fair about this. Just get out there and blow McCullers out of the water. Between you and me, she is a little too arrogant and I would hate to have her as captain. You are the only one that is worthy of the position. Now get out there and make me proud." The coach encouraged and it made Emily feel like she could accomplish anything. She took her position beside the pool and secured her hair inside of a swim cap while the coach began talking to the group of girls. Emily was only halfway listening, as the coach had already filled her in on what was about to happen.

"As you all know, today we will be announcing the new team captain. I know you ladies have voted for who you want to be captain, but it has resulted in a tie. We are going to have a tie breaker. I thought it would be fun to let Paige and Emily face off in a race." The coach called out. "Ladies, take your positions."

Emily and Paige glared at each other before covering their eyes with a pair of goggles. Paige just knew she was going to win. She was overly confident as opposed to Emily who was actually worried. She had a lot riding on this. It was immensely important to her that she win.

"Who wants to go first?" The coach asked.

"I will!" Paige announced before Emily could even think of speaking.

The coach looked at Emily and the brunette merely shrugged.

"That is fine with me." Emily said.

The coach pulled out her stop watch and counted down. She blew her whistle and Paige launched into the water. Emily nervously watched the other girl swim. She hated to admit it, but Paige was an excellent swimmer. She was definitely giving Emily a run for her money. She made her final lap just as smoothly as the first one and was barely breathing hard by the time she pulled herself out of the water. The coach wrote her time down on a clip board and signaled for Emily to take her position.

Emily bounced on her feet a few times in an attempt to loosen up. She crouched down beside the pool and waited for the coach to give her signal. As soon as she heard the whistle she was in the water and swimming harder than she ever had before. She put every ounce of energy into her strokes. She was smoothly gliding through the water, but in the back of her mind she was worried. Worried that she wasn't good enough to beat Paige. Worried that she wasn't good enough to be the team captain. Worried that she wasn't good enough to make it out of Rosewood. She forced those thoughts out of her mind and finished her laps with ease.

She pulled herself out of the water and once again locked eyes with Paige. The other brunette was wrapped in a towel and smirking. Emily could tell that Paige just knew she had beaten her and it left a hollow feeling in the pit of Emily's stomach. Everyone stared at the coach as she scribbled down Emily's time. The coach looked up and scanned the room, ensuring that all eyes were on her.

"Well, it looks like we have a new team captain. It was close, very close, but there was a 1.3 second time difference."

The coach looked around the room once again, clearly enjoying keeping everyone on the edges of their seats.

"Come on, coach. Tell us!" One of the girls from the team called out.

The coach laughed at the anticipation. "Ok, ok. The new captain for the Rosewood High Sharks swim team is none other than Emily Fields. Congratulations, Em. You deserve it."

Everyone clapped and cheered for their new captain except for Paige. She had a sour look upon her face and crossed her arms. She was furious that she had lost, but Emily wasn't going to let anything bring her down. Not Paige, not Alison, not anyone. Nothing was going to wipe the smile off of her face in this moment. Things were starting to look up for her and she was going to enjoy every second of it.

 **There will obviously be a lot more Alison in the other chapters, but I hope you liked this introduction. Let me know if I should continue updating. I have already written the first fifteen chapters, so I'm prepared to do weekly updates. Feel free to share you thoughts and comments. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one seemed to capture your attention, which was great motivation for me. Even though it has only been two days I wanted to update again.**

It had been a few days since Emily had become captain of the swim team and she was doing an excellent job. All the girls respect her and she has been having a wonderful time being their leader. Everyone seemed to be happy with the outcome except for Paige. She was purposefully giving Emily a hard time, but the captain wasn't going to let it get to her. She knew Paige was just being a sore loser. Emily hoped that if she could wait it out the other girl would eventually calm down.

The weekend had passed since she borrowed the outfit from Hanna. She had been meaning to return it, but she was so busy with studying and swim practice that she hadn't made time for it yet. Emily had decided she would drop it off in Hanna's locker early that morning after she went to the pool. Emily always woke up early and swam a few laps before school started. It had been her routine for the last two years.

Emily walked down the hall with her swim duffel over one shoulder and Hanna's freshly washed clothes in her free hand. She still had the paper with the blonde's locker combination and she intended on using it to return the clothes, but it wouldn't be necessary. Hanna was already at her locker removing her textbook. She looked up to see Emily approaching and smiled at the other girl.

"Hey, Emily. What's up?" Hanna greeted.

"Not much. I'm just surprised to see you. No one is ever here this early on a Monday. Anyway, I just wanted to return your clothes and to say thank you. You really are a life saver."

"It's no problem. Really."

Alison rounded the corner and the first thing she was was Emily and Hanna. So that is where she's seen that outfit before. 'Hanna must have went behind my back and let Emily borrow some clothes after I trashed hers.' Alison thought. She was furious her friend had betrayed her.

"Since when are you two bffs?" Alison angrily demanded, startling Emily, but annoying Hanna.

"Uh, I gotta go, but thanks again." Emily turned and quickly left.

"Well?" Alison demanded again.

"Well, what? I can talk to anyone I want." Hanna huffed out, placing the returned clothes inside her locker.

"Who the Hell do you think you're talking to? You can't be friends with losers like her." Alison angrily spat.

"She actually seems nice. You would know if you weren't so busy being a bitch to her." Hanna defended.

She didn't know Emily that well, but she could tell she was a much better person than Alison.

"She doesn't deserve my kindness. Or yours for that matter." Alison growled.

"What has she ever done to you?" Hanna said while her voice raised an octave.

"She's a loser. That's reason enough."

"You really are a piece of work, ya know that?" Hanna spat.

"I'm getting sick of your attitude. Maybe you can go sit at the loser table during lunch. See how popular you are after that." Alison threatened.

"That sounds great to me. At least they will be great company unlike the rest of you stuck-up ass holes. Which, like I said, you would know if you would take one second to stop being a heartless shrew to everyone."

"You're really choosing her over me? Over being popular. Think long and hard about this." Alison warned.

"I don't have to think about it. You're a terrible person. I'm not sure why I ever hung around any of you. At least Emily has a soul and is capable of compassion and feelings. You, you're a pathetic waste."

Hanna slammed her locker shut and stormed off before Alison could respond. Ali was beyond furious and she had every intention of making a certain brunette pay for disrupting her life.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily sat beside Aria at lunch with their usual group. The four were animatedly talking about a movie they had watched together when they were unexpectedly joined by none other than Hanna Marin. The blonde took a seat on the other side of Emily and across from Caleb. Emily and Aria smiled at Hanna even though they were all confused.

"So what do we owe this pleasure?" Emily asks with a smile.

"I ditched the 'beautiful people' and wanted to be around some people that aren't made of plastic." Everyone laughed at Hanna's description of her old friends.

"You're always welcome with us, but really what happened?" Emily asked, concerned for the girl that had been kind to her.

"Alison can't always have her way. She apparently didn't like that I let you borrow some clean clothes after she messed yours up. She tried to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. So I ditched her. Easiest decision I ever made. Her loss." Hanna explained.

"Are you sure you want to do that? We aren't exactly at the top of the social ladder." Caleb added.

Hanna looked at him and found herself blushing. She looked away when she answered.

"I don't care about being popular. I just have a knack for fashion. That was what really got Alison's attention. She invited me to sit with them during lunch one day and it just became an every day thing. To be honest, they are so boring. The guys are dumber than dirt and all Alison and Mona want to talk about are boys and fashion. Don't get me wrong, I love guys and fashion, but come on. Talk about something else for a change." Hanna ranted.

"Well, were glad to have you." Toby added, having noticed the way Caleb was looking at her.

"Yeah." Aria agreed.

"So what did I interrupt?" Hanna asked before taking a bite of her salad.

"We were discussing the latest movie we watched together. Krampus." Emily replied.

"How was it?" Hanna asked.

"It was a pile of garbage!" Caleb enthusiastically added.

Hanna laughed at his outburst. "Oh, it couldn't have been that bad."

"Trust me. Imagine a poorly animated gingerbread cookie flying through the air with a chain as it wrapped someone up. Come on, how is that scary. That scene was so pathetic." Caleb ranted.

"Yeah, that was when I stopped caring for the movie." Emily added.

"Oh, we noticed. You curled up on the sofa and went to sleep." Aria teased.

"Hey, I was tired and the movie really was awful." Emily defended.

"It was nine o'clock on a Friday. What eighteen year old does that?" Toby joined in on the teasing.

"Don't blame me. My lack of sleep seems to catch up to me on Fridays." Emily playfully pouted.

"So what kind of movies do you like?" Caleb asked Hanna.

"You're going to think I'm lame, but I love chick flicks." Hanna sheepishly admitted.

"We do too!" Aria admitted while pointing to herself and Emily.

"See, it's ok that you're lame, because we still hang around with these two." Caleb teased.

"But for real I am in the Halloween spirit. I know it is only September, but I am sooo in the mood for horror films." Emily gushed.

Next to Christmas, Halloween was Emily's favorite holiday.

"Then how about you pick the movies for this Friday." Toby suggested.

"Alright, it definitely wont be hard to beat Krampus." Emily said with a playful eye roll.

"Do you guys meet every Friday to watch movies?" Hanna asked.

"We meet up every Friday, but sometimes we just hang out or play games. But, yes we mostly watch movies." Aria answered.

"Would you like to join us this Friday?" Caleb hopefully asked.

"Sure, if it is ok with the rest of you." Hanna replied.

Everyone quickly agreed, happy to have made a new friend.

"That's great because I have already picked out two movies that I want to watch." Emily excitedly exclaimed.

"What do you have in mind?" Toby questioned.

"They're both old, but I wanted to watch Demonic Toys and Pumpkin Head 2. Those were two of my favorites when I was a kid."

"Your favorite movies as a kid were scary?" Hanna asked, slightly shocked.

"Don't get me wrong. I loved kid movies too. Who doesn't love Disney, but yes, I couldn't get enough of them." Emily admitted.

"I bet you were a weird little kid." Hanna said with a quiet laugh.

"Was? She is still a weird little kid." Toby teased.

While the five enjoyed their lunch they were unknowingly being watched. Alison glared across the room and soon she was joined by Mona.

"So, Hanna ditched us for the losers? What is wrong with her?" Mona asked with disappointment.

Hanna was actually Mona's favorite person out of their group, though she could never admit that to Alison.

"Apparently she is also a loser. That Emily Fields is really getting under my skin. Who the Hell does she think she is?" Alison seethed as she watched Hanna actually enjoying herself.

"What are you going to do about it?" Mona asked, hoping Alison could bring Hanna back.

"I guess I'm going to have to step my game up. If Emily thought I was a bitch before she can think again."

~X~X~X~X~

Emily sat in her literature class, waiting for the bell to ring that signaled the end of class. She had just closed her binder and stacked her books when she heard the bell ring. Before she had the opportunity to stand up she saw someone rush by her desk and suddenly her belongings were missing. She looked up to see Alison rushing into the crowded hall carrying a stack of Emily's books. Emily groaned, immediately knowing that nothing good could come from that. She quickly made her way into the mass of students and it didn't take long for her to spot the blonde. She was waiting beside a trash can with Emily's books hovering over the bin.

The moment Emily made eye contact with her bully she dropped the books into the trash and walked away with a smirk. Emily sighed, praying there wasn't anything too gross in the can. One by one she pulled her books and binder out, thankful that they were only covered in dirt, nothing that would ruin the pages. She dusted off the cover of each book and carried them to her locker, securing them from any more of Alison's pranks.

It seems that she was going to have to pay constant attention to the blonde if the was going to stay one step ahead of her. Emily would rather not put so much time and energy into a person like Alison, but she was left with little options. It was either flinch every time the blonde sneezed or let her guard down and have the blonde destroy her belongings. Emily didn't want to give the other girl the satisfaction of knowing that her actions were impacting her life in such a way, but she had to keep an eye on Alison, there was no way around it. Thankfully Literature was Emily's last class of the day, so she was going to be free of Alison until the next day. It was always a relief knowing she wasn't going to bump into the blonde.

~X~X~X~X~X

The rest of the week had passed in a blur. Hanna made a habit out of eating lunch with Emily and her friends every day and she was easily warming up to the group.

"Hey, I know I am new to your group, but there's this girl that tutors me in math and she is pretty cool. I was wondering if you guys would be ok with me inviting her over for movie night?" Hanna suggested.

"I don't mind." Emily smiled.

"Yeah, what is her name?" Aria asked.

"Spencer Hastings. She literally never gets out of her house or does anything. She is always studying, I mean always. I've been trying for weeks to get her to leave the house and do something fun." Hanna replied before taking a drink of her water.

"I've seen her around school a few times. If you can convince her to put down the books then she is more than welcome to join us." Toby added.

"Why doesn't she join us for lunch?" Caleb suggested.

"That is a definite no go for Spencer. She is locked away in the library as we speak." Hanna said while shaking her head.

"That can't be healthy." Emily noted.

"Her family is pretty intense. They all graduated from Ivy league schools, so it will be the end of the world if she doesn't follow in their foot steps." Hanna informed.

"Well shes always welcome to join us." Aria warmly smiled as she spoke.

Hanna had to admit that she lucked out with her new group of friends. They were so welcoming, accepting, and genuinely nice. They were the complete opposite of her old 'friends', if you could even call them that. Hanna looked over her shoulder as she thought about her old group and immediately noticed Alison. The blonde was staring at Emily, but she didn't look the slightest bit angry like normal. Hanna couldn't begin to figure out what the expression on the queen bee's face meant. The only looks she was used to seeing on Alison's face was bitchy and bitchier. She wasn't going to waste her time trying to figure it out. 'No one understood Alison DiLaurentis and no one probably ever would.' Hanna thought.

~X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X

Before they knew it school was over and thankfully Emily didn't have to attend swim practice that evening. Hanna rode home with Emily after school and the two had been preparing for their evening of horror. There usually wasn't much preparation necessary for Emily's group of friends. They were at her house so often that they made themselves at home, but Hanna and Spencer were new to their movie nights, so Emily thought it would be nice to prepare some drinks and snacks. Emily arranged several large bowls on the kitchen island and began filling them with various chips and candy.

"Hey, Han. Would you mind finishing this up while I grab a few blankets from upstairs?" Emily asked, while walking out of the kitchen.

"Sure, if I don't eat it all. You picked all of my favorites." Hanna said with a laugh.

Emily carried an armful of blankets, placing them on the sofa before joining Hanna in the kitchen once again.

"I'm glad I have snacks you actually like. I wasn't sure what you and Spencer liked to eat. By now I know what Toby, Aria, and Caleb like, so I always have plenty of that on hand." Emily said before popping a Dorito into her mouth.

"So who likes what?" Hanna asked while eating a handful of skittles.

"We all end up sharing, especially the pop corn, but the cool ranch Doritos are for me, Aria likes Cheez-Its, Toby usually bakes some chocolate chip cookies, and Caleb's favorite would be skittles." Emily listed off.

"You sure know how to treat a lady." Hanna said with a laugh before sharing some of Emily's Doritos.

Emily shook her head and lightly laughed at Hanna as she carefully removed Toby's cookies from the oven.

"Ok, while the cookies cool off we can go pick up Spencer. You ready?" Emily asked Hanna.

"Yeah, lets go. I'm so excited about tonight!" Hanna practically bounces as they made their way to Emily's car.

Emily was surprised that it was only a five minute drive to Spencer's house. Hanna easily directed her to the location and soon they parked outside of the vast, gorgeous house.

"Nice." Emily said while looking over the Hastings' household.

"Yeah, her family is loaded." Hanna said, having the same reaction the first time she laid eyes on it. "The only downside is that the she-devil lives next door."

Emily's eyes immediately darted in the direction Hanna was looking at. "Alison is her neighbor?"

"I love how you automatically assumed I meant Alison." Hanna teased.

"Didn't you?" Emily asked, suddenly feeling confused.

"Yeah, I did. I just think it is funny how you didn't consider anyone else."

"I don't think anyone else fits the description." Emily deadpanned before getting out of the car, Hanna following suit.

Emily rang the doorbell and within seconds Spencer opened the door.

"Hey, Hanna. Hi, Emily. I'm Spencer." The other brunette greeted with an outstretched hand.

Emily wasn't much for hand shakes, but to be polite she accepted Spencer's awaiting hand.

"Nice to meet you. You ready for some scary movies?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Sure, Hanna keeps insisting that I get out of the house." The other brunette replied with a laugh.

The trio walked to Emily's car and as the swimmer was getting in her car she looked up once again at Alison's house after hearing the front door shut. Alison was walking to her own car when she noticed Emily with her neighbor Spencer and her old friend Hanna. She froze while making eye contact with Emily. Emily expected her to do something, anything, but the blonde slowly looked down and made her way into her car before driving away. It was weird because Emily could have sworn Alison's face had turned a slight shade of pink. Deciding it was nothing, she got in her car and drove the girls to her house.

It wasn't long before Aria, Caleb and Toby had arrived and the movie was starting. Emily had made popcorn and the group was passing the bowls of snacks around. Hanna and Aria weren't handling it too well when the movie started to get scary. Aria screamed a few times and Hanna was curled into Emily's side, causing the brunette to roll her eyes. However, she didn't push her away. The bubbly blonde had quickly grown on her. Every time something particularly scary happened Hanna would jump and squeeze Emily. The swimmer noticed Spencer was being quiet, but she had scooted a lot closer to Toby, though he didn't seem to mind as his arm stretched across the back of the love seat they were sharing.

Before they knew it both movies had ended and it was time for everyone to go home. Spencer had hit it off with the group pretty well, but Toby seemed to be her favorite. Emily could tell something was going on with them. Emily's year had started off kind of bad, but every day it seemed to be getting better. She made team captain, she's doing very well in school and she's making new friends. Sure, she would be leaving her friends behind when she went to college, but for now she was happy and she was going to enjoy it while she could.

 **I hope everyone continues to enjoy this story. As always, feedback is much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Emily had become captain of the swim team and Paige still hadn't stopped giving Emily a hard time. Alison had also been more cruel than usual. Emily and Hanna had become inseparable and it seemed as though every time Alison caught the two of them together it would enrage her. Emily had lost count of the times she had been shoved into a locker or had random insults thrown her way. It wasn't enough to make her end her friendship with Hanna, because those two had hit it off from the very beginning. Hanna fit in perfectly with the rest of Emily's friends. She hadn't missed a single movie night and if Emily didn't know any better she thought there was a connection between Hanna and Caleb. They hadn't admitted it yet, but Emily thought they would be cute together. Emily and Hanna were currently standing outside of Hanna's locker while the blonde retrieved her book for the next class.

"You know, you looked so damn fine in that outfit of mine. You should let me give you a make over." Hanna offered.

"What is wrong with the way I look right now?" Emily asked, though she wasn't actually offended.

"Absolutely nothing. Your makeup is flawless and your hair is the most perfect thing I have ever laid eyes on... And there is nothing wrong with dressing casual. You look really good in jeans and t-shirts, but you were so damn sexy in those tiny little shorts of mine. Come on, let me dress you up. I want to throw some jewelry and heels on you too. You have legs for days." Hanna pleaded.

"That really isn't me." Emily replied.

"It doesn't matter if it is or isn't 'you.' The fact is that it would look so sexy. I mean come on. You would have guys lining up wanting to go out with you." Hanna continued to plead.

"I don't care about guys or going out with them. I'm a little too busy for that." Emily quickly dismissed.

"You are in high school. This is the perfect point in your life to make time for guys... Ok, forget going on dates. Just let me have you as my own personal life sized brunette Barbie. Please? I promise you will look so gorgeous." Hanna pleaded one last time, causing Emily to finally cave in.

"Ok, fine." Emily huffed.

"Meet me at my place tomorrow before school. I will have your outfit and everything waiting on you!" Hanna practically beamed as she spoke.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Emily asked, mostly to herself.

"Oh, it will be fun." Hanna promised.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

The next morning just as discussed, Emily showed up at Hanna's house ready for her make over. She completely skipped her morning swim session simply to please her friend.

"I hope you don't want to make a daily habit of this." Emily said while Hanna did her make up.

"And why not?" Hanna demanded to know.

"Because I usually swim every morning before school." Emily reasoned.

"Then I will meet you at school. You can do your hair how ever you want, but I will have your clothes and accessories waiting for you. If we have time I am also doing your make up, not that you need it. You are a flawless goddess." Hanna gushed.

"You have a solution for everything, don't you." Emily deadpanned.

"When it comes to fashion, yes." Hanna smiled as she added the finishing touched to Emily's look.

The brunette was once again wearing a pair of sinfully short shorts, some black heels, a few bracelets, a black choker and a tight, white button up shirt. Hanna had perfected the look by adding smokey eye shadow. Emily looked like a model and Hanna whistled as she took in her finished product.

"Damn, if I wasn't straight I would be so in love right now." Hanna slyly commented.

Emily rolled her eyes and turned to look herself over in the nearest mirror. Her jaw nearly hit the floor, because Hanna was right. She looked gorgeous. There wasn't a single flaw as far as she could see and Hanna beamed proudly once she realized just how pleased Emily was with her own appearance.

"Wow..." Emily breathed out.

"I know. Good luck in school today. You will be fighting everyone off with a baseball bat. I have one in my closet if you want to borrow it." Hanna said seriously, causing Emily to laugh.

"Come on, before we are late for school." Emily said with an eye roll before descending the stairs.

Once the two had arrived at the school all eyes were definitely on Emily. She wasn't used to the attention and to be honest it made her a little uncomfortable. She had always preferred to remain under the radar, but Hanna wasn't having that. She wanted Emily to shine. Of course Alison quickly became aware of Emily's makeover and she knew at once it was the work of her old friend, Hanna Marin.

Alison glared down the hall as the two girls stood at Hanna's locker. The indescribable feeling that had plagued Alison was once again returning. The same feeling she had the last time Emily was wearing Hanna's clothing. She quickly grew uncomfortable, which she transferred into anger towards Hanna. She knew what the other blonde was up to, and she intended on calling her out on it. She marched down the hall and stopped on the other side of Hanna.

"Leave, Fields." Alison demanded, causing Hanna to scoff.

"You don't have to listen to her, Emily." Hanna retorted without looking at Alison.

"I'm actually going to be late for class, so I better." Emily quietly replied before walking away from the two blondes without a second glance.

Alison couldn't help as her eyes lingered on Emily's backside as she walked down the hall. The heels she was wearing made her legs look even longer than they were and Alison grew angry at the growing feeling in the pit of her stomach. Forcing here eyes away from the long tanned legs she focused her attention on Hanna.

"What the Hell is she wearing?" Alison scoffed.

"I wanted to do a make over. No big deal." Hanna innocently replied.

"It is a big deal when the entire school can't stop looking at her or talking about her. Was that your plan all along?" Alison angrily questioned.

"Was what my plan?" Hanna spat back.

"You thought that you could dress her up and make her the new 'it' girl. You thought she could take my place?" Alison accused.

"That wasn't my intention, but if you think she has what it takes, then maybe you just feel threatened. I never thought I would see the day that Alison DiLaurentis was actually jealous of someone else." Hanna said with a laugh.

"I have absolutely nothing to be jealous about." Alison growled.

"Keep telling yourself that. All eyes are on Emily today. That must sting, knowing that you are old news." Hanna taunted.

"Tell Fields she better watch her back."

"I'm watching it for her and I am not afraid of you. You're pathetic. Why don't you grow up and get some real problems, princess." Hanna harshly replied before shutting her locker and leaving Alison alone in the hall once again.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A week had passed since Hanna started giving Emily make overs and Alison was growing more uncomfortable every day. Alison currently found herself sitting in the back of her lit class, once again unable to focus. She couldn't take her eyes off of Emily's legs, seeing as it was the only thing she could see from this angle other than her hair, which Alison grudgingly admitted was flawless. She still couldn't identify what this feeling was and it pissed her off every time she felt it.

"I wish she would stop shifting her damn legs. It's getting on my last nerve and distracting me from learning." Alison thought to herself. "How in the Hell can someone have such perfect tanned skin and legs that practically go all the way to Heaven?"

Alison was definitely not going to make any progress in this class. Not as long as Hanna kept forcing the brunette into her clothes.

The literature teacher called out as the bell rang. "Alison, would you mind staying after class for a few minutes."

Alison huffed and sat back down, slamming her books in the process. She had no idea what her teacher wanted, but she was already annoyed, seeing as it was preventing her from going home.

Once the rest of the students had emptied the classroom the teacher began explaining. "It has come to my attention that your grades have been slipping as of lately. Some of the other teachers around here have been pairing up students who are struggling with those that excel in that particular subject. It seems to be working, so I have decided to pair you with another student."

"Are you serious. A tutor?" Alison said, allowing her jaw to drop.

"There is nothing wrong with having a tutor, Alison. I have already picked out the perfect student, if she agrees to this."

"Do I have a say so in this?" Alison asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid not. It is either that or fail."

"What happened to extra credit."

"If you didn't understand the material the first time around you need to be retaught. I can't just give you assignments that you don't understand. That is counterproductive."

"So who is the student?" Alison huffed, annoyed but defeated.

"I haven't asked her yet, but I was hoping Emily Fields would be your tutor. She is one of my top students." The teacher casually said, unaware of how upset it was making Alison.

"Ok, how about anyone else." Alison demanded.

"I'm afraid this isn't up for debate. It is my job as your teacher to decide what is best and I believe this will give you the best advantage of catching up with the rest of the class. I'm sorry Miss DiLaurentis, but my decision is final. It's either cooperate and try this or fail my class."

"Fine." Alison huffed.

"I'll be speaking with Miss Fields tomorrow. I will let you know when your tutoring begins."

"Can I go now." She practically growled.

"Yes, that is all for now."

Alison scooped up her textbooks and threw her bag over her shoulder. She stormed out of the classroom and made her way home. Emily was the exact reason why she was so distracted. Having the other girl tutor her wasn't going to help at all.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

"Miss Fields, may I have a word." The middle aged English teacher, Mr. Barker, called out as class came to an end.

Alison was the first one out of the room, but she waited by the door, clearly eaves dropping on the conversation, considering that it was going to be about her. After the last student filed out of the room the teacher began speaking.

"I was wondering if you would be interested in tutoring a fellow classmate of yours." He casually asked.

"I don't know. I've never thought about it before." Emily replied.

"You are one of my brightest students and I know it would look great on a college application." Mr. Barker offered in an attempt at persuading his student.

"I guess I could give it a try. How does this work?" She questioned.

"That's up to you and the other student on the time and place of your meetings. I will give you the study material, it would be up to you to help the other student fully comprehend the material." He explained.

"I can give it a try for a while, I suppose." Emily agreed, though still unsure.

"Great, I'll let her know you're on board."

"Who will I be tutoring?" She curiously asked.

"Alison DiLaurentis." He once again casually replied, unaware of his mistake.

"On second thought, I'm going to have to pass on this whole tutoring thing." Emily said, suddenly growing angry.

"Why? It really would look great on a college application."

"I appreciate it, but there really isn't anything you can offer me that would make it worth my while. I'd rather Alison fail than to be stuck in a room with her, to be honest." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"That's a little harsh. Is there something going on that I need to know about?" Mr. Barker asked as she stood, resting his hands on his desk.

"For starters, she is the worst person on the face of this planet. She is heartless and soulless. She only cares about herself, so she deserves help from no one, especially not me. I don't care how good it would look on an application, she isn't worth it. She is the type of person who won't amount to anything anyway, so there is no point in wasting any time on her. Look, I have to get to practice. Again, I appreciate the opportunity, but no thank you."

Emily stunned both herself and the teacher. Emily was always the sweetest person and the teacher assumed she would have been happy to help. Emily wasn't used to standing up for herself, especially when it came to Alison. She assumed this time was different because the blonde wasn't around to make her feel weak. Emily didn't have much time to gather her thoughts. As soon as she stepped into the hallway she was met with the blue eyes of Alison DiLaurentis.

Emily froze in terror because there was no way Alison hadn't heard their conversation. She expected the shorter girl to blow up on her, but instead she looked completely broken. Two tears fell from her dull blue eyes, causing her to immediately bolt in the direction of her car. Alison knew that a lot of people hated her, but to hear someone speak so horribly about her had stung worse than she cared to admit. She shouldn't be surprised that Emily of all people hated her, but it crushed her and she had no idea why. She had been feeling a lot of things that were out of character for herself and it felt like she was going insane. Like she was losing herself.

Emily remained standing in the hall completely confused. This was the same girl that tortured her on a daily basis. The queen bee of the school, who never showed any kind of emotion. It seems as if the blonde could dish it out, but couldn't take a dose of her own medicine. Emily had to admit that she felt guilty. She should have bit her tongue and simply declined the offer without allowing her emotions to get the better of her. Making someone feel horrible didn't feel good to Emily, even if the person was Alison. As the guilt began to consume her Emily slowly made her way into the natatorium for swim practice. She hoped it would go by quickly and that Paige didn't add to her growing amount of grief, but, as usual, luck wasn't on her side when it came to the other swimmer.

 **I'm glad to see that so many of you are already enjoying this story. The next chapter is when things begin to get more interesting as far as Emison interaction goes. Look for an update this Friday or Saturday. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had passed since Alison had overheard Emily's true feelings for her. If you would have asked Emily they were the most peaceful weeks she had experienced in a long time. Alison hadn't laid one finger on Emily or even spoken to her. No insults, no shoves, no bullying at all. Emily knew it was because of what she said, but she couldn't help but feel relieved. Sure, she hated that she made the other girl cry, but the outcome was so pleasant that she felt somewhat justified in her actions. The bell rang, signaling the end of English class and Alison once again left the room without a word.

Emily was happily walking down the hall toward her locker in order to store her books before swim practice. However, her relief was short lived once she bumped into the one person on the swim team that made her blood boil. Paige shoulder checked Emily as they passed in the hall and for once Emily wasn't going to allow someone to run over her. She wasn't sure what it was about Alison that made her cower like a puppy, but she wasn't going to let Paige torment her as well. She had power over Paige and she was going to use it.

"You're doing extra laps today, McCullers." Emily shouted after the other swimmer.

"What did you just say?" Paige sharply turned around and slowly made her way to Emily.

Most of the students had already left school for the day, leaving few people to witness their soon to be argument.

"I know you heard me." Emily stood her ground.

"What makes you think you have the right to give me laps? You aren't the coach." Paige spat.

"That is one of the perks of being captain, not that you would know what that is like, but coach knows she isn't always going to be around to make sure the team acts appropriately. She asked me to help keep an eye out. If anyone is doing anything that could ruin the reputation of the team then I am allowed to dish out punishments and she will back me up on it. Bullying is big on her list and I will definitely classify your actions as bullying. So congratulations, you're doing laps." Emily ranted.

Paige's treatment toward Emily wasn't as bad as Alison's, but she definitely needed to be taken down a notch or two.

"That is bull shit. You have no proof. Who is going to back you up on this?" Paige walked closer, getting in Emily's personal space.

Before Emily could respond Paige was shoved into the nearest wall. She winced in pain as she grabbed her soon to be bruised shoulder, looking up at Emily, but Emily's eyes were on the person that actually pushed Paige. Alison smirked at the girl she just assaulted and attempted to walk away, like she always did when she bullied someone, but she was stopped in her tracks by coach Fulton.

"Excuse me, Miss DiLaurentis, but where do you think you're going?" The coach demanded.

"Well, I was on my way home." Alison sarcastically retorted.

"Well, I think you will be doing detention with me today." Coach Fulton replied.

"Why?" Alison nearly shouted.

"You just attacked another student. You can either do two weeks of detention with me every day after school or we can involve the principal and your parents. That is completely up to you." The coach crossed her arms, standing her ground.

Alison released a frustrated huff and grumbled, "Fine!" before following the coach.

As they passed, coach Fulton stopped and addressed Paige. "I want you to ice that shoulder and we will have the trainer examine you tomorrow afternoon. You will be sitting out of today's practice in case you are injured. We don't want to cause any more damage if there is anything worse than bruising."

Paige smirked at Emily as the coach passed, clearly pleased that she wouldn't be doing laps that evening.

"Oh," Coach Fulton called out over her shoulder once she had made it several feet away. "And as soon as your shoulder is healed you WILL be doing laps as Emily suggested. I have a zero tolerance for bullies, especially on my own team."

Emily smirked back as Paige scowled, clearly unimpressed that their coach had witnessed her run in with Emily. Emily didn't enjoy her moment for too long before she remembered that Alison was going to be staying after school with coach Fulton for the next two weeks. She felt an immense amount of dread wash over her body. Swim practice was the time she was able to escape the blonde. This was just another part of her day that she was going to have to dread. On top of that, she was confused as to why Alison had attacked Paige in the first place. As far as Emily had know she was the only one that was ever subject to Alison's torture. As smart as Emily was she was never going to understand Alison DiLaurentis.

X~X~X~X~X~

Alison entered the natatorium as she followed coach Fulton. Alison wasn't sure what had come over her. She saw that Paige girl giving Emily a difficult time and it almost made her blood boil. Emily was the same girl who had said those horrible things about her two weeks ago. Alison hated to admit that it hurt her feelings. She was never one to accept anyone's help and the one time she agreed to it the other person refused to help her. Alison knew she was mean to the swimmer, but she didn't know it was enough to make someone have such hateful feelings about her. On top of that, Alison felt rejected. Anyone at that school would have jumped at the chance to do anything her, but Emily completely refused. Honestly, she couldn't blame the other girl.

"Look, I have to coach these girls and I'm not good at last minute detentions, so I need you to just sit here until practice is over. Study or do some homework. If I see you cell phone I am taking it. Understood?" The coach barked.

"Yeah, I got it." Alison mumbled as she sat down on the bleachers in a huff.

Alison began pulling her books out of her bag and blankly stared at a random page to at least make it appear as though she were studying. In reality she was lost in thought. She usually had a grip on herself, but she couldn't control herself earlier that afternoon and she was having some inner turmoil trying to identify what fueled her to act so out of character. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when she heard someone else loudly drop onto the bleachers. She looked at the other side to see Paige occupying the stands, holding an ice pack on her shoulder.

Alison felt herself begin to swell with pride at the fact that the other girl was actually injured. She couldn't stand even looking at her, though that was also a mystery to the blonde. She never had anything against the other girl until recently. Before she could trail off in her thoughts again the room suddenly filled with a group of girls all wearing matching swim suits. She was able to immediately pick Emily out and once again Alison found herself staring. Emily's legs were so long and tan. Alison knew they probably felt smooth as well. She bit her bottom lip and looked back down at her book, occasionally stealing a glance at the brunette as she stretched.

Maybe she was just envious of the swimmer. She was taller than Alison and had great skin after all. Her hair looked great too. And her eyes. Alison shook her head to rid the thoughts. Alison wasn't jealous of anyone. She was pretty, popular, and absolutely perfect. There was no logical reason that Alison could come up with for her sudden inability to look away from Emily or to stop thinking about her and it was angering her. After Emily's outburst she had decided not to take her anger out on the brunette any longer, though she knew of another swimmer that would make a perfect target.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Several days later Alison once again found herself in detention. She still wasn't sure exactly what had come over herself or why she felt the need to attack Paige. The other girl was only doing what Alison did on a daily basis, which was make Emily's life Hell. However, seeing someone else do it caused her to become livid. In Alison's eyes she was the only one who was going to pick on Emily. That was how she justified it to herself, though she had decided to leave the brunette alone. No one else had the right to do so if she couldn't. She had claimed Emily. Maybe her little scrap with Paige would let the other girl know to back off of Emily.

As a part of Alison's punishment the coach had given her what felt like random assignments. Probably tasks that the coach simply didn't feel like completing herself. The first night Alison was allowed to study, but this night she made Alison organize various sports supplies. Needless to say, Alison was frustrated. When she was frustrated she always found a way to release it, usually upon someone else. Once her task was complete she was leaving the back storage room and noticed it had taken her so long that swim practice was already over. Alison was angry that the coach hadn't given her a notice that everyone was leaving. In fact, the only people left in the natatorium were Paige and Emily, and they were already dry and fully dressed. The blonde quickly noted that Paige was once again giving Emily a hard time.

Alison thought that Paige would have learned her lesson, but apparently she wasn't forceful enough with the other girl. In Alison's mind this was the perfect excuse to release her frustration. Paige and Emily were in a heated argument beside the pool, clearly unaware of Alison approaching them at a quick pace. It was Emily who noticed her first and she visibly winced at the look in the blonde's eye. The brunette just knew she was about to be on the receiving end of the blonde's fury, but she was pleasantly surprised to see that her sights were actually set on Paige.

By the time Paige turned around to see what had caught Emily's attention it was too late. Alison had shoved the other swimmer into the pool, completely soaking her clean clothes. When Paige resurfaced she was sputtering out curse words and Emily couldn't contain her giggles. Alison heard Emily's reaction and locked eyes with her, making Emily's smile falter. Alison felt a ghost of a smile grace her features and it shocked both of them. Before either girl could think too much about what it meant Alison was walking away while Paige pulled herself out of the water.

"Would you mind calling off your blonde pit bull? Since when are you two even friends? I thought she hated you." Paige huffed angrily.

Emily didn't bother answering Paige, because she honestly didn't know how to respond. That was twice her tormentor had come to her rescue and Emily had no idea how to process these turn of events. It deeply confused the brunette. Ever since Alison had overheard how she really felt it was as if she was a different person. To Emily at least. Emily noticed that Paige seemed to be facing Alison's wrath these days instead of her and a part of Emily felt bad for the other girl, but at the same time she felt like Paige may have set herself up for it. Emily firmly believed in karma, which is what made it difficult for the swimmer to feel bad for McCullers.

Before Alison exited the building she looked over her shoulder once again. Her eyes automatically landed on Emily. She quickly noticed how puzzled the taller girl looked with her eyebrows furrowed. The second thing she noticed was Paige. The once dry, but now dripping wet, Paige. She looked like a complete mess. Alison could practically see the steam pouring from her ears, which caused a full smile to grace Alison's features. She wasn't sure why it given her so much joy, but who was she to argue against happiness.

 **I just wanted to say that I appreciate the reviews you are leaving. I love hearing about how much you look forward to the updates. That is what motivates me to write. I'm glad you are enjoying this story and I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the others.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is going to be a chapter focused on Alison. I wanted to add a little insight to how she is feeling and what her life is like.**

Alison had been sound asleep in her bed when she was suddenly startled awake. The queen bee was heavily breathing and her body had broken out into a cold sweat. It had only been a dream. She was thankful that it hadn't really been happening. It wasn't a normal frightening dream, but she was afraid because she didn't understand what it meant or why her mind would come up with such a scenario. Alison was no stranger to sex. She wasn't a virgin and she had experienced sex dreams before, but never about another woman. Alison thought back to the dream to try and remember what she had been doing prior to sleeping with another woman, but that seemed to be the only part she was able to remember.

Her memory of the dream started with her being complete naked in a strange bed. The blankets had been feminine, in fact everything about the room was. Another woman, who was also wearing no clothing, was weighing her body down. She remembered dark hair and flawless tanned skin, because it made her look even paler by comparison. This woman was Emily Fields, which is what confused Alison the most. She thought back to the way her own legs had voluntarily spread open for the swimmer, wanting more and more of her. The desperate way she had her arms wrapped around the brunette's neck. She remembered breathing hard and moaning while Emily had her fingers inside of her. She had been so close to her orgasm in the dream. That was the part she remembered the most, because it had felt incredibly real. It felt better than any sex she had ever experienced. It felt more like a memory than a dream. Alison swore she could still feel the other woman inside of her, though she was never there to begin with.

Alison closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She had been enjoying the dream, but she didn't understand it. She never thought about other women before. She definitely wasn't a lesbian, because she has had feelings of attraction towards men. Her parents wouldn't allow that to happen even if she were gay. Alison shifted in her bed and felt something between her legs. She slid her hands into her pajama shorts and felt herself. She was soaking wet because of her sex dream. Alison DiLaurentis was turned on because of another woman. Her fingers were pressed against the most sensitive part of her body and she hated to admit that it felt good. Sure, she had touched herself before, but never because of another woman.

She retracted her hand and shot out of bed, checking the clock to see that it was four thirty in the morning. She entered her restroom and splashed water on her face. She was trying to calm her racing heart, but it was useless. She was completely panicking and had no idea of how to calm down. She turned her shower on and quickly stripped, stepping inside and allowing the warm water to relax her body. Unfortunately, there was nothing to relax her mind and there was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep at this point. Alison had a feeling that this was going to be a long, exhausting day.

After her shower Alison sluggishly dressed herself and walked into her kitchen. She turned on every light as she passed, hating to be alone in the dark. She made no attempt at being quiet, assuming that she practically had the house to herself, as usual. Her mom was likely somewhere in the house, in bed with the pool boy, if Alison had to guess. Mrs. DiLaurentis had probably drank herself into a stupor and wouldn't be able to hear Alison if she were screaming at the top of her lungs. She had often wondered why they employed a pool guy all year long, but eventually she put the pieces together. Her dad was more than likely in a hotel or crashing on the sofa in his office at work. He rarely spent the night in their house. That would mean he had to put his clothes on and get off of his secretary, which he wasn't often willing to do. He made appearances during the day and came home for dinner. He was around for holidays and family events that he was expected to attend, but the moment he was able to escape he was always "called back into the office."

Alison had gotten used to having to very absent parents. They had seemed fine for most of her childhood, but something happened between her parents around the time Alison turned twelve years old and it was never the same with them again. She wasn't sure why they were still married to each other. More than likely for appearances. Her family had a reputation to uphold and they weren't about to allow anything to sully the good DiLaurentis name. The only member of her family that she was able to tolerate was her older brother Jason, but even he rarely ever came home. If he wasn't chasing after some girl or out drinking with his buddies then he would stay home and spend time with Alison. She got to see him several times a week, which she looked forward to more than she would admit. As far as everyone needed to know Alison didn't need anyone. She was fine being alone, because at least she didn't disappoint herself. She was the only person she could truly count on. She couldn't even rely on her friends, if you could even call them that. They were more like followers than true companions.

X~X~X~X~X

Alison went to school that day feeling terrible. She had bags under her eyes, which were almost covered by her makeup, but still visible none the less. She wasn't her usual bitchy, demanding self. She hardly paid attention to what was going on around herself. She was stuck in her own thoughts and was barely awake on top of that. By the time she finally made it to her last class of the day she was unable to stay awake at all. Alison refused to fight it as she put her head on her desk and closed her eyes, allowing sleep to consume her. However, it felt as though the moment she drifted off to sleep she was being singled out by her English teacher.

"Miss DiLaurentis! Is my class not stimulating enough for you?" He barked.

All eyes turned to look at Alison as she groggily picked her head up.

"Most stimulating thing I've experienced all day." She practically slurred.

"Great, then you won't mind answering the question." Mr. Barker said with a smirk, knowing very well that she couldn't.

"74." Alison deadpanned, purposefully being a smart ass.

"I wasn't aware that we were in math class. Is there going to be a problem, Miss DiLaurentis?" The teacher asked.

Alison was already tired of her teacher. She decided to pull the one card that she knew would make almost any man back off.

"Have you ever had your period before? No? I didn't think so. Let me break it down for you. It sucks. Everything hurts. I have no energy. I don't get enough sleep thanks to the pain of my cramps that won't seem to go away. I'm eating everything in sight, which makes me feel fat and that doesn't help because I am already bloated. I want to cry and scream at you at the same time, so it is probably best if you ignore me and continue teaching class to the rest of the students that are going to pay attention today, because I can assure you that I won't be one of them." Alison ranted though it was a complete lie.

Mr. Barker awkwardly cleared his throat and took Alison's advice. He paid her no attention for the rest of the class and she once again put her head back down to try and get a little rest. Alison ended up sleeping for half an hour before the bell rang, signaling the end of school. She sat up in her desk, feeling worse than she did before. She had another dream about Emily, though this one wasn't as graphic. They had only been kissing in the second dream, but it was enough to make Alison feel uneasy. She didn't think she was attracted to the other woman, but she had never thought about it before. She watched as Emily gathered her belongings, once again wearing a gorgeous outfit that Hanna undoubtedly hand picked. Emily was beautiful and Alison couldn't deny that, but many women were attractive and Alison wasn't dreaming about them. There was something about Emily Fields that was getting under her skin and she felt as though she was going insane as she tried to figure it out.

Alison threw her bag over her shoulder and dragged her exhausted body into the natatorium for detention. Of all the days to have detention it had to be when she felt like garbage. She slumped onto the bleachers and rested her cheek on her knees, hoping that Coach Fulton would give her a break this time. Alison was once again left to reflect on her decisions. Why she chose to shove Paige, a girl who had never spoken to her before, was beyond Alison. If she would have simply kept walking and left the other girl alone then she would be on her way home right now to take a long nap, but instead she was sitting at school awaiting her daily punishment. Coach Fulton eventually walked over to Alison with a clip board in her hand. She briefly looked up at Alison and did a double take. She looked back down at her clip board and back to the small blonde before making her decision.

"Uh, you feeling ok, Alison?" She asked.

"Clearly not." Alison mumbled.

"Just go home today. I'll get you to do this tomorrow instead." Coach Fulton offered as she discarded the clipboard onto the bleachers.

Alison didn't care what the swim coach had wanted her to do. She was just grateful to be able to leave early.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she gathered her bag and slowly walked passed the members of the swim team.

As she passed she once again heard Paige taunting Emily. "Looks like your guard dog is leaving, Fields. Now who is going to watch your back?"

She really wasn't a fan of the other girl. Sure Alison also had a bad attitude at times, but something about Paige simply enraged her.

"Oh, that reminds me. You never did those laps I promised. Don't forget to stay after practice." Emily said causing Paige's smirk to fade away.

Emily looked toward Alison and they locked eyes. Alison wasn't sure why, but she felt a surge of pride that Emily was standing up for herself. The corner of her lips twitched into a small smile causing Emily to hesitantly return it. There moment was short lived as Alison turned her head and walked in the direction of the school parking lot.

X~X~X~X~X~

Emily watched as Alison walked away. She remembered the blonde's outburst in their English class. She actually did look terrible, but there was something she was missing. The girl, who had spent the larger portion of their high school years bullying Emily, was now being referred to as her "guard dog." There had to be something major that Emily wasn't aware of, because to her it made no sense at all. Twice Alison had stood up for her and twice she had smiled at her. Alison was even facing two weeks of detention as a result of defending Emily. A year ago Alison would have been insufferable if she had received detention because of Emily. Now she was smiling at her and continuing to come to her rescue. There was no logical reason that Emily could think of for this behavior.

She shook her head and began stretching with the rest of her team. She could worry about Alison another day, but for now she had to focus on swimming. Her team had a swim meet the following weekend and Emily wasn't going to let anything distract her. Not Paige. Not Alison. Not anyone or anything. She was going to prove that she was worthy of being team captain, even if a part of her only wanted to be successful simply to rub it in Paige's face. Emily didn't care what was motivating her, as long as it fueled her to do her best.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Alison had finally made it to her home, using the last of her energy to climb the stairs leading to her room. She curled into a ball onto her bed, pulling the blanket over her entire body. She felt terrible from her lack of sleep, but it was the mental exhaustion that was causing her to feel terrible. Alison used to be so sure of herself. Never once had she ever doubted herself or the way she felt. She suddenly didn't recognize herself when she looked in the mirror and this was causing her a great deal of distress. Yesterday she was Alison DiLaurentis, Queen bee of Rosewood high and the one person that no one wanted to cross. She had her friends and she was a normal teenager. There was nothing out of the ordinary with her life until she woke up that morning. Now she was unable to wrap her head around the things she had been feeling.

She wondered if this was the reason she had targeted Emily for so long. If this was the reason that she attacked Paige McCullers. Alison had so many questions for herself, yet no way of answering them. That is what was bothering her the most. That she no longer knew herself. This one tiny incident had completely changed the way she viewed herself and she wasn't sure if she liked who she was. She had never known anyone that was gay and the thought that she could be the only one in Rosewood left her feeling isolated. Alison DiLaurentis, the most popular girl who was constantly surrounded by people, felt completely alone.

 **I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I'm always interested in what you think about the updates, so feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a reminder that this story will become NSFW.**

Alison's two weeks of detention were relatively uneventful. Some nights the coach seemed to be bored of her, so she was allowed to "study." Other nights she had Alison doing the most mind numbing and mundane of tasks. The blonde couldn't have been happier with the fact that her two weeks of punishment were finally over. After her dream it was becoming increasingly more difficult for her to keep her eyes off of the brunette and though Alison couldn't explain it she was starting to grow used to it. She didn't want to grow used to it, which is why she was glad to be getting some distance from the other girl. She wasn't herself around Emily and it was frustrating.

Alison entered the locker room in search of Coach Fulton. She needed the woman to sign her detention slip as proof that she actually attended the two weeks of punishment, but she couldn't find her anywhere. She was beyond ready to find the coach and be done with it. Alison assumed she must have been in the locker room, considering that she looked everywhere else and came up empty. Alison saw the rest of the swim team leave moments before she entered, but she could clearly hear someone in the showers. Again, assuming it was the coach, she not so patiently waited on a bench outside of the showers.

Nearly five minutes had passed when Alison finally heard the water shut off and she sighed in relief, clearly ready to go home. She stood with her paper in hand ready to greet the coach, but the sight she was met with wasn't what she was expecting. Alison dropped her detention paperwork, but she didn't seem to notice. A fully naked, dripping wet Emily Fields had exited the shower in search of a towel. She hadn't bothered grabbing one as she assumed she would be alone. She always stayed until the last of the swimmers had left, as a part of her duty as captain. When Emily finally realized she wasn't alone she froze in pure terror.

The last person she expected to see was Alison DiLaurentis. Alison could do anything at this point. Take photos and leak them to the school or even lock her out of the room without her clothes. Though Alison hadn't bullied her in several weeks the blonde still had a golden opportunity to humiliate the swimmer beyond words and Emily knew it. She expected Alison to lash out at any moment, but the other girl seemed to be in the exact state as Emily. Shocked.

Once the initial fear had subsided, Emily felt brave enough to try walking past Alison. If she could just make it to her locker and get dressed she would be able to leave. She took two large strides in a attempt to go around Alison, but the blonde instinctively reached an arm out once Emily was within reach, resting her hand on the bare skin of Emily's hip. Emily expected the blonde to begin physically harming her, but her touch was soft. Emily looked down at the slightly shorter woman as she reached forward to place her other hand on the opposite hip. Alison slowly guided the swimmer to walk backwards into the shower stalls. She pressed Emily's back against the cool tile and the brunette was growing confused.

Alison herself was also confused. She had never felt this kind of attraction for anyone in her life. She didn't know what to do with herself, but after the dream she found herself thinking more and more of Emily. Alison couldn't help it as she gently squeezed Emily's hips, relishing in how soft the other woman was. She looked down, past Emily's breasts and stared at her toned stomach. Her ab muscles were slightly defined and Alison felt her mouth watering. Her hands instinctively reached for the swimmer's abs and gently scratched them causing Emily to shiver. Alison needed to find out if she was really gay. If she was really into this other woman. Emily couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of Alison's hands on her, but she was still afraid of what the blonde's intentions may be. Alison looked up at Emily after deciding she could no longer hold herself back.

"If I do something you don't want, tell me to stop. If you say the word 'no' I will immediately back away... But if you don't stop me I won't be able to stop myself." Alison helplessly whispered.

"What are you talking about." Emily whispered in response.

Alison slowly leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emily's. If Emily had been confused before, she definitely was now. What was even more puzzling was the fact that her body was responding to her tormentor. Alison's lips felt so soft and her hands were still gently scratching Emily's abs, causing the brunette's thighs to tremble. Alison said she would stop if Emily said so, but the swimmer wasn't sure if she wanted her to.

The kiss was slow and gentle, even when Alison parted Emily's plump lips and invaded the other girl's mouth with her tongue. Emily stopped thinking and allowed herself to feel. Her hands instinctively threaded into Alison's hair, holding the shorter girl closer as the kiss deepened. Alison reached up and softly squeezed Emily's biceps while pressing her body flush with the swimmer's. Though Alison was fully dressed it still excited her to have Emily's naked body pressed against hers. She didn't even care that her clothes were getting wet.

She trailed slow open mouth kisses across Emily's jaw and down the side of her neck, causing the taller girl to release a whimper. The sound sent waves of excitement between Alison's legs. She knew what they were doing was dangerous, but Alison couldn't stop herself. Her body was acting on pure instinct and it was telling her to take Emily right here and now. She kissed her way back to Emily's pouty lips and trailed her finger tips over the taller girl's shoulders, across her collar bones and down to her breasts. She tentatively squeezed them, eliciting the sexiest sound from Emily that she had ever heard in her life. Alison had heard men moan before, while the sound didn't bother her it definitely didn't turn her on. Not the way Emily was.

Alison was thankful that Emily wasn't stopping her, because she felt as though she would fall apart if she had to. Almost as if being close to the other woman was vital to her existence. Alison locked eyes with Emily as she slowly slid her hands up and down against Emily's breasts, feeling the brunette's pebbled nipples against her palms. Emily's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Everything the swimmer was feeling was foreign, because she had never been touched like this before. She almost didn't know how to react.

Alison leaned forward and kissed Emily once again, which the swimmer eagerly returned. Their kisses were growing more desperate as Emily let her guard down. It was almost as if both women had forgotten about their past. Alison was no longer the girl that tormented Emily on a daily basis, but instead she was the woman that was doing the most deliciously sinful things to her body. They kissed rougher and harder while Alison squeezed the tanned woman's breasts, grazing her thumbs across the nipples. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's shoulders and buried her face into the shorter woman's neck when she felt Alison grab behind her knee, effectively hoisting the swimmers thigh over her hip.

Emily was more exposed to the blonde than she ever had been to anyone in her life. All of Emily's weight was being held up by one leg, as Alison held the other one. Using her free hand Alison slowly trailed her finger tips past Emily's abdomen, landing between the other woman's legs, causing the tanned girl to let out a shaky breath. Emily had never came close to having sex before and she had definitely not imagined that her first time would happen with another female, but everything about this moment was immensely intense and sexy. Not a single part of her body wanted this to stop.

Alison's fingers landed on Emily's clit and began a slow rhythm of circles. Emily gasped at the contact and felt herself clinging to Alison for support. Truth be told, Emily had never masturbated before. She tried, but it felt awkward and she ended up too embarrassed to continue. However, nothing about the current situation was embarrassing. It felt too good for Emily to feel anything else. She wasn't sure what was going on with her own body, but all she knew was that she didn't want Alison to stop.

Alison knew the way she liked to be touched, which is what she was trying to mimic onto Emily. She began rubbing faster and Emily's body was responding on its own to the blonde's delicate fingers. Emily never made the conscious decision to rock her hips, but she couldn't stop once she started. She was panting and every breath that ghosted against Alison's neck caused the shorter woman to shiver. Alison felt a slight pain in her forearm, but it was worth it to hear the sounds that were escaping Emily's lips. Emily felt an unfamiliar pressure building between her legs and it was causing her to helplessly moan. She had no idea why she was reacting this way to Alison's touch, but she had no control over it.

"Alison, something is happening." Emily weakly breathed out.

"Let it happen, baby. I've got you." Alison encouraged.

Emily's body slumped against Alison's as her leg was growing weak. Alison used her own body weight to press Emily harder against the cold tiled wall. Emily was so far gone that she had no idea what she was doing. Her hips were bucking against Alison's hand and her fingernails bit into the blonde's shoulders. Waves of pleasure were washing over her and she never wanted it to end.

"Ali! Please... never stop." She desperately begged.

The way Emily was responding to her touched was driving Alison insane. Emily was soaking wet for her and Alison could feel the same heat between her own legs. Emily placed a few sloppy kisses against Alison's neck, causing the shorter woman to whimper. Every little touch felt heightened for Alison. She couldn't begin to describe how much she loved pleasing Emily or even why she enjoyed it.

Suddenly Emily began trembling in Alison's arms. Alison could tell she was at her climax by the way the other girl was moaning. She was louder than ever and it echoed off the walls. In that moment Alison didn't care if anyone walked in on them. Emily finally understood why people loved sex. This was the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced.

"Ali! Ali... Yes!" Emily chanted the blonde's name and helplessly scratched Alison's shoulders through her shirt as her orgasm peaked. Alison pressed her lips to Emily's neck and sucked on her pulse point to help intensify the pleasure. Once Emily's body slumped in her arms Alison lowered Emily's other leg to help support her.

They stared into each others eyes for a long moment, not knowing what to do or say once the moment was over. The weight of what just transpired was finally settling on Alison's shoulders and she felt herself begin to panic. She left Emily alone for a brief moment, long enough to retrieve a towel for the nude swimmer. Emily was still panting as she held the towel in her hand. Not feeling the need to cover herself after what had just happened. There was no point in being shy. Needing to feel her once again, Alison placed a lingering kiss to Emily's lips before turning to leave. She needed some space from the other girl to figure out what she was feeling and why. Alison ended up enjoying the experience more than she planned and she needed time to process this information.

Emily watched as Alison walked away. Once the blonde reached the door she looked over her shoulder and held Emily's gaze for a few seconds before leaving. She couldn't handle the confused and broken look that spread across Emily's face as she was leaving her, but she needed to get away. Emily suddenly felt so ashamed. How could she allow her first time to be with someone that was so awful to her? It was a moment of weakness and now Alison was disgusted with her. She just knew that was why Alison had left so quickly. Feeling dirty, Emily stepped back into the shower to wash the remainder of the blonde from her body. She allowed a few tears to fall from her dull brown eyes. She never felt so used in her entire life, but what did she expect from Alison DiLaurentis?

 **For those craving some Emison interaction, there it is. I hope you liked this update. From this point the story has been more fun to write, considering I actually get add some real Emison into it. I finished this story two days ago and I think/hope you will enjoy what I have come up with. For now there will be nineteen chapters, unless I end up adding more. Thanks for reading and happy holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This story will have several 'M' rated chapters from this point. You have been warned. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than usual, so enjoy. :)**

It was the day after Emily and Alison had gotten carried away in the locker room and neither girl had spoken to the other. Emily saw Alison in the hallway at school, but as soon as they made eye contact the blonde turned and went in the opposite direction. Emily couldn't begin to process what had happened between them or why. She had never thought about Alison sexually before. She had never thought about any girl like that before, but if she wasn't into girls then it wouldn't have felt so amazing to have the blonde's lips against her own or to have Alison's hand between her legs.

Emily spent the entire night crying, not because her first sexual experience was with Alison, a woman, but because the shorter girl had abandoned her immediately after. She thought people were supposed to cuddle or talk after sex, not completely walk away. Emily tried not to think too much about it or else her friends might notice something was off with her and she had no idea how to begin explaining it.

The group of six sat at their lunch table once again. Hanna was beside Caleb and Spencer was beside Toby, leaving Aria and Emily in front of each other. Spencer and Hanna had easily fit into the group and by now it felt natural for them to be around. Aria and Emily had quickly taken notice of how close Spencer and Toby were becoming and the same could be said for Hanna and Caleb. The first time Emily said something about it in an attempt to tease her friends she was met with four blushing faces, which only confirmed her suspicions. It had been several weeks since they had become friends with the two new girls and they quickly fell into a pattern of eating lunch together every day and hanging out every Friday.

"So when are you guys just going to ask them out on a date?" Emily asked Toby and Caleb, once again catching them off guard and causing their faces to dust over with a shade of pink.

"Em, why are you so interested in our love lives? Why don't you pick on Aria?" Toby attempted to change the subject.

"Aria is seeing someone, actually. Unlike you guys, I can admit that." The short brunette announced, surprising everyone.

"Who is he?" Hanna blurted out.

"His name is Jake. He is a karate instructor. He has been teaching my little brother." Aria confessed.

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" Emily asked with a smile, clearly happy for her friend.

"It is new. Our first date isn't until this Saturday."

"So, looks like everyone has someone except for poor little Emily." Caleb teased.

"So you admit that you and Hanna have something going on." Emily smiled mischievously.

Caleb slapped his forehead at his little slip up, but Hanna was quick on her feet.

"I wouldn't say poor little Emily didn't have someone. I'll give her credit for trying, but she definitely didn't do a great job at hiding that love bite on her neck. I can spot it a mile away." Hanna pointed out for everyone to see and she immediately felt her face become hot.

She didn't know how to tell them that it came from another female, when they obviously expected it was from some guy. She also had no idea how to explain to her friends that the girl that had been bullying her was actually the person that had given her this mark. She sheepishly looked down and the table erupted in a round of oohs as Emily blushed harder and covered her neck.

Alison happened to walk past their table with her plate of food as the conversation had just gotten deep. Alison didn't hear much, but she realized they were talking about the mark that she had left on Emily's usually unblemished neck.

She felt herself beginning to panic, but she had to fight it off and pray that Emily didn't tell them who it really came from. It wasn't like Emily even had proof. She could always deny it. However, Alison had bigger problems on her plate. Like, why in the Hell did she hook up with Emily in the first place. Sure, if they had been drinking at a party or something she would be able to blame the alcohol, but they had been completely sober. Alison had genuinely wanted the swimmer and that feeling was so foreign and terrifying that she was yet to be able to analyze it. She knew she wasn't a lesbian. She had been with guys before and actually enjoyed herself.

She wouldn't admit it, but she had also enjoyed being with Emily, even though the brunette hadn't touched her. She couldn't be a lesbian, because even though she touched Emily, the other girl hadn't gone anywhere near her intimate region. This was exactly how Alison was able to justify her behavior. It wasn't a gay experience if she hadn't been touched. It wasn't sex if she kept her clothes on. Alison kept repeating this to herself throughout the rest of lunch as she kept a close eye on Emily and her group of friends.

"Come on Emily, I am dying to know who it is." Hanna continued to push.

"I'm not telling. It is personal." Emily blushed even harder.

"I know you are all reserved and shy, but clearly you aren't that shy if you're letting some guy suck on your neck." Hanna fired back.

"I am done with this conversation." Emily replied.

"Does anyone else want to know who the mystery man is?" Hanna pleaded with the rest of the group.

They were all just as curious as Hanna, but they decided to let it slide. Emily would tell them when she was ready and they weren't going to force it out of her.

When no one backed Hanna up she crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine, Fields, but I will find out eventually."

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily spent the next week hoping Alison would speak to her and explain why they did what they did, what it meant, and would it happen again, but she was disappointed. She couldn't even catch Alison's eye. It felt like the longest week and she was no closer to answering her questions. If it came down to it she would approach Alison and question her about it, though Emily had a feeling it would go terribly. Emily suddenly hatched an idea and decided that she was going to find a way to make Alison talk to her even if the blonde didn't want to. Emily deserved to have answers and she was going to get them if she had to fight for them.

She waited for her English class to end, but she remained glued to her seat. Emily waited until the last student had vacated the room before speaking and catching 's attention.

"Excuse me, Mr. Barker. I was wondering if you had a minute." Emily timidly approached his desk.

He placed his pen down and gave her his undivided attention.

"Remember when you asked if I would tutor Alison in English?" She asked though she knew he remembered.

"I do." He replied in a questioning tone.

"I think I may have been a little too harsh when I refused to help. If a fellow student of mine is in need of assistance then I should be glad to offer it. It was selfish of me and I would like to tutor her if the offer is still on the table." Emily lied, she hadn't felt guilty about it at all, but this would give her a chance to be alone with the blonde.

She wouldn't be able to ignore Emily if the teacher required them to spend time together.

"Are you sure? You seemed very adamant about not being around Miss DiLaurentis."

"I was just having an off day. I feel bad about the way I reacted that afternoon. I assure you, I would like to help her. And like you said, it would look good on a college application." Emily did like the thought of it boosting her college application, even though that wasn't the reason she wanted to do this.

"If you insist. I haven't been able to find anyone who could tutor her. I asked your classmate, Spencer Hastings, but her schedule is way too over the top. If she takes on anything else she will have to skip sleeping." The teacher said with a chuckle.

"So when can I start helping her study?" Emily asked, hoping the teacher would let her begin that very day.

"Well, school has already dismissed for the day, so I assume Alison has already left. Let me talk to her tomorrow so she can prepare for it. If she is free after school you may start then, if not I will have to assign a schedule. I will let you know as soon as I speak with her." The teacher said while organizing a stack of papers and neatly placing them on top of his desk.

"Ok, thank you, Mr. Barker." Emily threw her bag over her shoulder and exited the room.

She would have to be patient a little longer, but at least her plan was falling into place.

~X~X~X~X~X

The moment Alison stepped foot into Rosewood high she was greeted by the familiar face of her English teacher. She didn't particularly like the man, which is why she felt waves of dread taking over her body as he approached her before she could even reach her locker.

"I need to see you in my classroom before you go to your first class." He vaguely stated before walking in the direction of the English department.

Curiously, Alison immediately followed him. Ready to get this meeting out of the way.

The moment she entered the room he began speaking. "Emily Fields has agreed to tutor you. Seeing as I wasn't successful at finding anyone else to do the job, I was happy she came to me and offered her services."

"Are you serious?" Alison angrily asked. "I thought she didn't want to help me."

"Things have changed. She is going to be tutoring you after all. Are you free this afternoon?" Mr. Barker was having a difficult time getting Alison on board.

"Hell no, I'm not free this afternoon." Alison spat.

"Watch your language or you will end up in detention." He spoke in a stern voice.

"Fine, NO I am not free this afternoon or any other afternoon." Alison rolled her eyes.

"Look, I was going to try to make this easy on you and give you the option of setting up your own days, but it looks as though I will be making you a tutoring schedule. You and Miss Fields will meet today after school. I don't care where you meet, your house, hers, the library, a coffee shop. Anywhere you want, but she will be reporting back to me and if you aren't trying to learn from her or if you are giving her a hard time about this then you won't get credit for the tutoring session. You need this to graduate, unless you want to stick around for another year."

"Fine!" Alison huffed. "I'll meet her today, but she is coming to my house. End of discussion."

"I'm sure Emily will be more than happy to meet at your house. Write down you address and I will see to it that she gets it. She has swim practice immediately after school, so you shouldn't expect her until maybe five o'clock."

"You just think of everything, don't you?" Alison rhetorically asked as she quickly scribbled her address on a post-it note.

"That's what I get paid for."

Alison stormed out of the classroom, completely furious. She wanted to know what Emily had up her sleeve. She was so confused by the other girl. She hasn't spoken to her since their locker room incident and Alison didn't want to talk to the other girl. Not if being around her made Alison do insane things that she had no control over. Now she was going to have to be alone with Emily. She knew the brunette didn't want to tutor her. She probably wanted to talk about what happened. Alison couldn't afford for anyone to over hear Emily's inevitable interrogation, so she chose her own home as their meeting location. She knew no one would be home that night until late, so it was the perfect place to bring the brunette. If she was being forced into this false tutoring session she would at least have some control over it.

~X~X~X~X~X

Emily was so sure of her idea when she concocted it, but as she parked in front of the blonde's house she realized she wasn't as prepared as she originally thought. She took a few deep breaths to calm her growing nerves, but it didn't seem to help. Deciding to rip off the band aid, she stepped out of her car and marched across the walkway and up the steps to the front door of the DiLaurentis household. She rang the doorbell and felt her stomach drop when it was forcefully pulled open by a less than amused Alison.

"Are you going to stand outside all day or are you going to come inside and get this over with?" She said in a harsh, yet shaky tone.

"Right, yeah I guess I should come in."

Emily crossed the threshold and looked around at the beautiful, luxurious house. 'No wonder Alison seems to be so spoiled,' Emily thought. 'Her parents must be loaded.'

"Let's get this over with. What does Barker want you to help me with?" Alison sighed.

"He wants me to help you create an analysis for Beowolf." Emily said while reaching into her bag and pulling out the instructions for the assignment they were given the previous week.

It wasn't due yet, but Emily had easily completed her own analysis.

"That assignment is bull shit." Alison grumbled.

"It's really not so bad... but you know I came here for more than just to help you in English. We have to talk about what happened." Emily was barely able to find her voice.

Alison turned and walked to the living room, Emily in tow. The blonde took a seat on one side of the sofa while Emily made herself comfortable on the opposite side. She looked at Alison expectantly, but the blonde didn't move a muscle. She stared at the floor, lost in deep concentration.

"Ali..." Emily began, causing Alison's head to snap in her direction.

"What do you want me to say? I don't have any answers for you."

"Are you a lesbian?" Emily asked, though she was wondering the same thing about herself.

"Of course not! Are you?" Alison harshly fired back.

"I never thought about it before. Now I have no idea. I must be to some extent or I wouldn't have enjoyed it." Emily reasoned.

Alison's face began heating up as she remembered just how much Emily really did enjoy it. She loved it as well, though she wasn't willing to admit it.

"Why did you touch me like that? I thought you hated me."

Alison was quickly becoming overwhelmed by the swimmer's questioning. She wasn't a lesbian, but she had no idea why she wanted to put her hands on the taller girl. She had a feeling Emily was going to keep questioning her, so she panicked. She did the only thing she could think of that would make Emily stop questioning her. She silenced the brunette with her lips.

She swiftly crawled across the sofa and attached her lips to Emily's. The brunette quickly returned the gesture. She grabbed Emily's hips and pulled her down the sofa to lie flat on her back. The swimmer's legs fell open and Alison made herself comfortable between them. She pinned the taller girl down and furiously kissed her. This was nothing like their first experience. This was fast and passionate. Emily was in shock, but she didn't dare stop the blonde. Alison laced her fingers through Emily's and pinned them above her head while slipping her tongue between the taller girl's lips. Both girls moaned at the contact and Emily subconsciously squeezed Alison's hips with her thighs. Alison had no intention of making out with her classmate, but Emily's line of questions were throwing her off. Alison had no answers for herself let alone for the other girl and this was her solution for shutting Emily up.

Emily once again lost control of her hips and began lightly grinding into Alison, causing both girls to moan onto each others mouths. Alison suddenly became aware that her breasts were pressing against Emily's through the thin fabric of their shirts. She was quickly losing herself and she had no idea how to stop it. She sat up and looked down at the panting brunette. Emily's hair was tousled and her lips were swollen. The sight alone had Alison more turned on than she cared to admit. She reached for the belt that was holding Emily's shorts on and slowly unfastened it. She popped the button open and slid the zipper down, all while maintaining eye contact with the swimmer. She reached for the waistband, tugging off Emily's shorts and panties, dropping them on the floor beside them. Reaching for the hem of the brunette's Rosewood Sharks t-shirt, she tugged the garment until it joined the pile on the floor. Soon Emily's bra ended up in the same place and Alison leaned forward to place sloppy open mouthed kisses across the brunette's chest.

She kissed her way to Emily's breasts and took the tanned woman's nipple into her mouth. She roughly licked at the stiffening bud, causing Emily's breathing to increase. She took her time switching between both breasts. The blonde was immensely confused with herself, but it didn't stop her from continuing. It felt too good to stop and when it came to Emily, the swimmer seemed to be her weakness. Alison kissed her way down Emily's taught abs, going lower and lower, stopping before she reached the brunette's clit. She wasn't ready to go down on her, but she wanted to go further than last time. Alison slowly slid her hand up Emily's inner thigh until her fingertips found moisture. Emily's breath hitched as Alison slowly rubbed her opening, but never entering her.

"Is this ok?" Alison asked, wanting full permission before she went any further.

"Yes, just please... don't hurt me." Emily was nervous.

No one had ever been inside of her before. She rested her hands on the back of Alison's head and the blonde wasted no time. She eased her finger inside of Emily and the sensation was incredible. Emily was so warm, smooth, wet, and immensely tight. Alison was so close she could smell Emily's arousal. Her body slightly smelled of chlorine, but there was also a scent that was uniquely Emily. Alison loved it. It was almost intoxicating.

"Are you ok?" Alison needed reassurance before continuing.

"Yes, keep going." Surprisingly, Emily wasn't hurting at all.

Alison's fingers weren't big, so she only felt a small bit of discomfort, but thankfully no pain. Alison eased her finger in and out of the brunette, loving the tiny whimpers that were escaping her. Emily's hips began twitching and her thighs fell open as wide as the sofa would allow, which encouraged Alison to increase her pace. She went a little faster and deeper and Emily was definitely a fan of the feeling. The tip of Alison's finger kept stroking a particularly sensitive spot that Emily never knew existed. Emily had one hand tangled in her own hair while the other rested in Alison's.

The pleasure was building inside of her and she loved every second of it. Emily's head was tilted to the side as she began panting and quietly moaning. Alison wanted Emily to be louder, something about the way Emily sounded when she was being pleased was a huge turn on for the blonde. Alison tried something on Emily that she liked to be done to herself. She filled Emily as deep as her finger would go. Once inside, she tapped her finger upward a few times before pulling almost all the way out. She repeated this motion, gaining speed with each thrust. Emily seemed to like it too, because the volume of her moans increased.

She whimpered and bit down on her bottom lip as Alison began doing things to her body that she could have never imagined. Alison felt her hand suddenly being flooded with Emily's arousal. Some had dripped down her palm and she had to fight the urge to lick it off. Emily seemed to be losing herself and Alison loved watching it happen. Emily's thighs began closing in on Alison and to be honest the blonde loved the feeling. She loved the way Emily's thighs were squeezing her. She could feel every tremble and spasm the brunette's muscles made and it turned Alison on to know that she was the one causing them.

Emily reached for Alison's shoulders, roughly squeezing them as her moaning increased in volume. She knew Emily was close, so she directed every thrust of her finger to Emily's sweet spot. Emily cried out Alison's name and dug her nails into the shorter woman's back.

"Ali... I don't know what you're doing to me... Uh... just... don't stop." Emily practically whined.

"You like that, Emily? Does it feel good?" Alison husked, clearly a fan of dirty talk.

"YES!" Emily cried out at a particularly rough thrust from Alison.

Soon Emily's hips began bucking to meet Alison's finger. Alison lowered her head and placed sloppy open mouthed kisses across Emily's sensitive inner thighs while continuing to fill the brunette with her digit. The added sensation was driving Emily wild and she felt her pleasure begin to peak.

"Alison! Ali! Yes!" Emily cried out and Alison felt her eyes flutter shut at the sensation it gave her.

Emily had such a sexy voice, but to hear it calling her name was almost too much for Alison to handle.

"Are you going to come for me, Emily?" Alison teased.

"Yes..." Emily softly whined before she began desperately panting.

Alison locked her eyes on Emily's face and watched as the taller woman fell apart. Her eyes were tightly closed and her mouth had fallen open. It was a mesmerizing sight, one which Alison refused to look away from. She watched as Emily moaned and took in sharp breaths. She felt as Emily tangled her finger's into her golden locks, lightly pulling. Alison moaned at the feeling, hearing as her own voice blended with Emily's. Soon Emily's back had arched off the sofa and with one final moan she felt her orgasm completely flood her body. Emily held her breath and felt her whole body shaking while Alison never stopped fingering her. Emily wanted to open her eyes and look at Alison as she experienced her first orgasm from penetration, but it was such an intense pleasure that her eyes refused to obey her wishes.

Soon the orgasm had subsided and Emily felt her tense body relaxing as she slumped into to sofa, feeling as though she were going to be consumed by the soft cushions. Alison pulled out of Emily, who was desperately trying to catch her breath and process what had just happened. This was the first time anyone had ever been inside of her. It wasn't even that painful, though Alison did only use one finger. It felt better than she could have imagined, but it didn't explain why Alison wanted to do this with her. Emily knew the blonde wasn't willing to talk about it, so instead she decided to not push her anymore. If Alison was ready to talk to her she would do it.

Emily stared into Alison's eyes and rested her palm on the blonde's cheek. She slowly pulled the other girl up to her face and they shared a deep and lingering kiss. Emily then guided Alison's head to lay on her bare chest. Emily wrapped her arms around Alison's shoulders and held her close. This was how her first time should have been. There should have been sweet kisses and cuddles afterwards.

The blonde could hear Emily's heart pounding in her chest. She raised up and placed a kiss over the spot before resting her head in its previous place. Emily began sliding her fingers through Alison's silky, golden locks. Yet again, their activities were weighing down on Alison. She was so happy in this moment and she hated herself for it. She so desperately wanted to know why being with Emily made her heart flutter. Why it made her wet just thinking about it. Why being with guys never did this to her. Why she never craved them to the point that she was no longer in control of herself.

Emily broke the silence, putting a halt on Alison's thoughts. "Ali... Can I do that to you?"

Alison felt her entire body tense. If she let Emily touch her that meant she was gay. She couldn't be gay. That was something she wasn't ready to face. The blonde raised her head and locked onto those deep brown orbs. She held Emily's gaze for a moment before blinking and looking down at the brunette's clavicle. She leaned down and kissed the protruding bone before returning her line of sight to Emily's face.

"That isn't a good idea. My parents are coming home soon. Actually, you should probably get dressed before they catch us." Alison knew that was a lie.

Her parents always came home late, but Emily didn't need to know that.

"I guess you're right." Emily said, slightly disappointed though completely understanding.

Emily quickly dressed herself and reached for her forgotten school bag. "Maybe I should actually help you with the assignment."

"It's getting late and I am really sleepy. I don't want to work on it tonight." Alison lied yet again.

She was in no way shape or form ready for bed, but being in the same room as Emily was fogging her brain. She needed some time to herself to try and figure herself out, though she didn't have confidence that she would make any progress.

"Maybe we can try again tomorrow? I don't want us to get in trouble for not getting this done in time." Emily suggested as she stood, slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Sure. Maybe we can meet at your house next time." Alison thought that if she was at Emily's house she would be too afraid to touch the other girl.

Thankfully, Emily agreed. "Sure, we can meet there. Let me write down my address. I won't be home until around ten minutes past five."

Once Alison had Emily's address the brunette walked to the front door, pausing when her hand touched the knob. She turned to say goodbye to Alison, but she didn't know what to say. Did they kiss goodbye, did they hug, shake hands, or simply just say 'bye.' Emily didn't know what was appropriate, but she knew what she wanted to do, so she went for it. She invaded Alison's personal space and pulled the other girl in for a soft, lingering kiss. Alison's eyes fluttered shut. She hadn't expected it, but her body clearly wanted to respond. They continued to slide their lips against each others, refusing to pull apart. Alison was still immensely aroused from their previous activities, which is why she had to be the first one to break the kiss. If she didn't, she would have Emily naked again and she really needed some time to herself.

"Goodbye, Emily." Alison whispered.

"See you tomorrow." Emily replied while blushing.

Alison watched as the brunette walked away and as soon as the front door closed she allowed herself to panic.

 **I hope you like the direction I am going with this story. Feel free to share your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm going to stop giving 'M' ratings for every chapter. At this point, just go ahead and assume that it is a possibility.**

Emily had once again found herself being ignored by Alison. They had slept together the night before and the blonde was giving her the cold shoulder at school. She wouldn't look in Emily's direction and she went out of her way to avoid coming within twenty feet of the swimmer. Emily was confused and upset after the first time, but after the second incident she was trying to be more understanding. She had her own issues to deal with and she knew Alison must have been dealing with the same things.

Emily wasn't sure if she was a lesbian. Maybe she was a bisexual, though she had never really had a crush on a guy before. She thought that if she was interested in guys that maybe she would have had a crush on Toby or Caleb at some point. They were both great people and good looking too. Then again, so was Aria, Hanna, and Spencer, and she never had a crush on them either. Maybe it was because they were all such great friends.

Either way, Emily had never found herself interest in any guys, but she had never thought about girls before either. Maybe because she didn't know that they were an option. Emily had a lot to process and she didn't know where to begin. It didn't bother her that she might be gay, but she hated the thought of telling her family. Her friends might be accepting, but she could already picture her mother crying and freaking out. There was no way she could talk to that woman about what she was feeling. Her mother would probably dismiss that she was feeling anything and tell her that it was wrong. Her mother might even try to make her change schools to get her away from her temptations. Emily decided that she wouldn't talk to anyone about this. Not yet.

She wasn't even going to bring it up again when she was with Alison. The blonde may ignore her during school hours, but she couldn't avoid their tutoring sessions. Emily knew nothing would happen with them this time, because her mother would likely be home. Emily wasn't disappointed, in fact she was a little relieved. Sure, she really enjoyed when Alison would touch her. To be honest, she loved it and found herself craving it more often, but if she was going to figure out what she was feeling and come to terms with it she didn't need to have her mind clouded by the blonde.

Emily was putting her books in her locker when Spencer materialized, almost out of nowhere. "Hey, Emily."

"Oh, hey Spencer. How's it going." Emily cheerfully asked her new friend.

"It's going well. Same old same." Spencer smoothly replied.

"Same here." Emily said, shutting her locker and turning to face the other brunette.

"So, nothing new is going on?" She questioned the swimmer.

"Um, not that I can think of." Though that was a lie and Emily knew it.

So much was going on that was new in her life. She had slept with another female. Not just any female, but the queen bee of the school. The same person that had been bullying Emily. The same girl who wouldn't be caught dead speaking to her in public. It was definitely new, but Emily wasn't about to drop that bombshell on her new friend. She wasn't even sure if she could tell Spencer something like that. The girl was so new to their group that she didn't know how she felt about things like that. With the type of family that Spencer came from Emily assumed the other girl would have been raised to oppose homosexuality.

"Nothing new at all?" The girl pressed, causing Emily to furrow her brows.

"No, why do you keep asking that?"

"Because I saw your car outside of Alison's house last night and last time I checked you two weren't exactly friends. I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. I don't exactly trust that girl."

Emily smiled, of course her friend was just looking out for her. She should have known that Spencer wouldn't have bad intentions. Maybe she wouldn't react so badly to the news that her new friend may be a lesbian, but Emily wasn't ready to tell her and take that chance just yet.

"Mr. Barker is making me tutor her. He was going to ask you to do it, but your schedule is a little over filled."

"Yeah, I would never be able to handle another tutoring session. I'm glad I got to tutor Hanna, because she turned out to be a great friend, but she brought her grade up so I don't have to meet with her anymore. It was kind of a relief to have some extra study time, so I wouldn't do it again. Unless it was for a friend, but that's different."

"Yeah, I guess I was his second option." Emily knew she was his first pick, but she didn't want to make it seem like she wanted to be there with Alison.

"Is she being mean to you during the tutoring sessions? If she is you can always tell Barker that you no longer wish to do it."

"We have only met up once and she was fine. Not the most talkative person, but she wasn't being cruel either."

"That's good. I still don't trust her though." Spencer said with a frown.

"I don't really either. I never know what to expect from her." Which wasn't a lie.

Emily had no clue what was going on in Alison's head. Maybe she had something malicious up her sleeve, which was why they kept ending up in their X rated situations. However, if Alison had something up her sleeve maybe she would have been acting sweet as a way of trying to get Emily to open up. She was being very confusing and Emily felt like the blonde was just as confused as she was. So she ruled out the malicious idea and settled for thinking that Alison was struggling with her sexuality. Maybe the blonde actually felt something for her. It would explain why she was a bully to her. Maybe she was acting like a little boy who picks on the girl he likes. Emily wasn't sure if she would ever figure it out because Alison refused to talk about it.

~X~X~X~X~X

After a night of actually tutoring Alison, Emily was laying in her bed, desperately trying to fall asleep, but failing. She kept thinking about how her night with Alison had gone. She was surprised at how well the night had gone and how pleasant Alison was to her mother. Alison acted like a little angel, which was a side Emily had never seen before. She didn't think the blonde was capable of even pretending to be sweet. Emily couldn't deny that she liked and preferred that version of the other girl. The two sat in the living room and drank tea with Emily's mother. For once, they even got some studying accomplished. Alison seemed to get the hang of the assignment fairly easily, which puzzled Emily. Maybe Alison simply didn't pay attention in class, because Emily explained the assignment the exact same way as the teacher did and it seemed to instantly click in the blonde's mind. After Alison left, Emily ate dinner with her mother, showered and was now trying to sleep, but she was wide awake. Deciding to read in order to relax her mind, she grabbed a book off of her shelf and made herself comfortable on her window seat.

~X~X~X~X~X

Alison had left Emily's house after their tutoring session and had the most powerful urge to go back and kiss the other girl. The feelings she was having for her classmate were beginning to cloud her judgement. There was never a time in her life that she craved someone else the way she did Emily. She felt completely empty after she left Emily's house. She wanted to kiss her, touch her, anything really, but she didn't because the girl's mother had been present. Alison went home that night and found herself unable to sleep. She couldn't contain her thoughts for Emily and she hated herself for wanting to be intimate with another female. She wasn't raised that way and she knew it was wrong. She thought that maybe if she got it out if her system that she would get bored of it and then she could be normal again. That was it, she had to get Emily out of her system.

Suddenly, Alison ripped the blankets off her body and quickly got dressed. She found herself jogging over the the brunette's house. Alison didn't live far from Emily, but if she took her car she might get caught, so she didn't risk it. She made her way into Emily's back yard and noticed a light was on. She saw Emily sitting at the window, so she picked up some small rocks and threw a few at it, which immediately caused Emily to look down.

Puzzled, she opened the window and called down to the other girl. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot something." Alison responded, only loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily didn't want to wake her mother, so she opened her window seat and removed the emergency ladder. Her father insisted upon it since he was rarely home. He wanted the peace of mind of knowing his girls were as safe as possible while he was away, but thankfully Emily had never needed to use it before. She quietly lowered the ladder and the blonde swiftly climbed it. Emily extended her hand and helped Alison through the open window. Once inside Emily stared the the girl, waiting for her to get what ever she could have possibly left behind, but Alison didn't move.

"So, um... what did you forget?" Emily asked, nervously sliding her fingers through her hair.

"This." Alison stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

She pressed her lips against Emily's and felt her eyes flutter closed at the contact. Relief flooded her body as Emily's hands immediately landed on her hips and held their bodies together. The two slowly kissed, occasionally massaging their tongues together. Alison brought her hands to the front of Emily's pajama top and slowly began popping open every button. Emily didn't stop her or break the kiss, so Alison took it as encouragement. She pulled the silky blue garment down Emily's toned arms, barely hearing as it landed on the floor. She wrapped her arms around Emily's back, splaying her fingers out to touch as much of the tanned skin as possible. Alison was pleased to find that Emily didn't sleep in a bra.

She guided the taller woman backwards until Emily felt her thighs brushing against her bed. She sat on the edge and pulled Alison close to her, deepening the kiss as she locked her legs around the blonde's hips. Alison's hands fell onto the smooth skin of Emily's thighs and began sliding them up and down, stopping when she reached the bottom of the taller woman's pajama shorts. Their kisses grew more intense and a bit sloppier as passion began overtaking them. Alison pulled her lips away from Emily's and nibbled her way down the swimmer's jaw and across her neck.

Alison pushed on Emily's shoulder, encouraging her to rest on her back. As soon as Emily followed Alison's silent request she felt the blonde tugging on her shorts. Emily lifted her hips to allow the other girl to strip her of her last remaining clothing. Once Alison had gotten rid of Emily's shorts and panties in one quick motion, she then rolled the other woman onto her front, bending her over the edge of the bed. Emily nervously bit her bottom lip, but allowed Alison to do as she pleased.

"Al... Alison. What are you doing?" Emily stuttered out as she tried to look over her shoulder at the other girl.

"Just relax." The blonde whispered and began trailing her fingertips across the back of Emily's thighs, all the way up to her backside.

Once Alison could see that Emily had visibly relaxed she cupped the tanned girl from behind. Emily released a shaky breath as Alison allowed a single finger to slide between her already drenched folds. Alison teased Emily until she began squirming and arching her back, desperate for more friction. Alison began circling Emily's entrance with two fingers, wanting them to be fully coated before she entered the brunette.

"Can you handle two this time?" Alison rasped out as she was quickly losing her composure.

"I think so... Just be easy with me." Emily whispered.

Her eyes slammed shut as she felt herself being stretched by Alison's fingers. It was a bit uncomfortable, more so than the previous night. However, Emily forgot about her discomfort as soon as Alison's fingers grazed her inner wall. Alison slowly filled Emily up and teased the brunette's weak spot as soon as she was all the way inside of her. Emily would softly whimper when ever Alison touched her g-spot, but the moment pleasure began filling her body Alison would pull away again. Emily loved the way the blonde was teasing her, but she didn't know how to express it. She was still too shy to be open with the other woman. She wasn't even aware of what they were to each other.

Alison could sense that Emily was enjoying herself, though the swimmer was desperately fighting to remain silent. Alison increased her tempo and even found herself thrusting into the back of her hand, which caused Emily's entire body to shake. The brunette pressed her face into her bed and groaned as Alison continued to thrust into her from behind. Alison looked across the room, eyes landing on a mirror. She bit her lip and watched herself taking Emily just as the brunette raised her head back up. The way her own cheeks were flushed, and how Emily's lips were parted as she was panting, how wild her dark hair looked and how her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration while her eyes were tightly shut. It was the sexiest thing Alison had ever seen. They were so sexy together. She felt like she could watch for hours.

She began thrusting a little faster, being conscious of not getting too rough. The bed squeaked slightly, but Emily didn't seem to care. She was too far gone to notice. Alison began stroking her fingertips along Emily's front wall and Alison swore she could have came from the sound Emily made. It wasn't loud, but the way the brunette moaned her name was an incredible turn on. Emily quietly called out Alison's name over and over again as her orgasm approached. Alison didn't take her eyes off of the mirror, afraid to miss one moment of Emily's pleasure. She wondered how one person could be so sexy.

Emily's body began rocking backwards to meet Alison's thrusts. The blonde could feel her fingers being squeezed and coated with more of Emily's wetness. Alison released a quiet moan as she listened to Emily falling apart. The swimmer was a hot, panting mess as Alison refused to slow her thrusts. Emily felt as though a band inside of her was being pulled and stretched to the point of snapping. Soon, it did snap as the orgasm invaded her body. Emily blindly reached behind herself and grabbed Alison's hand that was squeezing her hip. She pulled until the blonde was leaning over her body.

"Don't stop." Emily demanded as she used Alison's hand to cover her mouth and muffle her moans.

Alison obeyed Emily's command and continued pumping her fingers in and out while using her free hand to silence the brunette. She felt Emily's hot breath washing over her hand. The swimmer's body was shuddering and Alison could feel a long, low moan vibrate against her hand as Emily finally fell apart. Soon Emily's body was laying limp on her bed, refusing to move even when Alison had pulled out of her. She was enjoying the tingling sensation that was still present in her now heavy limbs.

Alison looked down at her soaking wet hand, unsure of what to do with Emily's arousal. She looked around for something to wipe it on, but came up with nothing. She looked at her hand once more and tried resisting the urge to taste Emily, but failed as she slowly inched her fingers passed her lips and into her mouth. Alison moaned at the taste and found herself craving more. She sucked her fingers until there was nothing left except for her own saliva. Emily had heard Alison moaning and turned to see what was causing the blonde's pleasure.

The two women locked eyes and it was then that Alison knew she needed more. She dropped the her knees and rested her hands on Emily's backside. She slowly moved forward and swiped her tongue through Emily's sopping wet folds. Emily once again buried her face into the comforter to muffle the loud moan that escaped her. Alison repeated this motion, greedily lapping up all that Emily had to offer.

Alison was suddenly crazed and starving for Emily. She buried her face into the other woman and lapped her tongue against the brunette's throbbing clit. Emily squeezed the blanket into her fists as shock waves spread across her body with each flick of Alison's hot, wet tongue. Alison closed her lips around Emily's clit and sucked, causing the taller girl to buck her hips against the shorter woman's face. Alison moaned, loving the feeling of Emily grinding on her mouth. Emily lost control of her hips as they continued to twitch and jerk on their own accord. Alison flattened her tongue, attempting to soak up as much of Emily's flavor as she could.

She continued lapping and sucking between Emily's legs while roughly massaging the swimmer's tight backside. Emily was already feeling her second orgasm of the night approaching. She threw her head back and gasped as Alison increased her speed. Her tongue felt as though it was as fast as a humming bird's wings and Emily was lost in the sensation. Alison pushed the swimmer over the edge once again, this time Emily having to muffle her own moans with a pillow. She bit down and whimpered as Alison refused to slow her pace. This was the most intense orgasm that Alison had given her and Emily was now in love with the blonde's tongue. Once her orgasm had peaked her entire body trembled. Again, Emily collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath. Alison pulled away and licked her lips, wondering how she even knew how to go down on another female. It was as if instincts had guided her through the journey. She stood behind the brunette and leaned over her body to press a kiss to her shoulder.

"I should probably get going." She whispered.

Emily's eyes flew open as she rolled over, trapping the shorter girl with her legs. She pulled Alison on top of her and wildly kissed her, surprisingly enjoying the taste of herself that lingered on Alison's puffy lips. The two kissed for several long moments. Alison only broke the kiss to catch her breath.

"I really need to..." Alison tried to speak, but Emily pressed her lips to Alison's once more, preventing her from saying what Emily knew she wanted to say.

She slowly parted the blonde's lips with her tongue and thankfully Alison didn't pull away. Emily kept her legs wrapped around Alison's hips as their kisses grew quicker and more desperate. Again, Alison pulled away, but Emily latched her lips onto the blonde's neck and greedily placed open mouthed kisses along the expansion of smooth, pale flesh.

"I need to... ooh." Alison once again tried speaking, but cut herself off with a moan.

"Let me touch you, Alison." Emily hotly whispered with her lips pressed against Alison's ear.

Emily allowed her hand to slide down Alison's back, stopping when she landed on her ass, squeezing the flesh through Alison's thin shorts. Alison groaned at the feeling. She loved it and she knew she would love to have Emily's hands all over her body, but that would make her a lesbian, which she was certain that she was not. Alison pulled away and looked down at a very naked and horny Emily Fields. Everything in her body told her to stay and continue their activities, while her brain was telling her to leave.

"I really can't stay. My parents are going to notice I'm not home." Alison reasoned.

Disappointed, Emily stood and placed a lingering kiss to Alison's lips, and then one on each cheek. She quickly threw her pajamas back on as she watched her classmate descending the ladder and soon disappeared into the darkness. Emily wished more than anything that Alison would answer her questions. As good as it felt to be intimate with the other woman it couldn't last forever if they never talked about anything. With a sigh, Emily put the ladder back in its place and locked the window.

"So much for reading my book." Emily mumbled as she crawled into her bed, wishing Alison was there to hold her through the night.

 **Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. :) I hope you have a safe and Happy New Year!**


	9. Chapter 9

One evening after Alison had once again sneaked into Emily's window the brunette found herself naked and panting next to a completely clothed Alison. The blonde was smirking at how flustered she could make the swimmer.

"You ok?" Alison taunted.

Emily happily hummed as she rolled onto her front, exposing her backside, which Alison was unable to pull her eyes away from. "I'm perfect. I had such a long day, so I needed that."

"You look like you're ready to pass out." Alison commented as she noticed Emily's eyes beginning to droop.

"I feel like I could." Emily agreed.

"Ok, I'm about to go home. Just come pull the ladder back up and you can rest."

"No." Emily grumbled.

"No?" Alison asked, amused.

"Just stay the night." Emily suggested, but was shot down by the blonde.

"It's already risky enough that I'm not in my room where my parents think I am. I can't stay out all night. We have school tomorrow."

Emily knew it was a long shot, but it was worth trying.

"Fine," The brunette huffed. "At least use the front door. This window business is too dangerous."

"What if your mom sees me?"

"She's in bed at this hour. No worries. I'll walk you out." Emily offered as she began searching for any kind of clothing, considering she was unable to find the pajamas that Alison had practically ripped off of her body. Once she was dressed Alison reached to open her bedroom door, but was stopped by Emily's gentle hands.

"Wait." She softly commanded causing Alison to pause her movements.

Emily rested her palm against Alison's cheek and softly pressed their lips together. Alison knew she needed to leave, but it was hard to concentrate when Emily did things like this. She found herself eagerly kissing back. What started off as an innocent goodbye kiss had quickly developed into a make out session. Emily squeezed Alison's hips and pressed her into the nearest wall, deepening the kiss. Alison felt her head spinning, but she didn't want to stop. She was already highly aroused from pleasuring Emily and receiving no release of her own, though that wasn't Emily's fault. Alison was the one who refused to let the brunette touch her in an intimate manner.

Alison had her arms wrapped around Emily's neck, allowing herself to get caught up in the other woman for once. Emily reached behind the blonde and squeezed her backside before lifting her. Alison gasped and instinctively wrapped her legs around Emily's waist, moaning at the turn of events. Her center was pressed against Emily's toned abs and the sensation was causing her to become lightheaded, but in a good way. In a way that she never wanted to end. Emily's tongue dominated Alison's and soon the blonde was giving into her. She was happily allowing Emily to do anything she wanted. The swimmer pushed Alison harder into the wall, further pressing her abdomen against the shorter woman's most sensitive area.

Alison whimpered and suddenly found herself grinding against the swimmer. Both women moaned in unison. Emily had never touched Alison between her thighs in any way, and the blonde was quickly realizing that it was her weakness. Emily expertly held Alison up with one hand and cupped the other woman's core with the other. Alison broke the kiss to gasp at the feeling that was consuming her body. Emily took advantage by placing slow open mouthed kisses across the expansion of Alison's cream colored neck. Alison threaded her fingers into Emily's hair, encouraging the taller woman to ravage her body. Emily began rubbing her fingertips against Alison and the blonde thought she was going to lose her mind. It was tantalizing and she wanted more.

It didn't take long for Emily to read Alison's body language. The swimmer pushed her hand under the waistband of Alison's sweat pants, under her panties, and slid her finger's through Alison's soaked folds. Emily was surprised that the other woman was as aroused as she was. Alison cried out at the sensation of Emily's fingers intimately caressing her. The fact that the brunette was now grazing Alison's neck with her teeth was only arousing her further. Emily's fingers fumbled around as she was exploring the new territory. She had never touched another woman before, but she was quickly learning what Alison did and didn't like. When Emily's fingers grazed her clit Alison softly cried out and began clinging to the taller woman. Emily kept her fingers locked onto that exact spot and rubbed slow circles. Soon Alison was whimpering and squirming, wanting so badly to come against Emily's long, slender fingers.

She knew this was dangerous territory, but the feeling was so intense that she felt it was becoming vital to her existence. She didn't dare tell Emily to stop. She was quickly falling apart, but she knew later she was going to beat herself up for caving in to the other woman. Emily found herself wondering what it was like to be inside of the blonde, but she wasn't sure if Alison would allow that. She thought it was worth a try, so the brunette moved her fingers lower and began circling Alison's entrance. Once Emily pressed the tips of her fingers into Alison the shorter woman began to panic. It was one thing for Emily to rub her, but she would definitely be a lesbian if she allowed another female to enter her body. Alison began to gently push Emily in an attempt to pull away from her.

"Stop." Alison softly called out, but Emily heard her loud and clear.

Emily immediately removed her hand. "Are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

Alison's heart softened at how concerned Emily was. "I'm fine. You didn't hurt me, but I really need to be leaving now. I can't get caught sneaking out."

It was just an excuse and both women were aware of this fact. Emily gently lowered the blonde onto her own feet.

"I'll walk you out." Emily said, though she wasn't at all disappointed.

She and Alison were making progress and for that she was satisfied. Alison adjusted her hair and clothing and soon Emily was walking her through the dimly lit house. They almost made it to the front door when both women froze at the sound of Pam Fields' voice.

"Emily, what are you doing awake? I didn't know Alison was here. Isn't it a little late for company?" Pam calmly asked.

"I apologize for keeping Emily up so late. She's been helping me with a literature project and I was feeling a bit nervous about it, so she told me to come over that way she could help me. I really appreciate it, Emily. I feel so much better about the assignment now." Alison lied.

Emily was shocked at how easily the blonde came up with a cover story. The way she told it was so believable.

"Well, that is sweet of you, Emily. Such a good friend." Pam said with a smile.

"She really is." Alison agreed while placing her hand on Emily's shoulder. "But your mother is right. It's getting late, so I should go now. It was lovely seeing you again, Mrs. Fields."

"You too, dear." Pam said with a sincere smile.

"I'll walk you out." Emily offered.

Once the girls were on Emily's front porch Alison turned to the other woman with a smile, which relieved the brunette.

"Ali, I'm sorry about that. She's never awake at this hour."

"It's fine. She doesn't suspect anything. I can put on the charm when I have to." Alison said with a smirk.

"I saw that. You're a very smooth liar." Emily said with a chuckle.

"It's a gift, but I really have to go now. I'll see you later, Emily." Alison said as she began to walk away.

"Bye, Ali."

Emily watched until Alison was completely out of sight before reentering her home. When she locked the front door she saw that her mother was still lounging on the sofa, sipping a cup of tea.

"I'm glad you made friends with her. She seems like such a sweet girl."

"Yeah, she is." Emily didn't want to say much.

She wasn't as good at lying as Alison was, but to be honest the blonde hadn't been awful to her for a while, so it wasn't completely a lie.

"I believe it is way past your bedtime, Emmy. I'm not going to punish you for staying up so late and sneaking guests into the house. Only because it was for a good reason, but don't make a habit of this, ok?" Pam said with a stern look upon her face.

"Yes, ma'am. Goodnight." Emily said, glad to get away from her mother.

Lying always made her feel uncomfortable and she was afraid her mother could tell. She may suspect that Emily is lying, but she would have no clue as to what the brunette was actually covering up. Emily made her way into her room and blankly stared at the bed, still in a state of disarray from the time she spent with Alison once again.

She bit her bottom lip as she thought about Alison. The sounds she made when Emily had touched her for the first time. The way the blonde's body moved against her own. Emily knew Alison was loving the feeling. Even Emily loved doing it to her, but it was obvious that Alison was still having a difficult time coming to terms with the fact that she was attracted to another female. Emily had been confused at first, but after she spent a little time thinking abut it she realized that it didn't have to be a big deal. She could be happy with a woman. She could find love with a woman and even have children with a woman. Once Emily thought about the possibilities of her future with another woman she felt herself growing excited, which was something she had never felt when she thought about men.

It was then that Emily realized she had to be a lesbian. At first she thought that maybe she was bisexual, but that title didn't feel right to her. Once Emily said the word 'lesbian' out loud a few times, she eventually grew more confident about it. It was a fact, Emily Fields was a lesbian and she was having some sort of same sex relationship with Alison DiLaurentis. The same girl who was obviously too afraid to face the reality of their situation. Emily could tell that Alison wanted things to continue between them, but she was terrified to actually speak about it. Emily wouldn't be surprised to find out that Alison couldn't even bring herself to think about what their situation meant.

Emily felt bad that the other woman was obviously struggling with this, but there was nothing she could do to help Alison if the blonde never wanted to talk about anything. Any time Emily ever tried to talk about their situation Alison would close off completely and leave Emily's house or come up with some excuse as to why Emily suddenly had to leave her home. More than anything Emily wished that she could help her friend, or what ever they were, but she knew there was nothing that could be done until Alison was ready to accept herself on her own terms and on her own time.

Emily was going to have to play the waiting game when it came to Alison, but in the mean time she didn't mind if they continued doing the things that they did. Emily couldn't deny that it felt good and maybe it was helping Alison come to terms with herself, albeit rather slowly. Any form of progress was good in Emily's eyes and as long as no one was getting hurt from this situation then she could see no harm in allowing Alison what ever she needed in order to begin accepting the person that she was meant to be.

 **As you can see, Alison is slowly starting to cave in to Emily, but who wouldn't? :)**


	10. Chapter 10

It had been a little over a week since the last encounter that Alison had with Emily. Alison found herself constantly thinking about the brunette. They hadn't had any tutoring sessions due to Emily having late night practices, as her team prepared for an important swim meet. Alison understood, but to be honest she felt disappointed. She would never admit that she was missing the company of the swimmer, but she was. She had a taste for Emily and she wanted more and more. She knew that Emily must have been exhausted after staying so late after school, which is why she decided not to make another late night trip through the brunette's window, though she desperately wanted to.

Emily on the other hand was glad that Alison had left her alone. She spent more time pondering their unorthodox situation and the more she thought about it the more Emily decided that it had to come to an end. Alison was taking what ever she wanted from Emily and all the swimmer wanted in return was a conversation. A simple request that always went denied. Emily was thankful that she didn't have to tutor Alison again until her schedule went back to normal, though she still didn't think the blonde really needed help. She seemed to be able to easily grasp all the assignments that they went over. Emily didn't feel like she was helping the other girl even in the slightest.

One week felt like an eternity for Alison. She was desperate to take her mind off of Emily, but she was failing. Ever since she allowed Emily to touch her it seemed to be all Alison could think about. She was angry with herself, but she loved the way it felt for Emily to take control. In an attempt to forget about Emily, Alison had organized her room, scrolled through the many apps on her phone, tried to watch a movie, and attempted to enjoy some music, but every little thing always reminded her of Emily. After failing at everything she attempted, Alison decided some fresh air would do her some good. She stepped out onto her front porch and enjoyed the crisp air as a soft breeze blew around her. It was already late and the sky filled with many twinkling stars was the sight that greeted Alison as she sat on the bottom step of her front porch.

It was a Saturday night and she could have gone out with her friends, but truth be told she didn't want to. It wasn't the company that she was seeking, so she refused Mona's offer for a sleep over. The brunette was most displeased with Alison rejecting her, but Alison was the queen bee and she owed no one an explanation. Alison leaned back onto her elbows and stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes and allowed a cool breeze to wash over her body. She kept her eyes closed and imagined what it would be like if Emily was with her. If they could sit under the stars together.

Alison knew she was treading on dangerous territory by thinking of such romantic thoughts, especially about another female, but the thoughts were becoming vastly more difficult to control. It seemed to become harder with each passing day. Alison was jolted away from her thoughts when she heard voices. She looked across her yard and saw that a familiar vehicle had parked in front of Spencer's house. Emily, Aria, and Hanna had exited the swimmer's car and were making a beeline for Spencer's front door.

She assumed they were having a sleep over, which was going to be torture for Alison, knowing Emily was so close, yet there was nothing she could do about it. Their voices had faded away the moment Spencer's door had closed and Alison was once again left to her thoughts. She wondered what they would do at a sleep over at Spencer's. She and Mona would always do make overs or talk about the latest fashion trends. Sometimes they would watch a few movies or gossip about the losers in their school, but Alison had a feeling that wouldn't be the case at this sleep over.

Once again Alison heard voices, only this time they sounded more distant. Curious, Alison stood and made her way into her own back yard. The voices grew louder and louder the further Alison went. She peaked through the shrubs that separated her own yard from the Hastings' and saw that all four girls were making their way into the Hastings' barn. They each had an overnight bag and a sleeping bag tucked under their arms. This night was definitely going to be torture, knowing she couldn't sneak over and steal Emily away. Or could she? Alison wasn't going to stalk Spencer's barn in hopes that Emily came out by herself, she wasn't going to be creepy. She wanted to text Emily and have the girl sneak out and meet her, but during their lack of conversations they had not exchanged phone numbers.

Suddenly having an idea, Alison pulled her phone out and began creating a fake Facebook account. She couldn't just add Emily to hers. People would see that she was on Emily's friends list and though she never had to explain herself to anyone she didn't want to leave any room for doubt. Rumors at Rosewood High school spread like wildfire, even though Alison was usually the one fueling them. After she had successfully created her fake profile she sent Emily a message simply saying 'Hi', hoping the brunette would check her phone. Alison wasn't left waiting for too long before her phone lit up with a response.

"Who is this?" Emily had sent.

"Alison... After they fall asleep I want to meet up." Alison hoped it wouldn't be long before everyone was out cold, but she had a feeling she would be waiting for a while.

"Ok." Was all the brunette sent as a response, but it was all Alison needed to calm herself down and ease her wandering mind.

Alison wasn't going to spend the entire night waiting on Emily's friends to fall asleep, so she made her way back inside of her home to help pass the time. Alison made her way into in her living room, joining her brother on the sofa as he flipped through the various TV channels.

"What are you doing home on a Saturday?" He questioned without looking away from the large flat screen.

"I just didn't feel like going out. What about you? Why are you here?" She asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Same. I'm just feeling a little lazy I guess. Want to watch a movie or something? I can't find anything good on TV."

"Sure, though I don't see us agreeing on a movie." Alison said with a laugh as she accepted the remote.

"It doesn't matter. It can't be any worse that what's on TV." Jason leaned back against the sofa as he watched Alison access the Netflix account.

She scrolled through the many options on Netflix until she was completely bored. After being indecisive for several long minutes she decided to click on any random movie, which happened to be a film called 'All About E.' The moment Alison found herself getting comfortable her eyes nearly popped out of her head. The opening scene was actually a sex scene between two women. She heard Jason chuckling on the other side of the sofa as she felt her face heating up, scrambling to turn the movie off.

"Hey, why did you change it? It actually seemed interesting." He teased.

"You would say that!" She snapped, though there was no heat to her words.

"Hey, you're the one who picked it." He continued to tease.

"I had no idea what it was about. I just picked a random movie." She defended.

"You sure you aren't trying to tell me something?" He playfully wiggled his eyebrows, causing Alison to do her signature eye roll.

"Fat chance." She deadpanned.

"Well, if you ever tried it I bet you could get any girl you wanted. All my guy friends were crazy about you. I wanted to kick their ass for it though."

"Never going to happen." She lied, feeling her face growing hotter.

"I'm just saying the DiLaurentis gene is powerful. If I were gay I could probably get any man I ever wanted."

Alison burst out laughing, causing her brother to feign offended. "I can't picture you being with a man."

"It's not my cup of tea, but who knows what is going to happen from one day to the next. The love of my life may be a man. We will never know unless it ever happens."

"I can just imagine dad's face." Alison said with a mortified expression.

"Oh, God. He would be so pissed." Both siblings laughed.

"Yeah, maybe I'll stick to girls and you stick to guys." Jason said as a second thought.

"Yeah, seems safer." Alison agreed, though on the inside she was dying to get her hands and lips on a certain female.

"Well, if you aren't going to pick a movie I guess I will."

"Then I'll make the popcorn." Alison tossed him the remote and made her way into the kitchen, ready to pass the time until she could see Emily.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alison and Jason had ended up watching several movies. She began to wonder if Emily had already fallen asleep. It was a disappointing thought, but she ignored it to the best of her ability. She was halfway through another film when, much to her relief, there was a soft knock on her front door. She scurried through the living room and opened the door to greet the brunette that she had been waiting on. The blonde felt her jaw nearly hit the floor at what Emily was wearing. She had on a skin tight black dress that was sleeveless and tied around her neck, barely covering her backside. She was wearing a gorgeous pair of black heels and her make up was perfect and smokey. She looked like she was ready to go clubbing or step out onto a runway.

"H...hi, Emily." Alison stuttered as she obviously checked Emily out.

"Hey, Ali." Emily replied with a blush.

She could tell that Alison was loving her outfit. Hanna was the reason she was dressed that way. Emily had no idea that a sleep over with Hanna meant getting all dressed up to go nowhere. Spencer and Aria ended up in similar outfits as well. Emily tried to slip out of hers and into her pajamas, but Hanna nearly had a heart attack. She demanded that Emily wear the outfit all evening long, so the swimmer caved and wore the outfit for her friend. The other girls had just fallen asleep and Emily was afraid she would wake them if she made too much noise changing, so she opted to sneak out the door wearing exactly what she had on.

"Come in, it's starting to get cold outside." Alison lead Emily into her home and was headed for the staircase when she heard Jason call out to her.

"Hey, Alison. Who is your friend?" He was hungrily looking Emily up and down.

Alison didn't blame him, because she too was having a difficult time keeping her eyes off those long tanned legs, but she had to make sure and put him in his place.

"Don't even think about it!" She snapped as she grabbed Emily by the hand and lead her away from Jason and into her room.

She shut the door behind them and pulled Emily in for a hug. It wasn't the reception that Emily was expecting, which is why she was in a mild state of shock. Alison couldn't help herself as she squeezed the taller girl tighter and rested her cheek on Emily's shoulder.

"I missed you." Alison whispered, which only confused Emily further, but she none the less found herself melting into the blonde.

She wrapped her arms around Alison and held her as close as possible. "You did?"

"Yeah." Alison shyly whispered.

She leaned back and locked eyes with Emily. She was unsure of what to say now that Emily was actually in her home. She mainly just wanted to be near the other woman. Alison stood on the tips of her toes and pressed her lips to Emily's. The kiss was soft and pleasant, not sexual or demanding. It was actually sweet, which is why Emily felt herself kissing back. Alison deepened the kiss by parting Emily's lips with her tongue, but kept a slow pace at the same time.

Emily hummed into the kiss, which sent flutters inside Alison's stomach. Something about being this close to Emily made her heart beat faster and she never wanted it to stop. She trailed her lips across Emily's jaw and began covering the tanned neck with slow open mouthed kisses. Emily bit her bottom lips to keep quiet, but the added feeling of Alison suddenly massaging her backside made it impossible. Emily was going to lose herself in the moment if she allowed this to continue. Grudgingly she pulled away from Alison's plump, pink lips, causing them to pout.

"Ali, I can't do this with you anymore." Emily softly whispered.

Alison felt as though her heart had fallen to the floor. She didn't want to stop what she had going with Emily. It confused her, but she knew she wasn't ready for it to come to an end. Alison blankly stared at Emily, waiting for her to explain her reasoning.

"It's not that I don't like it. I do. It feels amazing to do stuff with you, and sometimes I feel that we are making progress, but I can't continue this if you won't even talk to me about it. I need to know what this means to you. What this means for us. I need to know what you are feeling and what is going on in your head. What we are doing is a big deal and I can't continue to treat it lightly. I need to know these things before I become attached, because I don't want my heart to be broken."

Alison stared blankly at Emily. She should have expected this conversation to eventually occur, but the blonde was still caught off guard. She had no idea of what to say to Emily, so she said nothing at all.

"Alison, please say something. We just need to talk before this can happen again. If it even matters that much to you."

Alison remained frozen on the spot. She wanted to talk to Emily, but she had no idea on what to say. She couldn't comprehend her own feelings, so how could she begin to explain them to someone else. Emily continued to watch Alison. Her facial features were contorted in a mixture of pain and concentration. Emily didn't want to be the reason of Alison stressing out so badly, which is why she decided to end things immediately.

"I have all the answers I need from your silence." Emily leaned forward and kissed Alison on the cheek. "Goodbye, Alison."

Alison felt her heart break as she watched Emily leave her room. The blonde remained frozen on the spot as she heard Emily's heels clicking down every step, only falling silent once the front door had shut behind her.

Alison felt a tear fall down her cheek. No one had ever rejected her before. No one had willingly chosen to walk away from her. Rejection was new to her. She was feeling a mixture of emotions ranging from anger to sadness. The one time she was so caught up in another person and it was over in the blink of an eye. Alison shut her bedroom door and curled up on her bed. She allowed a few more tears to fall before she angrily wiped them away.

"To Hell with Emily Fields." She mumbled. "I don't need her. I never did. I don't need anyone other than myself."

It was with that mindset that Alison eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

 **So Emily is finally standing up for herself and demanding that Alison explain their situation. Clearly it didn't go so well :( Next chapter you will see how Alison really responds to rejection. As always, let me know what you thought.**


	11. Chapter 11

Alison prepared herself to enter the halls of Rosewood High. After Emily had rejected her over the weekend she had a lot of time to come to terms with the situation. The more she thought about it the angrier she became. Alison DiLaurentis didn't do sadness. It wasn't an emotion that was tolerated in her family and she certainly wasn't going to allow it to happen over some girl. Any emotion that wasn't happiness had to be fueled into anger. Alison was good at that. She burst through the front doors sporting a look that could kill.

She may have calmed down as a bully over the past few weeks, but that was only because she was distracted. Distracted by Emily's eyes, her lips, her long gorgeous hair. But no more. She was going to give hell to anyone that stepped in her way. The student body could tell that Alison was practically fuming, which is why they swiftly moved out of her way and avoided eye contact with her at all costs. No one wanted to be the person that finally set her off. No one deserved to feel Alison's wrath, but some unfortunate soul was eventually going to get in her way.

Alison made her way to her locker and removed the books necessary for her next class. She forcefully stuffed her bag into the metal device and slammed it shut, causing the few students who were unfortunate enough to be standing nearby to flinch. Alison held her books to her chest and practically stomped in the direction of her first class. She rounded a corner and instantly collided with another body. Two sets of books hit the floor with a deafening thud and the entire hallway immediately fell silent as they grimaced and watched the exchange as it unfolded.

"Why don't you watch where you're going!" Alison snapped before she realized who the other person was.

Alison didn't bother apologizing once she realized it was Emily. Ever since they started hooking up Alison hadn't once spoken to Emily so harshly, but it seems that they had fallen back into their old routine. Emily was frozen to the spot as she tried to process Alison's behavior. The last time they spoke it wasn't the best conversation, but they definitely had not been fighting. Emily wasn't sure why Alison was acting like this. Emily had seen a different side of Alison over the couple of months that they had been sleeping together and it was this that caused her feel confident enough to stand her ground with the blonde. No longer would she tuck her tail and allow Alison to treat her any way she pleased.

"I could say the same to you!" Emily fired back as she bent down to gather her belongings.

"Excuse me?" Alison spat as she picked up her textbooks.

"Did I stutter?" Emily snapped.

"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?" Alison practically shouted.

If there had been any students that were not watching their conflict unfold they definitely were now. Emily stared at Alison. Her eyes didn't seem their normal bright shade of blue that Emily had grown accustom to. They were too dark, almost as if a storm was brewing behind them and Emily didn't like it. Alison's question began to process through her mind and she suddenly realized that she didn't know Alison. Not even a little bit. The other woman never opened up to her and they barely ever spoke. sure they had been intimate, but even then Alison kept herself fully clothed. She never once let any barriers down to allow Emily inside. So no, she didn't know who she was talking to.

"I guess I don't." Emily sadly spoke. "You didn't even give me a chance to."

Alison suddenly began to panic. She knew what Emily was referring to, but she didn't want to rest of the students to find out. She grabbed Emily by the arm and pulled her into the nearest restroom, which thankfully happened to be empty.

"What is your problem?" Emily growled.

"I didn't realize I had one." Alison sarcastically spat.

"Apparently you do. One second you have your face between my legs and the next you are screaming at me in front of the whole school, so I'll ask you again. What is your problem?"

Alison blushed and swiftly looked around the room to ensure that they were in fact alone.

"Like I said, I don't have a problem." Alison growled. "Just experimenting. Wanting to have a little fun, so I picked the biggest loser in school to see if I could sleep with her. To see if she was that desperate to just give it up because the most popular girl wanted it. And what do you know? You did. Which proves my theory. I can get literally anyone I want. Guy, girl. Doesn't matter."

"Fuck you, Alison. You and I both know that's not the truth." Emily felt herself becoming emotional, but she fought to keep her composure.

"Fuck me? More like fuck you. And I have fucked you, but there's a reason you were never inside of me. Because I'm not like you. I like boys. I don't get off on having some girl eat me out." Alison maliciously said in an attempt to hurt Emily.

"You loved every second of it. Don't kid yourself." Emily wasn't buying into it.

She had no clue what was wrong with Alison, but she knew she wasn't being honest. All Emily knew was that the blonde was quickly angering her.

"If I was into it you would have gotten in my pants as well... Clearly you didn't." Alison smirked and it was the final straw.

Emily wanted nothing more than to remove that cocky grin from Alison's face. Emily charged at Alison, pushing her by the shoulders and slamming her into a wall inside of a stall. She kicked the door shut and angrily kissed the shorter woman. She was going to prove a point to Alison that she wanted Emily. She wasn't sure what games Alison was trying to play, but Emily was already over it.

Alison wasn't able to deny Emily's lips. No matter how tough she acted and no matter what cruel things she said, she would never be able to push the brunette away when she wanted a kiss. Alison flipped their position and roughly kissed the other girl while pinning Emily's wrists above their heads. She struggled to break free from Alison's grip, but the shorter girl tightened her hold. They were both quickly becoming aroused and neither cared that they were about to be late for their first class.

Alison used one hand to hold Emily's wrists while using her free hand to slide into the short skirt that Hanna had obviously picked out for the brunette. She tugged Emily's panties to the side and easily entered her with two fingers, vigorously pumping in and out. Emily leaned forward and bit down on Alison's shoulder while wrapping one leg around the other girl's hip, similar to the first time they had sex. Emily knew Alison was trying to prove herself, but she couldn't push the shorter girl away. She didn't want to. It felt too good to have Alison inside of her.

Alison felt Emily's hot breath washing over her neck as the taller woman was clinging to her as if her life depended on it. She twisted her wrist, curled her fingers, and continuously pumped in and out of the swimmer. All the combination of movements was driving Emily closer and closer to her orgasm. When they took things slow Emily was able to last longer, but Alison was going straight for the kill and Emily knew she wouldn't be able to hold out. Alison was touching her in all the right places, almost as if she was an expert. Alison used her own body weight to press Emily firmly against the wall when she felt the swimmer's leg shaking from holding herself up.

Emily pressed her lips against Alison's ear and helplessly panted. Alison felt her eyes roll into the back of her head with each hot breath that washed over her. Her ears were sensitive and having the swimmer's lips that close was coating her underwear with a layer of her own arousal. She licked Emily's neck and pumped into the brunette as swiftly as her cramped up arm would allow. She felt the other woman tightly squeezing her fingers and Alison knew this was is.

"I want you to say my name as you come." The blonde harshly whispered.

Emily whimpered and gasped as pleasure began invading her body. She had no plan of satisfying the blonde by calling out her name, which Alison quickly realized.

"Say it or I will stop."

Emily's eyes tightly closed as her orgasm reached its highest point. She might explode if Alison stopped at this moment. Deciding it would be better for her to give the shorter woman what she asked for, Emily whispered her name in a raspy voice. "Oh my God, Ali... Alison!"

Alison felt herself shiver as Emily became vocal about her orgasm. She loved that it was her name the brunette was calling out and no one else's. Emily's entire body froze and became stiff as every muscle in her body was clenched. She would never get tired of Alison's fingers being inside of her. It was the ultimate pleasure and in this moment she had no issue caving in to Alison's ego. Alison pulled away once Emily had calmed down after her orgasm.

She smirked as she reached for the stall handle. "Point proven."

Emily wasn't going to allow the other girl to walk away from her with that awful attitude. She had something to prove to her as well.

She reached for Alison's wrist and pulled her close, whispering with her lips against the blonde's. "You think you are going to walk away like that... I'm not done with you."

Emily grabbed Alison's wrist and lifted it to the blonde's face. "Suck your fingers clean." Emily quietly commanded.

The look in Emily's eye left no room for argument. Alison held Emily's eye contact while she obeyed her command. Alison couldn't contain her moan as she tasted the brunette. Emily knew it would break the blonde.

"Get on your knees." Emily commanded again.

Alison looked at the brunette with disgust at her command, but when Emily rolled her eyes and pushed on her shoulder she didn't fight her. Alison found herself on her knees with her face inches from where she desperately wanted to have her mouth. Emily lifted her skirt a bit higher, pulled her panties aside, and tossed her thigh over Alison's shoulder. With one hand she grabbed the back of Alison's head and pulled her forward. Alison's lips pressed against Emily's clit and she instantly began licking. Emily was her weakness and it angered her that the brunette knew it.

Emily bit her bottom lip and whimpered softly while Alison worked between her legs. Alison flattened her tongue and licked from Emily's entrance to her clit, keeping this motion on repeat. Emily tangled both hands in Alison's golden locks to hold her in place.

"You may enjoy being with guys, but you can't deny that you love eating my pussy." Emily whispered.

Alison closed her eyes at Emily's lewd comment. She did love going down on the brunette, but what she was loving even more was how vulgar Emily was acting. It was completely out of character for her and for some reason it was turning Alison on more than she could ever remember being. It also made Alison realize just how angry Emily must be.

"You don't even have to go down on me. This is completely your choice. You want it because you love the way I taste. You can't get enough, can you?" As if to prove her point Emily released Alison's hair and began playing with her own breasts over the silky fabric of her top.

"Feel free to stop at any time you want." Emily commented, knowing that Alison wasn't going to.

She was right, because Alison continued licking. She looked up at Emily with large puppy eyes, knowing she was too weak to pull away. Emily made her feel incredibly weak, but in that moment she had no issue with the brunette having that kind of power over her. Instead of focusing on the fluttering in her heart, Alison increased the speed of her tongue, occasionally sucking on Emily's sensitive clit. Emily squeezed her breasts harder and fought to keep herself silent. The only sounds she allowed herself to release were long deep breaths. She was so wet and worked up from her first orgasm, which made it easier for Alison to give her a second one. She felt it rapidly approaching as she fought to keep herself quiet. Emily loved how warm and wet Alison's tongue was against her most sensitive region. The sensation causing her thigh to flex across Alison's shoulder and her ab muscles to twitch. Emily covered her mouth with one hand to muffle her moans and rested her other hand in Alison's hair. She felt the blonde's head bobbing up and down and could hear the moisture of Alison's tongue meeting her sopping wet center.

Alison began fluttering her tongue directly against Emily's clit and that was all it took. Emily was so lost in the sudden surge of pleasure that she slammed her head back, whimpering at the pain as her head crashed into the wall. She kept holding Alison's head firmly between her legs deciding that she could deal with the pain later. At this moment all she cared about was the way Alison was devouring her. Alison looked up and watched Emily's face contorting in pleasure and it would always be one of her favorite sights. Emily was exceedingly sexy when she didn't even try. Emily whimpered into her palm and bucked her hips against Alison's mouth as the shorter woman sucked on her clit. Alison only stopped pleasing Emily when she felt the brunette's thigh cease its trembling.

Alison stood and used her thumb to wipe Emily's excess fluids from around her mouth. She sucked her thumb into her mouth while locking eyes with a thoroughly spent Emily. Once her thumb was clean enough she removed it from her swollen lips and reached for the back of Emily's head. She gently touched the spot that Emily had injured, feeling for the knot which had almost instantly formed. She frowned and turned the other woman around, tenderly placing her lips to the spot. Alison couldn't see Emily biting her lip and blushing at the intimate gesture. For such a rough and passionate encounter that the two had just experienced it was out of character for Alison to be so caring and concerned.

With a weak voice Emily whispered. "I'll be ok, Ali. I've had worse."

The anger the two felt prior to their escapade seemed to have subsided. Alison bashfully looked down as she straightened out her clothing, Emily following suit. Without another word they each approached the mirrors and fixed their disheveled hair. This was the sexiest yet most risky thing that they had both done and it was thrilling. Adrenaline was still pumping through their veins as they tried to calm their ragged breaths.

"We should probably get to class before we get into too much trouble." Alison finally spoke.

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't need the school calling my mom. I'm not sure how I could explain this to her."

Alison released a soft laugh. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

She grabbed her books and walked to the door, looking over her shoulder at the beautiful brunette before releasing a long audible sigh and exiting the room. Alison always had a knack for leaving right after they had finished. Though their bathroom hook up wasn't exactly planned and Emily knew that they had to get to class she still wasn't surprised that Alison managed to disappear so quickly. They hadn't resolved anything and Emily still wasn't sure what had made the other girl so angry. What confused her even more was the way Alison looked at her before she left and the way she looked over Emily's injury. Like she actually cared. Emily didn't think that was even possible, but it was hard to know anything with the way Alison refused to open up. Emily sighed and gathered her things before making her way to the front office to get a late pass. This was going to be a very long day.

 **So much for Emily swearing off Alison. And so much for Alison's plan of being a complete jerk. Obviously they can't stay strong when it comes to each other. Feel free to share your thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12

Emily thought long and hard about the last incident had transpired between Alison and herself. She was dead set on calling off whatever it was that they had going on, but it was just too damn sexy when they were angry with each other. It was pure lust and passion until the end when Alison decided to examine Emily's injured head. The longer Emily thought about it the more upset she became. She was no longer angry with the blonde, but instead she was confused. Alison seemed to be able to treat the situation as if it was nothing, but Emily on the other hand was struggling with it because Alison was the only person she had shared any form of intimacy with. It was a big deal to her and she grew morose as she thought about it meaning nothing to the shorter woman.

It wasn't that she had feelings for the other woman before they began sleeping together. In fact, she almost hated Alison, but something switched in her the moment Alison's lips touched her own. It was indescribable. She found herself thinking about Alison more often than not and she began craving her as well. It was quickly becoming dangerous territory and Emily was at a loss for what she should do. She couldn't discuss it with her friends. As unfair as the situation was to her she would never rat Alison out for their fling. No one deserved to be thrown out of the closet before they were ready. It was a personal decision, which was why Emily was going to suffer in silence while attempting to find a solution to the problem.

She knew she had to keep her distance from Alison. It was the only logical answer. She couldn't trust herself around the blonde, which is why she didn't need to provide herself with the smallest portion of temptation. Alison was the epitome of temptation for Emily. She was no longer going to tutor Alison, she wasn't going to sneak over to her house while she was supposed to be sleeping over at Spencer's, and she wasn't going to be alone in any room with her. She had to play this carefully, because it seems that she and Alison would always find a way to be together intimately and this was exactly what Emily needed to prevent.

She tried vocalizing her feelings and opinions to Alison and it was almost as if the blonde had mentally shut down. Emily would have to try a different approach, which happened to be ignoring her existence entirely. It seemed somewhat childish, but Emily was willing to try anything at this point. She was protecting her heart from Alison. The blonde was in no way willing to open up about their situation, which left Emily with little to no choice. Emily could continue to be Alison's little sex slave and ignore her own needs, but in the end Emily would be heartbroken. She was already growing attached to the shorter woman, which was understandable. Most individuals felt a strong connection to the person they gave their virginity to and Emily was no exception.

Thankfully it was a Saturday, which made ignoring the blonde an effortless task. Emily had no plans with her friends and no intention of leaving her home. She was going to spend her day entirely alone with a bowl of popcorn, watching Netflix. Her mom wasn't even home. Emily was going to enjoy her day of solitude and do everything within her power to take her mind off of Alison DiLaurentis.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

After Emily had successfully ignored Alison for the entire Saturday she felt rejuvenated. Sunday she found herself free of the youngest DiLaurentis as well. Emily had to admit she felt a twinge of sadness when she thought about the other girl, which is why she didn't allow her thoughts to dwell on the blonde. Even the entire week of school had swiftly passed by and Emily hadn't looked in Alison's direction even once. However, the week of absence wasn't as comforting as the weekend. Emily beginning to feel disappointed. She thought the blonde would do something to gain her attention, but the brunette was sadly mistaken. After depriving herself of all thoughts pertaining to Alison DiLaurentis for an entire week, Emily finally allowed her mind to become consumed with those beautiful blue eyes.

Emily hadn't allowed herself to get too angry at the blonde, but the lack of attention made her feel as though Alison really didn't care about her. At first she felt saddened by the realization, which quickly morphed into anger, an emotion the swimmer rarely ever channeled. Once her mind was focused on this anger it was difficult to dissipate it. Hanna was quick to notice the change in Emily's demeanor.

"Em, are you ok? You have been acting a little strange lately." Hanna asked she walked aside Emily on their way to their respective classes.

"I'm ok." Emily had to lie.

There was no way possible that she could explain the situation without outing herself and Alison. She didn't care if Hanna knew that she liked girls, but she wouldn't do that to Alison no matter how angry she was becoming with her.

"Are you sure, because your knuckles are starting to turn white. I think you're going to rip your book in half if you don't ease up on it." Hanna joked, but Emily really was gripping her book a bit too tightly.

Emily sheepishly relaxed her hands and smiled at the bubbly blonde. "I'm fine. Really. Just thinking about our next swim meet."

"Oh yeah, you get to face off with your rivals. I bet that will be fun."

"I've just been practicing and working with the girls all week and I want to win so badly, but I heard McCullers was going to swim poorly on purpose to make me look bad as the captain."

Though this wasn't the reason Emily was so tense, she actually had heard that rumor. She hoped that Paige wouldn't really swim a personal worst. It would not only make the team look terrible, but it would make Paige herself look awful. Emily hoped that would be enough motivation for the other girl to swim to the best of her ability. However, she was so focused on Alison that she was unable to be too concerned with anything else.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alison was just as stubborn as Emily. The brunette had spent the entire week ignoring her and at first Alison was going along with it, but eventually it became too frustrating. By the time Friday arrived she decided she had to do something about it. This was how she once again found herself tossing pebbles at Emily's window. The brunette heard the familiar noise and rolled her eyes. She ripped the blankets away from her body and marched the with window, forcefully opening it. Half of her was angry that Alison was there, while the softer part of her was relieved that Alison cared enough to come to her.

"What, Alison?" She harshly called down to the other woman.

The venom in Emily's voice startled the blonde. She momentarily found herself at a loss for words.

"Silence again? Ok, well it has been nice talking to you." Emily spat before reaching to close her window.

Alison quickly found her voice and called out to the swimmer. "Wait! Please, can we talk?"

"If you will do something besides stand in silence while I try and open up to you." Emily agreed to talk to Alison, but she was still skeptical of the blonde.

"Can you drop the ladder? I'd rather not shout the entire conversation." Alison requested.

"Go to the front door. I will meet you there." With that Emily closed her window and descended her stairs, though she was in no hurry. She took her time with each step, needing the time to calm her racing heart.

Once she finally opened the door she noticed how timid Alison looked. Emily wanted to cave, because she had never seen Alison look so vulnerable, but she remained stoic. Emily shut and locked the door behind her guest and lead the shorter woman up the stairs and into her bedroom.

"Ok, you needed to talk to me? About what?" Emily asked, her tone softer, but still holding an edge.

"I... I..." Alison stuttered out, but failed to find the right words.

"I have had so much time to think about this situation we have found ourselves in, but unlike you, I have a lot to say. Should I start?" Emily said while glaring at the blonde.

Alison gulped and nodded, terrified of the fiery brunette, though she would never admit to it.

"Did you know you were my first?" Emily asked causing Alison's eyes to widen.

"I had no idea." Alison whispered.

The blonde really had never allowed that possibility to cross her mind. If Alison had known then perhaps she would have handled the situation a bit differently. She suddenly felt immensely guilty, but Alison had no time to dwell upon it before Emily began talking again.

"I imagined my first time would be this beautiful experience. That afterwards the person would hold me and make me feel so special. But no. What did you do? You could barely look at me before you abandoned me. You left me like I was disgusting. You left me all alone to feel used and filthy. That will forever be my first sexual experience and I don't get a redo. I don't get to have someone appreciate me and make me feel beautiful. No, because I was stupid enough to give myself to you in the heat of the moment. I shouldn't have expected that you would treat me like I actually mattered."

Alison took a step forward to try and calm Emily down, but that was the wrong thing to do. "You know what, don't. Don't come near me. Don't touch me. Don't speak to me. Don't even look at me. I'd tell you not to think of me, but I can't control that... Actually, I take that back. You probably never think of me. That would require you to stop thinking about yourself for once."

Alison's jaw dropped. She could tell that Emily was angry with her, but she didn't expect their conversation to take this route. The unfortunate thing was that Alison felt she deserved it. She felt that her behavior had set herself up for this kind of backlash.

"I really just needed to get that off of my chest. I don't have much else to say because it is clear that this situation doesn't matter to you. Actually, you should probably just leave. Don't ever come back to my house. And you will never bully me again. Just leave me alone because from this point I am done with you and your games. It hurts too much." Emily huffed as she felt her anger bubbling out of her.

She expected Alison to blow up and lash out in return, but she was surprised to see the shorter woman frozen in place with silent tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Alison looked so broken and it immediately crumbled Emily's resolve. It also confused the brunette because she was so sure that Alison was incapable of feeling anything. The other woman began trembling as she tried to contain her sobs, which Emily was quick to notice.

Emily reached for the shorter woman and pulled her close. She rested her hand on Alison's lower back in an attempt to comfort her. Alison wrapped her arms around Emily and rested her cheek against the taller woman's shoulder. The swimmer knew Alison hadn't stopped crying as she could feel the tears soaking through her shirt. Emily was always confused by the other girl. One day she was treating Emily like garbage and now she was crying because Emily said a few harsh words.

"Ali, why are you crying?"

"Please, don't hate me." Alison quietly begged.

"I don't hate you. I just can't keep doing this with you. I need to be with someone who can hold me and look me in the eye after we sleep together. I can't keep letting you use me. You can't deny that I deserve better than that." Emily said softly.

"I never used you. And I didn't realize how awful I made you feel once we began hooking up. I just want you so badly and afterwards I freak out, so I leave. I was raised to think that two girls being together is one of the worst things imaginable, which is why I've had such a difficult time understanding my feelings for you. But I don't want to stop kissing you. I don't want to stop making you feel good. And I never want to make you feel awful ever again. I just panicked and I regret the things I've done and said."

Deciding to take advantage of the fact that Alison was now openly talking, Emily asked one question she had been dying to know the answer to. "Why do you never let me touch you?"

"Two reasons. I thought if I let you touch me and I liked it that it would make me a lesbian and I wasn't ready to admit that. Also, because I've been so awful to you in the past and I know I don't deserve you. That's why I don't let you touch me. You deserve way better than me, but I thought maybe I could replace every awful memory you have of me with good ones. With memories that make you feel good, but I even managed to mess that up."

Emily pulled away and held the blonde at arms length wanting to get a good look at her face. "Ali, we have made a mess of things. Do you want to start over?"

"More than anything." The sniffling blonde admitted.

"I can give you another chance, but you have to treat me like I'm a person with feelings. You have to be open and talk to me and stop running from me."

"I can do that. I just get so afraid sometimes."

"What is so scary about me?" Emily questioned.

"I've never felt so strongly for another person before. I've never cried because someone wanted to leave me. I've never wanted to change the person I am because I wasn't good enough for someone else. I've never cared about someone before and it's the scariest experience, but at the same time I don't want it to stop."

"You care about me?" Emily asked with a bewildered expression.

"I do. I've never cared about anyone like this before."

"I don't know what to say." Emily whispered as she let the information sink in.

"Say that you'll give me a chance to fix this."

Emily didn't need a second to think about Alison's request. "I will," She agreed. "But are you ready to face your fears?"

"I don't know if I will ever be ready. Which is why I need to make myself do it." Alison nervously whispered.

"Then why don't we start slow and go from there. This can be just between the two of us for now." Emily suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Alison whispered while looking from Emily's eyes to her lips.

Emily took the hint and leaned forward to gently kiss Alison. Their lips slowly pressed together, Emily parting her own to make the kiss more intimate. Alison opened her mouth wider into the kiss and Emily quickly took advantage by sweeping her tongue inside of it. Alison felt herself tremble from head to toe at the sensation. She squeezed the taller woman's shoulders to ground herself as she was quickly getting lost in those puffy lips she had grown to adore. Emily allowed her hands to slide up the front of Alison's shirt, nails lightly grazing her abdomen. Alison tilted her head as she deepened the kiss, finally allowing herself to drop her walls.

Emily reached behind Alison's back underneath her shirt to unclasp the other woman's bra. Emily brought her hands to Alison's front and cupped her bare breasts while exploring the blonde's mouth with her tongue. Alison moaned into Emily's mouth as she felt the brunette teasing her hardening nipples. The two kissed each other breathless. The second Alison pulled away for air Emily had removed the blonde's shirt and bra, allowing them to fall to the floor. It didn't take long for Alison's jeans and panties to join the mix. Once Emily had Alison completely naked she led the blonde to the bed. Emily swiftly pulled the blankets back and made herself comfortable, curling her finger to beckon Alison. She nervously sat beside Emily and shyly smiled the the brunette.

"Why are you so nervous, Ali?" Emily asked as she pushed Alison's shoulder, encouraging her to lay down. "It's not like we haven't done this before."

"You've never touched me before, not really, so this is new to me. Maybe I would feel better if you were naked too." Alison admitted.

"Fine by me." Emily said with a smirk.

She sat up on her knees and teased the blonde by slowly removing her pajama top. She tossed the garment at Alison causing the other girl to laugh. Emily then removed her own shorts and panties, swiftly kicking them into the unknown, not caring where they ended up. Once both women were completely naked, Emily crawled on top of Alison and pressed their bodies together. Alison gasped and Emily bit her own lip at the feeling of finally touching with no barriers. Emily wasted no time in resuming kissing the blonde. Alison's head comfortably rested on Emily's pillow while the brunette dominated her. Emily's body was pressed against hers, effectively pinning Alison down. She held Alison's hands above their heads and refused to let the blonde move.

Alison was always the one in control, which is why it was such a turn-on for her to become submissive. Emily passionately kissed her lips, neck and shoulders, leaving not an inch of skin untouched. Alison felt herself growing wetter and wetter by the minute. The open mouth kisses that Emily was trailing up and down her throat and neck were doing indescribable things to her body. She had never wanted someone this badly in her entire life. She had managed to remain completely silent until Emily kissed her way to Alison's chest. She peppered kisses across Alison's nipples in a teasing way that made the shorter woman's eyes flutter closed.

"Emily." Alison rasped out, encouragingly.

Emily began to gently suck on Alison's pebbled nipple while simultaneously flicking her tongue against it. She took her time lavishing the same attention to both breasts. Alison found herself panting and tangling her fingers into Emily's hair. Once the brunette felt that she had worked Alison up enough she kissed her way down the blonde's body. Emily avoided the place that she desperately wanted to put her mouth, instead kissing across the creamy flesh of Alison's thighs. Emily had a lot of time to prepare herself for this moment. She had looked up tips and pointers on Google just in case she ever got the chance to please Alison. She was putting those tips to use and hopefully Alison would like them.

She sucked on Alison's inner thigh, gently sinking her teeth into the tender flesh. Alison cried out and quickly covered her mouth, afraid for Emily's mother to hear. Emily smirked because her mother was in Texas visiting her father, but Alison didn't know that. She was going to have fun watching the blonde struggle to remain silent. She decided to see just how far she could go before Alison lost control of her noise level. Emily leaned forward and slowly licked from Alison's entrance to her clit. The shorter woman released a trembling breath and reached behind her head to squeeze the pillow. She tightly held on as Emily began experimenting with her strokes. She was slowly tasting Alison and both girls were enjoying every moment of it. Alison bit her lip as she watched Emily go down on her. She watched as the brunette bobbed her head up and down, as she closed her eyes in concentration, Emily occasionally moaning when Alison would grind against her mouth. She discovered that she loved watching Emily.

Alison leaned her head back against the pillow and focused on the smooth strokes of Emily's tongue between her legs. Guys had gone down on her before, but it was never this sexy. It never felt this good. Alison knew she wouldn't last much longer and Emily was going at such a slow pace. She wondered what it would feel like if the swimmer feasted upon her as if she were starving.

"Em, that feels so good." Alison whispered. "Please, go faster."

Emily opened her eyes and locked onto Alison's as she began fluttering her tongue against the blonde's sensitive bundle of nerves. Alison's jaw dropped and a low moan erupted from deep inside of her. She would have never imagined that it could feel this intense. She had no idea how Emily was so skilled for her first time, but she wasn't going to complain. Alison fisted the pillow and bucked her hips. She practically began riding Emily's face, which gave the brunette a sinful idea. She had learned of this position after she had been researching how to please a woman. Emily rolled onto her back next to Alison and smirked when the blonde had an expression of panic.

"Em, why did you stop?" She practically whined.

"I want you to sit on my face." Emily whispered. "That's what it's called, right?"

Alison was baffled. Here was sweet, shy Emily Fields asking her to do something so erotic. Alison never thought she would hear anything like that come from someone who seemed so innocent. She had to admit that it severely turned her on. Alison sat up and slowly crawled over Emily's body until her center was hovering over Emily's mouth. Her thighs comfortably rested on either side of Emily's head. Emily reached up and grabbed Alison's hips, encouraging her to lower her body. Soon Emily was sucking on Alison's clit. The shorter girl was breathing heavily and instantly began rocking her hips. Emily reached behind the blonde and began kneading her backside while quickly flicking her tongue. Alison reached for her own breasts and roughly massaged them while Emily devoured her.

"Fuck... Em." Alison whispered.

Emily began moving her head side to side as Alison was wildly riding her face. Emily moaned against Alison as she sucked the blonde's clit and repetitively flicked her tongue against it.

"Yes... yes! Emily... make me come!" Alison began softly chanting Emily's name, desperately struggling to remain unheard by anyone else. Her thigh muscles were trembling from overexertion as pleasure spread across her body. Alison tangled her fingers into her own hair as she continued grinding against Emily's mouth. This was everything Emily had hoped it would be. She was nervous, but another tip she learned was to act confident even when you weren't. Emily kept her eyes locked onto Alison's face while touching the blonde everywhere she could reach. Alison's jaw had fallen open as ragged breaths were escaping her.

Emily understood why Alison enjoyed pleasing her so much. It was hypnotizing to watch the other woman approaching her orgasm. Alison reached for the headboard to steady herself. She bit down on her bottom lip to suppress her low moans, but Emily still heard every last one of them. Emily used the remainder of her energy and flicked her tongue directly against Alison's clit. It was just the push that the blonde needed.

"Em!" Alison cried out in a low gravely voice.

Emily felt Alison's thighs pressing against her head and suddenly the blonde froze. The only movements she created were tiny twitches from her legs and abdomen. She was panting and whimpering as she experienced her first orgasm at the expense of Emily's mouth. It was as if an electric current began surging between her legs and spread down her thighs, up to her abs, and across her entire body. Alison lost control of herself as she reached between her legs and held onto Emily's hair while she loudly called out the brunette's name.

If this was what sex with Emily felt like then Alison had definitely been missing out. Finally she reached her climax, releasing a long moan of approval as she felt Emily greedily lapping up all of her moisture. She knew she was soaking the brunette's mouth, but Emily seemed to love it. Emily had been moaning nearly as much as Alison. Alison remained hovering over Emily's face until the last waves of her orgasm had subsided.

Releasing her grip on Emily's hair, Alison crawled backwards until she was straddling the swimmer's hips. She rested her head on Emily's chest and fought to catch her breath. Emily held her close, kissing her forehead as she gave Alison a little time to collect herself. Emily was relieved that her mother was in Texas, because there was no way she wouldn't have heard Alison if she had been home.

It didn't take long before Alison had caught her breath and was greedily kissing Emily. She immediately tasted herself and loved that she was the person that caused Emily to taste like that. It was turning her on all over again. She kissed across Emily's chin in an attempt at cleaning up every last drop of her arousal that was coating the taller woman's skin. Emily didn't complain, as she was loving the attention. Soon Alison stopped and had her forehead resting against Emily's.

"Tell me why we have never done that before? That was incredible." The blonde asked, but didn't expect a response.

"Probably because you are very loud." Emily teased.

Alison began blushing. "I'm so sorry Emily. I tried being quiet, but damn. Your mouth. I mean, you are so good at that. I hope your mom didn't hear."

"As loud as you were, she probably did." Emily said as she attempted to keep a straight face.

Alison's face turned pale, so Emily decided not to tease her any further. "She probably heard you all the way from Texas, which is where she currently is."

Alison sat up on Emily's lap, straddling her and glared at the brunette. Emily smirked as she sat up to follow the blonde.

"I'm going to wipe that glare off your face if it isn't gone in three seconds." Emily threatened.

Alison didn't back down and continued to glare at the other woman. Emily counted to three and sure enough Alison hadn't changed her face, so she reached between the blonde's legs and easily slid two fingers into the soaking wet blonde. Alison hadn't expected the intrusion, but welcomed it nonetheless. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out and instinctively began grinding down onto Emily's lap, causing the brunette's long slender fingers to penetrate her deeper.

Emily rested her cheek on Alison's shoulder while encouragingly squeezing the blonde's backside. Alison was riding her fingers and it was so sexy that it was taking away Emily's breath. The knowledge that the two were completely alone was the reason Alison was able to completely let herself go. She loudly cried out Emily's name when the brunette began curling her fingers, hitting that sweet spot that made Alison's legs tremble. The shorter woman had her arms wrapped around Emily's neck as she increased her pace, riding Emily's fingers as if it was her only opportunity to do so.

Emily couldn't help herself from moaning every time Alison would grind against her. It was what Emily imagined a lap dance would feel like only ten times better. Alison pulled back and Emily took the opportunity to position a third finger at the blonde's entrance. Alison quickly thrust forward and swallowed the third finger, crying out from pleasure and surprise.

"I love the way you fill me up." Alison lowly growled against Emily's ear, losing all control and bouncing up and down on Emily's lap.

Emily's fingers impaled the other woman all the way to her knuckles. Alison felt herself stretching around the brunette and she loved it. The sounds of their flesh slapping together echoed throughout the room. Emily's headboard was bumping into her wall as a result of Alison riding her so roughly, but she didn't dare stop the blonde. She could tell from the noises that fell from Alison's lips that she would soon be coming all over her fingers.

Emily brought her lips to Alison's and frantically kissed the other woman. Alison bit down on Emily's bottom lip and tugged, allowing it to scrape through her teeth. Emily moaned and slapped Alison's backside with her free hand causing the blonde to loudly moan once more. Alison tangled her fingers into Emily's raven locks while she summoned the last of her energy to ride the brunette as though her life depended on it.

"Emily. Yes... So good." Alison whimpered.

Emily wrapped her free arm under Alison's backside, standing and pressing her into the nearest wall. Alison deeply moaned as she tightly wrapped her arms and legs around the athlete. Emily swiftly pumped her fingers in and out of the blonde causing her to practically scream.

"Emily! What has gotten into you? Oh, God. Don't stop." Alison moaned out, pleasantly surprised by Emily's passion.

Alison felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her orgasm began spreading across the lower half of her body. She bit down onto Emily's shoulder causing the brunette to whimper. Emily slammed into the blonde with no intention of stopping. The only sound Emily could focus on was Alison's erratic breathing as it washed over her ear.

"So... Good!" Alison gasped out as her entire body clenched and trembled.

Alison's orgasm hit her quickly and once again, she felt herself freeze. Emily held her fingers deep inside of the blonde and tapped them against Alison's g-spot, effectively helping the other woman ride out her high. Alison was no stranger to sex and this was by no means her first or second orgasm, but something about it was different. It felt better than she ever remembered sex feeling. She felt connected to Emily in a way that she had never experienced with anyone else.

It wasn't until Emily felt that Alison was no longer squeezing her fingers that she finally stopped her motions and carried the blonde to bed. She held Alison from behind and sweetly kissed her neck several times.

"How in the hell did you learn half of that stuff?" Alison rasped out once she finally found her voice.

"I did some internet research. I've just been wanting to touch you for so long. I decided to educate myself a bit." Emily admitted.

"It paid off." Alison said with a soft laugh. "No one has ever taken me like that before." Alison breathed out, completely satisfied.

"Is that a good thing?" Emily asked, feeling a little nervous.

"That is a great thing." Alison rolled over to lock her eyes onto Emily's.

She threw her leg over the swimmer's hip and gently kissed her favorite brunette.

Once they broke the kiss Emily nervously asked. "Will you stay the night with me? I... I have been wanting so badly to wake up next to you."

Alison felt her heart practically melting at how cute Emily was. "Of course I will stay, but only if you refuse to take your hands off of me."

Emily smiled as she pulled the blonde closer. "Oh, I already planned on that."

 **Finally! All it took was a little push for Alison to get herself together. Lets see what happens from here. Feel free to share your thoughts. Also, I wanted to thank my new beta. I didn't realize how badly I needed one, so thanks, .**


	13. Chapter 13

Since the night that Alison allowed herself to fully enjoy being with Emily the two had been growing closer. Emily and Alison enjoyed being together so much that they lost track of time and suddenly school was out for winter break. To Alison's relief they had managed to keep their secret the entire time. They even managed to spend most of their Christmas break together without anyone becoming suspicious.

Alison surprised herself when she bought Emily a Christmas present, but she wasn't surprised when the sweet brunette had presented her with a beautifully wrapped package. Emily had gotten Alison a bottle of perfume, which the blonde thought smelled amazing. Emily really did have great taste and Alison thought it was a lovely gift. She was also pleased with the gift that she had gotten for Emily and the brunette seemed to agree. It was a charm bracelet with a few charms already in place. A book, because Emily had been Alison's tutor, a mermaid, and a water droplet because of Emily's natural ability to swim, and to be cheeky she added a Venus symbol. Alison was never one for exchanging gifts, but Emily brought out a side of her that she never knew existed. She thought that over time she could find different reasons and occasions to get more charms for the taller woman.

The two were currently cuddling in Alison's bed, the only thing covering their bodies was a thin layer of sweat and a blanket. Alison was attempting to catch her breath, while Emily seemed unfazed, sporting a cocky grin.

"Damn it, Emily. I swear you get better and better at that every time." Alison said as she exhaled.

"I'm glad you like it." Emily purred as she nipped at Alison's neck.

"I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word." Alison moaned as Emily continued to tease her neck.

"Then I'm glad you love it."

Alison threaded her fingers into Emily's hair and pulled the other girl into a deep kiss. Emily hummed against Alison's lips and eagerly accepted the sign of affection. It wasn't long before they got carried away and began round two. There were many times the two had attempted to spend time together with their clothes on, but it never ended that way. If Alison was willing to behave then Emily wasn't and vice versa.

Alison hadn't admitted it to Emily, but she was growing attached to the other woman. She tried to fight it, but that was a battle she had quickly lost. By the time the two were too exhausted to continue they were once again cuddling, only this time Emily was behaving herself. Alison was laying on her back while the brunette was using her chest as a pillow. Alison was gently trailing her fingertips across any part of Emily's body that she could reach and enjoying every second of their time together. Neither woman spoke for a while after they finished ravaging each other. Alison was certain that Emily had fallen asleep when the brunette broke the silence.

"I think I'm ready to come out... Not to everyone, just my friends. I think they will accept me." Emily whispered.

Alison's expression grew blank as she stared at her ceiling. Their situation was becoming more real every day. She wasn't ready to be Emily's girlfriend and she definitely wasn't ready to tell a soul about the feelings she was developing for Emily, yet here the brunette was ready and willing to tell her friends. She had a feeling that Emily was even ready to enter a relationship with her and the thought terrified her.

"That's a big deal. Are you sure you are ready?" Alison asked in a hoarse voice.

"Yeah, I know I am ready to tell them. I just want to share this with them."

"And what if they ask if you are seeing anyone?" Alison asked, afraid to know the answer.

"Don't worry, Ali. I won't tell them about us. I've told you before. Not until you are ready."

"Ok," Alison breathed out in relief. "When do you plan on telling them?"

"Probably this Friday during our movie night. That will give me the whole week to prepare for it."

"Well, I am here for you if you need anything. I think it will go well. I can speak for Hanna more so than the others, but she has always been open minded and loving... But if for some reason it doesn't go well you can come to me and I will try my best to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Ali." Emily said while placing a kiss on Alison's chest, directly over her heart.

Alison felt her pulse quicken every time Emily did anything sweet like that.

"As much as I am enjoying this, I need to be leaving soon. Mom is picking my dad up at the airport and I want to be there when they get home." Emily said without making any effort to actually leave the blonde.

"I understand." Alison whispered while pulling Emily as close to her as possible.

It wasn't easy for the blonde to admit it, but she hated watching Emily leave. The moment the door shut she felt herself craving the other woman. Emily raised her head up and rested her hands under her chin while staring at the shorter woman.

"What?" Alison asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to look at you. You are so beautiful."

"Why are you so sweet?" Alison tried to deflect what Emily had said as she felt her face heating up.

"You just bring it out of me I suppose." Emily said with a shrug.

Emily leaned forward and deeply kissed the blonde before grudgingly pulling herself away. She stood in all her nude glory and began searching for her clothing. Alison shamelessly stared at Emily's flawless body. She had acquainted herself with every dip and curve of the tanned woman's body and she loved every inch of it. Emily turned and caught the blonde practically drooling.

"Like what you see?" She teased.

"Very much. You should come back to bed. You know you want to start round three." Alison purred.

"Of course I do, but I can't." Emily said with a frown.

"I know. It's just more fun to be in my bed when you're here with me."

"That's because you always get me naked." Emily deadpanned.

"Not true. Two days ago you came over and all I did was give you one hug and a kiss when you got here and that was it. I didn't touch you or make any kind of inappropriate suggestions... I believe it was you that shoved me onto the bed and had your way with me."

"And if I remember correctly you were the one scratching my back, begging me to not stop." Emily threw back with a smirk.

"How could I not? You were the one that was relentlessly burying your fingers inside of me." Alison husked, growing more turned on by the minute.

She slowly removed the blankets to reveal her bare body. She began massaging her own breasts and whimpering softly while Emily watched, feeling her jaw drop. Emily was frozen to the spot as she witnessed Alison manipulating her own body. The blonde's brow was furrowed as she teased herself, and simultaneously teased Emily as well.

"Mmm, feels good, but your hands feel much better. I love it when you squeeze my breasts like this." Alison whispered as she began lightly pinching her nipples. "Can I get a goodbye kiss before you go?"

Emily removed the shirt she had recently put on and allowed it to fall to the floor as she approached the other woman. She grabbed Alison's hands and pinned them above her head while connecting their bodies.

"You really are irresistible." Emily mumbled before connecting her lips to Alison's.

The blonde spread her legs and wrapped them around Emily's hips. Their kisses immediately grew heated when Emily began to rock her hips into Alison.

"Yes!" The blonde hissed as she broke away from Emily's lips.

"We have to be quick. I still need to make it home."

"Then you better stop wasting time." Alison teased.

Emily held onto Alison's wrists with one hand while using the other to enter the shorter woman with two long, slender fingers. Alison released a shaky breath as she felt Emily going straight for her g-spot. The brunette really wasn't wasting time. She roughly and quickly plunged her fingers into the blonde causing Alison to loudly moan.

"Emily... just like that." She weakly encouraged while clenching around the brunette's intrusive fingers.

Emily lightly bit down on Alison's shoulder, loving the way she was squirming beneath her. Alison began panting and squeezing Emily with her thighs. Emily used her hips to thrust her fingers deeper into Alison. The blonde felt her eyes flutter closed while her body froze. She would never get enough of having an orgasm with Emily's fingers inside of her. It had quickly become her favorite activity after the first time she gave herself to Emily.

"Em... Emily! Yes! Make me come, baby."

Emily used the last of her energy to roughly thrust into Alison. She felt the blonde soaking and suffocating her fingers. Emily licked the length of Alison's neck until the blonde broke free from her grip. She held onto Emily's shoulders, trembling while her orgasm began taking over. She clenched around Emily's fingers and released a low, drawn out moan as the other woman filled her with pleasure.

Once Emily felt Alison's body relaxed and sinking into the bed she took the opportunity to move away and quickly get dressed.

"Don't distract me this time. I really have to go." Emily scolded with a smirk.

"Like... you were... complaining." Alison managed to speak between breaths.

"I'm really not, but I do have to leave now."

"So, how about that goodbye kiss?" Alison teased.

"Would I ever say no to you?" Emily asked while walking toward the blonde.

"I hope not."

She pressed her lips to Alison's and held the kiss for a long moment, hating to pull away from the other woman.

"I'll see you later. Preferably before school starts back." Emily said, voice laced with hope.

"Of course you will. If you're lucky I'll crawl through your window tonight." Alison teased, though she knew it really was a possibility.

"I'll make sure to save you a spot in my bed. Goodbye, Ali."

"Bye, Emily."

Emily shut Alison's bedroom door behind her as she left the DiLaurentis household. She took off in a sprint in the direction of her house. Hopefully she would make it there before her parents. If not, her reason for being late was completely worth it.

~X~X~X~X~X

After Emily had left, Alison rolled onto her front and stretched out across her bed. She was enjoying the relaxed feeling in her body, though she had to admit she felt a little sore. Over the months of sleeping with the brunette Alison had noticed the other woman coming out of her shell. She was timid at first, but her confidence had grown and at times she got rough with the blonde. Alison didn't mind it in the least. She loved feeling sore long after the brunette was gone. It was a reminder of the things that the swimmer had done to her body. If she thought about it for too long she would get turned on all over again, which wouldn't be a good idea because she wasn't sure when she would see Emily again. Alison knew the brunette would be spending most of her free time with her father since he wouldn't be in town for long. She completely understood, but she missed the other girl already, though she wouldn't admit it.

Alison was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear her front door open. It wasn't until she heard foot steps on the staircase that she knew she was no longer alone. She was a little surprised when she heard her bedroom door creak open, but she knew it had to be Emily.

"Hey, babe. Did you forget something?" Alison called out without opening her eyes.

"I didn't, but apparently you did."

Alison's eyes shot open once she realized the voice didn't belong to Emily. She turned around and scrambled to cover her exposed body.

"Mona, you scared me!" She cried out.

"Did you forget we had plans to go shopping today?" Mona asked with an arched brow.

"I, uh... Sorry. Give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"So, who is your mystery lover?" Mona teased as she turned her back on Alison to give the blonde some privacy.

"No one."

"I bet it was Noel." Mona continued to tease.

"Gross!" Alison let slip without thinking.

"Gross? Since when is Noel Kahn gross? He's the hottest guy in school... unless... there's only one reason I can think of that you would think the hottest guy is gross." Mona said causing Alison to internally panic.

There was no way she was prepared to explain to Mona that she had feelings for another woman. She wasn't even able to explain it to herself.

"You must have real feelings for him. I mean, he must be pretty special if the thought of Noel Kahn is gross to you. So who is the lucky guy?" Mona asked.

"We're not having this conversation. Ok, you can turn around, I'm decent." Alison said as she approached her dresser. "Just let me touch up my makeup and I'll be ready."

"Oh, come on, Alison. Friends tell each other stuff. I just want to know if I know him." Mona continued to plead.

"You don't." Alison lied.

"So he's a college boy?"

"Like I said. This conversation is not happening." Alison said with a tone of finality.

"Ok, ok, but I'll find out eventually. You can't keep this a secret forever." Mona said with a smirk.

Alison froze and stared at herself in the mirror. It was as though she was finally having a reality check. If she continued sleeping with Emily someone would catch on. Eventually her world was going to crumble and Alison wasn't sure if she would ever be ready for that. She could continue being involved with Emily and eventually face the consequences or stop it now and pretend it never happened. She wasn't sure if she would ever be able to fully move on from the brunette. All she knew was that she had a decision to make and she had to make it soon.

 **And there goes Alison second guessing something that she obviously wants. Let me know what you think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Alison was still torn between continuing to see Emily or cutting off all communication with the brunette. Emily, however, was in great spirits. She was happy that her dad was home and she successful came out to her friends. They fully supported her and Emily was on cloud nine. Alison was happy for her, but a part of her was jealous. Everything seemed so easy for Emily. She was able to come to terms with her sexuality. She was even confident enough to tell her friends, while Alison couldn't even say it out loud to herself.

Emily was laying on her bed with Alison's head on her chest. She was playing with the blonde's hair and enjoying her company. Emily's parents were having a date night, which left Emily and Alison plenty of time to spend together.

"So what did your friends end up saying when you told them?" Alison asked.

"They told me that they didn't care who I dated as long as I was happy and that the person was good to me."

"That's really great, Em. I'm happy for you." Alison said while absentmindedly tracing patterns with her fingertips against Emily's arms.

"Hanna had so much fun with it." Emily said with a chuckle.

"Of course she would." Alison said with a smile. "What did she say?"

"She just said that it was amazing to have a lesbian friend and now she's trying to find me a girlfriend."

Alison's head shot up and she looked at Emily with fear in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ali. I'm not going to let her hook me up with anyone."

Alison visibly relaxed and closed her eyes when she felt Emily's hands gently stroking her cheeks. Emily leaned forward and pressed her lips against Alison's, which completely calmed the distressed woman.

"But won't your friends get suspicious if they try to set you up on a date and you always refuse." Alison asked, suddenly worrying that they would get caught.

"Ali, don't worry about it. They would never suspect that you are the one I'm involved with."

"What if they did? Emily, I'm not ready for that." Alison said, beginning to panic.

"Babe, please calm down."

"Em, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I can't risk anyone finding out. I'm scared."

"Ali, don't be afraid. Please, just calm down." Emily pleaded.

Alison sat up and began putting her shoes on.

"Alison, where are you going?" Emily asked with furrowed brows.

"I can't do this, Emily. It's too much. I can't be ... gay." Alison said, whispering the last part.

"Ali..." Emily started toward the blonde, but she backed away.

"Emily, we have to end this. I can't handle it."

Emily felt her eyes well up with tears. "Ali, please. Don't run from me."

Alison felt her eyes tearing up. She wouldn't be able to do this if Emily begged her to stay. She desperately wanted to, but she couldn't be gay. She couldn't come out of the closet. She couldn't live an out and proud life like Emily was ready to. Emily deserved someone that could proudly show her off, but she didn't think she could ever be that brave.

"I have to. You deserve better than this. Goodbye, Emily." Alison whispered before exiting Emily's bedroom. Emily turned to her bed, wanting to curl up and cry, but images of Alison and herself tangle up in the sheets began to flood her mind. She turned and made her way to the window seat and allowed her tears to freely fall. She and Alison hadn't defined their relationship, but it still felt like the blonde had just broken up with her. She had never been heartbroken until this moment. Emily silently sobbed with her knees pulled to her chest, feeling as though her heart may actually crack into a thousand pieces. She felt the weight of her charm bracelet as it dangled from her wrist. She quickly removed it and threw it across her room. If Emily was going to get over this pain then she was going to have to remove everything from her life that reminded her of Alison . She wouldn't be able to completely avoid the blonde, but she needed to make this separation as easy as possible.

~x~x~x~

Emily had managed to calm herself before her parents came back from their date. She spent the rest of the evening pretending to be fine, which exhausted her. She felt like she didn't sleep at all that night and it showed the next day at school. She dragged her body to her locker, completely skipping her early morning swim session. She hadn't even dried her hair after her morning shower, leaving it soggy. Her eyes had deep purple bags under them and she yawned while pulling out her textbook. Hanna approached the brunette and scrutinized her appearance.

"Em, why are you in sweats? I had the cutest outfit picked out for you, but you didn't come by my house."

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep too well last night." Emily said, while yawning again.

"You ok?" Hanna sympathetically asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess my sleep schedule got messed up over the holiday break." Emily lied.

"Well stop by tomorrow and we can start doing our morning makeovers again." Hanna cheerfully stated.

"Alright." Emily mumbled.

Emily began walking to her first class of the day and of course the first person she saw was Alison. After staring for a brief moment she averted her eyes, trying to ignore the blonde. She noticed that Alison looked perfectly fine. She was wearing a gorgeous dress with leggings and cute boots. Her makeup was flawless as always and her hair fell in perfect curls. She was laughing with her friend Mona. Emily felt as though Alison was completely unfazed by this turn of events, while Emily felt as though her world was falling apart. Emily thought that the feelings must have been one sided because if Alison felt the same way as Emily she wouldn't have been able to carry herself as well as she was. This thought only made Emily feel worse. How could she allow herself to care so deeply for someone that didn't care about her at all?

Alison noticed Emily out of the corner of her eye. She looked the brunette up and down and felt immensely guilty. Emily looked as though she was having a difficult time, but Alison thought she still looked beautiful. Even in sweats with no makeup and a wet head Emily still looked like a goddess. Alison had to force herself to look away because she felt her heart breaking. Mona noticed Alison staring at Emily and scoffed. "Fields looks like garbage today. I guess the new it girl has fallen off her throne."

Alison nervously chuckled, not wanting Mona to suspect anything, but she didn't agree with her friend. Emily would always look beautiful to her.

~x~x~x

True to her word Hanna had a gorgeous outfit waiting for Emily the next day. Thankfully Emily was able to get a bit more sleep than she did the previous night, so she didn't feel as awful. She felt good enough to go for her morning swim. She even found the strength to do her hair. Thankfully Hanna was a ball of energy because Emily didn't feel like doing her own makeup. Emily ended up dressed in a grey skin tight dress with black knee high boots and of course Hanna supplied matching accessories. After Hanna had finished Emily's morning makeover the two left the restroom and walked down the crowded halls of Rosewood High.

"So, last night I was thinking about you being gay." Hanna started.

"No, Hanna. I won't go on a date with you." Emily joked causing the blonde to look offended.

"Bitch, please. You know we would be hot together, but that is not what I was talking about. I was talking about setting you up with this girl that is in my math class. Her name Is Maya and I think she is pretty cool. I talk to her every now and then and I believe she is single. You two might hit it off. I heard she is bisexual." Hanna explained.

"I don't know." Emily skeptically said.

Emily knew that Alison had ended things between them, but it had only been a few days. She wasn't ready to move on so quickly. She looked down the hall in the direction of Alison's locker to see Noel Khan hovering over the blonde. He was leaning in a little too close for Emily's liking and Alison seemed to be encouraging it. She laughed at something he had said and placed her hand on his chest. She was definitely flirting with him. Emily felt a pain stabbing in her heart at the sight. Clearly she was ready to move on, so Emily should as well.

"Come on, Em. Just talk to her. You never know. She might be the one." Hanna pleaded.

"Fine. I am willing to talk to her." Emily said with a sigh.

Hanna cheered and hugged her friend. "Hell yes. This way you won't be the only one of us that is single. You can bring her over for movie nights and we can have a quadruple date and..."

"Slow down, Hanna." Emily interrupted. "I only agreed to talk to her. There is no need for you to pick out my wedding dress."

"Sorry, it is just exciting."

"Then why don't you date her?" Emily offered.

"Because I am kind of crazy about Caleb if you hadn't caught on."

"Yeah, I think we have all noticed." Emily said and fake gagged.

"Oh whatever. As soon as you and Maya go on a date or two you guys will be the same as Caleb and I."

Emily rolled her eyes at her friend and left her behind as she walked to her first class. She passed Alison on her way and glared in the blonde's direction for a moment before averting her attention in front of her.

The look had shocked Alison. She wasn't expecting Emily to be angry at her, though she guessed she deserved it. She had abruptly abandoned the other girl and moments ago was shamelessly flirting with Noel. Not that she was interested in him, but she had to keep up appearances if she didn't want anyone to catch on to her dirty secret. The hateful look was burned into Alison's mind. She couldn't help but think about how sexy Emily looked when she was angry. The dress she was wearing didn't help matters. It left very little to the imagination and Alison knew exactly what was underneath that dress. The images that were taking over her mind were very much X-rated. Alison had to stop herself from getting lost in thoughts of Emily's naked body. She wasn't sure how long she was going to crave the other woman, but she hoped it wouldn't last too long. Staying away from Emily was the most difficult thing she had ever done, and if the swimmer was going to walk around looking like a goddess then she knew she would never survive.

~X~X~X~X~X

Emily sat down at her usual table for lunch where Aria, Toby, and Spencer were already seated.

"Hey, guys. What's going on?" Emily asked.

"Not much, just debating on what movies we should watch this weekend." Came Toby's reply.

"It really isn't much of a debate considering that Spencer has the final say so since she is hosting." Aria said causing Toby to wine.

"I just don't want to watch a chick flick."

"I like chick flicks, but I'll make you a deal. I will pick the first movie and you can have the second one." Spencer said in an attempt at a compromise.

"If that is the best I can get then I will take the deal." Toby teased before leaning in to kiss Spencer on the cheek.

Emily felt saddened by the sweet gesture. She wished it could have been that simple for her and Alison. To openly show affection without fear of public backlash. Before she could mope and get lost in her thoughts she saw Hanna and Caleb approaching the table with a girl Emily had never seen before.

"Hey guys," Hanna greeted. "This is Maya. We have Math together."

Emily perked up at the name. So this was the girl that Hanna was going to try hooking her up with. Emily had to admit that she was very pretty. This strange woman had dark curly hair, plump lips,and her style was cute and unique. Everyone introduced themselves with the exception of Emily. She was too busy looking over the new girl. Suddenly Hanna cleared her throat, effectively gaining Emily's attention.

"Emily, this is Maya. Maya, this is Emily." Hanna announced.

"Hi." Emily said with a shy smile.

"Hey." Maya said with a smile of her own.

"Anyway, Maya has something she wanted to ask you." Hanna said as she nudged the other brunette, causing her to blush.

"Would you like to go have lunch with me?" May asked a little above a whisper, but Emily heard her perfectly.

Emily locked eyes with Hanna, who was looking at her expectantly.

Emily turned her attention back to Maya and stood. "Sure, sounds great."

Maya beamed and boldly cupped Emily's hand, leading her away from the cafeteria and out into the parking lot.

"I thought it would be nice to leave campus for lunch. If you don't mind." Maya spoke up, feeling a bit more confident now that so many eyes weren't on her.

"That is fine with me." Emily replied as she followed the other woman to her car.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Alison couldn't prevent herself from gazing in the direction of Emily's lunch table every so often. Her leering became more frequent once she noticed Hanna bringing someone else to their table. Someone Alison had never noticed before. All attention from their table seemed to be focused on Emily and Maya, which left Alison with a sinking feeling in her stomach. Emily had briefly mentioned that Hanna wanted to set Emily up on a date. Maybe this was it. The thought made Alison feel sick, but she wasn't going to allow it to bother her. It could be anything. Surely Emily wouldn't move on so quickly. Alison continued to watch as Emily stood and was guided away from the cafeteria by this strange new girl. Alison was burning holes into the back of the strange brunette's head as she disappeared through the double doors.

"Looks like Fields bats for the other team." Mona spoke, breaking Alison from her thoughts.

"What are you talking about?" Alison asked, attempting to mask her uneasiness.

"She just left with Maya St. Germain. She dates girls. Guys too, but I guess as of now she is on girls again."

Alison opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Oh, I guess it isn't a big deal. I have nothing against homosexuals. My favorite cousin is gay, but this does make for some juicy gossip, and you know how much I love to gossip." Mona said mischievously.

Alison looked back at the direction that Emily had disappeared to. So this was what her life could end up like. If she were to enter a public relationship with Emily she would be subject to gossip. It was a relief that Mona wasn't homophobic, but when it came to gossip nothing was off limits. Alison wasn't sure if she could handle that, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she could handle watching Emily date another woman. Never in her entire life had Alison ever felt so conflicted.

 **So, once again Alison has messed things up. I know a lot of you have been wanting some jealous Alison and it looks like she is making an appearance. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to say thank you for continuing to read this story. I love reading all of your messages and reviews.**


	15. Chapter 15

Alison had never felt so miserable in her life. Because of her own actions she had to sit back and watch Emily and Maya grow closer. It was subtle and an outsider would assume the two were only friends, but Alison wasn't an outsider. She knew there was something going on and it pained her to witness it. She hated the way Maya would touch Emily's shoulder or the way her favorite brunette would laugh with the other woman. Alison hated everything about the situation, but she had to admit that for once Emily looked carefree. Emily deserved to have a normal relationship and Alison knew it, but it was difficult to watch someone else give that to her. Alison wanted to give those things to Emily, but she knew she couldn't. She wasn't ready and she couldn't even imagine a time that she would be prepared for that kind of life. Alison had to be strong and allow someone else to give Emily the things she deserved.

It was between classes and Alison needed a moment to herself after seeing Maya shamelessly flirting with Emily in the hallway. She needed to disguise her true feelings. Alison was hurting. The pain was immense, but she couldn't show it. She entered the nearest restroom, which was full of giggling freshmen. One glare from Alison wiped the smiles off of their faces and sent them scurrying out of the room, leaving the blonde alone. The queen bee sighed as she looked over herself in the mirror. To everyone else she was normal Alison DiLaurentis, but she could see a change in herself. It was subtle, but she could see it. Being with Emily and experiencing that closeness changed her for the better, but she had to let it go.

She knew calling things off with Emily was for the best. Emily would get over her and move on with some other woman and Alison would move on and settle down with some guy. Alison assumed that she would probably stay in Rosewood, get married and have a few kids. She would live a completely normal life, whereas Emily would probably move away to some big city. She would have women left and right trying to be with her, but Emily was too sweet. She would never be a player. Emily would find a gorgeous woman who was ready to settle down and who was proud of who she was. They would get married, maybe have a few kids as well and live happily ever after. That would almost be the case for Alison, except when she closed her eyes and imagined her future with a husband, she never seemed fulfilled. She wasn't sure if she would ever be satisfied with that life, not the way Emily could satisfy her, but that wasn't realistic. Emily wasn't an actual option and she felt stupid for entertaining the possibility for all those months.

Alison was sure of her decision to end things with Emily, but she couldn't figure out why it felt so wrong. Why she still wanted the other woman. Why she couldn't stop missing her and wanting to wake up in Emily's arms. It wasn't even about the mind blowing sex that they always had. She missed Emily's presence. She missed making the other woman smile and the protective way Emily would hold her after they were intimate. Emily was so perfect to her, but Emily was a woman and that wasn't normal for them to be together. Alison sighed out as she continued to look over herself. She would never be the same again. She just needed to find a way to tough it out.

The squeaking of the door opening brought Alison back to reality. She sharply turned her head, fully prepared to shove the intruding individual out of the restroom when she realized who the person was. Of course it was Emily. It was always Emily. The brunette always had perfect timing and as annoying as it was, it was a huge comfort to Alison. The two held eye contact for a long moment. Both were too nervous to actually speak. Emily kept having flashbacks to the night that Alison ended things between them and she was growing more emotional by the second. She had to get away from the blonde, as she refused to let the other woman see how broken she truly was.

Emily turned to leave and Alison wasn't entirely sure what had come over her, but she found herself taking two large strides and reaching for Emily's wrist. Emily turned around, curious as to why the other woman had prevented her from leaving, but Alison had yet to speak. She just continued staring into Emily's eyes, afraid to move. Afraid to blink. Emily patiently waited to find out what Alison wanted from her, but the blonde never spoke.

Alison was struggling with their separation. She could be strong at times, but being within proximity of Emily had depleted all of her strength and all Alison wanted to do was fall into Emily's arms. She knew she would regret it later and that she couldn't toy with Emily's emotions, or her own for that matter, but she needed some form of comfort. Emily was the only person who knew how difficult the situation was. Alison couldn't go to her friends and explain to them how badly her heart was hurting, but maybe she could find some form of solace in Emily. No matter how fleeting it would be.

She found herself unable to control her body as she wrapped her arms around Emily's waist, resting her cheek on Emily's shoulder. All Alison wanted was a hug from someone and to be told that she made the right decision. Maybe even to be told that she would be ok. She knew it was wrong to seek that kind of support from Emily of all people, but Alison had nowhere else to turn. Emily had quickly became her comfort zone over the last few months and she saw no reason that they couldn't retain some sort of friendship.

Emily didn't move a muscle. Half of her was shocked at Alison's action, but the other half had grown to expect the blonde's indecisive behavior. Emily stood in place, allowing Alison a moment to get the hug out of her system before she rested her palms on the shorter woman's shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Ali, this isn't ok. You can't just push me away one day and pull me close when it is convenient for you. This is hard enough on me and if I am ever going to get over you then I need a clean break. I'm sorry and I'm not trying to be a jerk, but you hurt me. You hurt me worse than you realize and if the only way I am going to heal is to pretend that we never knew each other then that is exactly what I will have to do. I hope you understand. If not now, maybe someday you will." Emily said, feeling her heart pounding harder every second.

Alison stared at Emily before averting her gaze to the burgundy tiled floor. She took a deep breath, but nothing was going to fix the hole in her heart. Hugging Emily was a moment of weakness and she couldn't allow any more of those to occur. It wasn't good for her or for Emily and she knew the other woman didn't deserve to be dragged around or to have her emotions toyed with. If she couldn't stay strong for herself then she would have to do it for Emily. Alison looked up at the taller woman and deeply sighed.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have done that. I just..." Alison began explaining herself, but realized she didn't know what to say. "Never mind. I have to go."

Alison was embarrassed by her actions and needed to escape the situation, so she did what she was good at. She walked away from the other woman, ignoring the nagging feeling that she was making a huge mistake.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

A few weeks had passed since Alison had made a fool of herself in front of Emily. Since then she had successfully managed to avoid the other woman. However, Alison seemed incapable of looking away anytime Emily was in the same room as her. The one thing that Alison was definitely unable to avoid was watching Maya and Emily. The two had been inseparable ever since Hanna introduced them and it was killing Alison. She hadn't seen them showing affection or anything overly friendly, which Alison was thankful for, but she knew there was something more than friendship occurring between them. Unfortunately, Maya's locker was across the hall from Alison's, which left the blonde to bear witness to their budding friendship.

Alison heard Maya talking to someone as she approached her locker causing the blonde to roll her eyes. She hated the other girl, though she didn't know a thing about her. She kept her back turned, but couldn't help but drop.

"She's really sweet and I like her a lot already." Maya said.

"So, when are you going to ask her out on a date?" Alison heard the unknown girl ask.

"As soon as I see her pretty face." Maya said dreamily.

Alison gagged, but she attempted to keep it to herself.

"Well, get ready because here she comes. I'll see you later. Good luck." Said the other person.

Alison froze and listened as hard as possible. She wanted to hear every word. She needed to hear it, though it was more than likely going to rip her heart into pieces.

"Hey, gorgeous." Maya said.

"Hey." Emily shyly replied.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, what's up?" Emily asked sweetly.

Alison pulled out her compact and used it to discreetly look over her shoulder.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime?"

Alison watched as Emily's cheeks dusted over a shade darker. It was faint, but Alison knew her well enough to know when she was blushing. Alison impatiently watched and waited to hear Emily's response.

"Yeah, I'd like that. What did you have in mind?" Emily asked.

"That's a surprise, my dear. I'll pick you up tomorrow at six if that is alright." Maya said as she leaned forward. Her face was inching closer and closer to Emily's and the brunette wasn't pulling away. Her eyes even fluttered closed in anticipation. Alison, unable to watch the exchange, closed her compact and scrambled to pick up her books. She needed to get away as quickly as possible before she really was sick. In her panic Alison ended up dropping everything in her arms, causing them to slam into the floor, effectively startling Emily. Maya had been inches from kissing Emily when the noise caused her to jump and pull away. Emily looked toward the cause of the noise when she saw Alison crouched on the floor retrieving her belongings. She briefly wondered how long Alison had been there. She hadn't even noticed the blonde.

"Great, I'll see you then." Emily said with a smile before turning toward Alison and helped her pick up her books.

She knew she needed to keep her distance from the other woman, but Alison looked like a nervous mess and Emily still had a soft spot for the blonde.

"You ok?" Emily asked, surprising Alison.

Even when they were sleeping together the two never interacted at school, which is why Alison was surprised that Emily was willing to help her, though she knew it was her own fault that they never had anything to do with one another in public. Alison stared at Emily briefly before shaking her head and dryly chuckling.

"I'm fantastic." Alison whispered sadly.

Once the two stood Alison saw Maya waiting for Emily. "Em, can I walk you to class?"

Before Emily could respond to the other brunette, Alison spoke up. "Actually I need to talk to Emily."

Alison didn't give either of them a chance to respond before she grabbed Emily's hand and led her through the first door that she could l find, which happened to be the natatorium. Alison made a beeline for the girls locker room with Emily quickly trailing behind her. Once the door was shut and Alison realized they were in fact alone, she froze. She had no idea what to say to Emily, but everything in her head was screaming for her to get her favorite brunette away from Maya. She couldn't let Maya kiss Emily. She couldn't let them go on a date. She knew Emily deserved those things, but it was tearing her apart to watch it happen. Alison knew she was the one who ended things, but never for the briefest moment did it ever feel right. She desperately tried to convince herself that she made the right decision, but the more pain she felt in her heart the more she was second guessing her choice.

"Ali, what are you doing?" Emily asked, completely confused.

"Do you really like her?" Alison whispered without turning to look at the swimmer.

"She's not afraid to be with me. In private or in public." Emily responded.

Her reply wasn't in an accusing manner, but she was being honest with the blonde.

"That's not what I asked." Alison turned and slowly walked toward Emily.

"Does she make you happy? Do you have feelings for her? Do you get chills when she touches you?" Alison reached up and allowed the tips of her fingers to tickle Emily's arms, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake.

"N..not yet." Emily stuttered.

"Not ever." Alison whispered.

"What?" Emily whispered in return.

"Because you are mine." Alison said.

She had gotten so close to the taller woman that her lips ghosting against Emily's with every word.

"I am?" Emily nervously asked.

"Yes, Emily. You are mine. I can't stand to watch someone else have you. It's killing me, baby." Alison said as a few tears fell from her eyes and trickled down her rosy cheeks.

She didn't plan on getting emotional, but her heart was broken and she desperately wanted to mend it.

"But she thinks I'm worth it." Emily sighed out, defeated.

Alison kept her hands on Emily's arms as she leaned back to study the brunette.

"You think that I don't know that you are worth it? You are Emily. That's not what this was about."

"What was it?" Emily asked a bit louder.

"I'm so afraid, Emily. This is the scariest thing that's ever happened to me, but it's also the most exciting. The most satisfying. The best thing that's ever happened to me." Alison admitted.

Before Emily could speak Alison had their lips gently pressed together. Alison was standing on the tips of her toes to meet Emily's lips. The swimmer wrapped her arms around Alison's hips to help hold her up. Alison felt herself beginning to cry harder, but she didn't pull away from Emily. She kisses her deeper, which Emily eagerly returned. The brunette cupped Alison's cheeks and wiped away the tears with the pads of her thumbs while Alison slowly pushed Emily until her shoulders made contact with the lockers. Their kisses grew in intensity as Alison began shamelessly pawing at Emily's body. She was once again wearing a tight dress and Alison was no longer able to control herself.

"Mine." Alison growled as she kissed her way down to Emily's neck.

Alison began sucking on Emily's neck, purposefully leaving a mark. Emily wanted to stop her from leaving it in such an obvious place, but it felt too good. She moaned at Alison's possessiveness while tangling her fingers into blonde locks. Alison reached for the zipper on the back of the brunette's dress and slowly dragged it down, allowing it to puddle around her hips. With Emily's top half only being covered by a bra Alison leaned forward and covered the tops of Emily's breasts with open mouthed kisses. Once again she began sucking on Emily's caramel flesh, leaving more marks as proof that Alison was the only person who could touch her. Emily moaned and held Alison's head against her chest, encouraging the shorter woman to do anything she wanted.

Alison was Emily's weakness. It took so much of her energy to push the other woman away, but this time she didn't want to. She missed Alison's touch more than she knew. Soon Emily had pushed Alison's skirt down, allowing it to fall to the grey tiled floor. Alison brought her lips back to Emily's, the two working to quickly undress each other without breaking the kiss. Alison immediately reached between Emily's legs to find that the swimmer was completely soaked through her panties. Alison's possessiveness was turning Emily on at an accelerated rate. Alison tugged Emily's panties until they were on the floor. She began hungrily kissing Emily and exploring the taller woman's mouth with her tongue. Emily whimpered when she felt Alison teasing her clit with the tips of her fingers.

Not wanting to give Alison the upper hand Emily reached between Alison's legs and pulled her panties aside before plunging two fingers inside of her. Both women began moaning as they manipulated each other. Emily rested her cheek on Alison's shoulder and began panting, her hot breath ghosting across Alison's neck, causing the shorter woman to shiver. Alison began rubbing Emily faster, prompting Emily to pump her fingers deeper and harder into Alison. Both women were growing louder as their pleasure increased.

Standing was becoming increasingly more difficult, so Emily pulled away and walked to her locker with shaky legs. She fumbled with the combination as Alison watched her in confusion. It wasn't until Emily pulled out a dark blue fleece blanket that Alison realized what Emily had in mind.

"It gets cold in the mornings, so I always bring this with me before I swim." Emily explained as she spread it across the floor.

She turned to face the blonde and wasted no time in continuing their activities. She reentered the shorter woman, causing her to whimper and reach between Emily's legs. Slowly the two slid onto the floor, Emily landing on top of Alison. Alison knew her hair was going to be ruined and her top was going to be wrinkled, but in this moment her only focus was on Emily's fingers that were being stuffed inside of her. Alison scratched the nails of her free hand down Emily's toned back, causing the swimmer to hiss in pleasure. They were quickly getting into it, but before either woman had a chance to react, the door opened to reveal a stunned Maya St. Germain. She blushed and turned her back on the other two women, letting the door slam behind her. Emily attempted to pull away to chase after the quickly retreating woman, but Alison stopped her.

"Ali, I have to go talk to her. She might tell someone." Emily rushed out in a state of panic.

"She might, but you have something more important to do right now." Alison purred as she pulled Emily back on top of her.

"What could be more important than making sure the whole school doesn't hear about this?" Emily asked, shocked that Alison wouldn't let her go after Maya.

"Making love to your girlfriend." Alison stated as if it were the simplest thing.

The look on Emily's face was priceless. It was the cutest thing Alison had ever seen. It was like a child on Christmas morning getting everything they had ever wanted.

"Are you serious?" Emily whispered, hoping that she wasn't misunderstanding.

"Dead serious." Alison mumbled as she crashed their lips together.

Excitement was coursing through Emily's body. She frantically began kissing Alison and re-entered the blonde. Emily used her hips to thrust into Alison, causing the shorter woman to bite her bottom lip to contain her scream of pleasure.

"Mine." Emily said, copying Alison's word from earlier as she placed wet, open mouthed kisses across the pale flesh of the blonde's neck.

Alison moaned and squeezed Emily's hips with her thighs. "All yours."

Alison reached between Emily's legs once again and frantically rubbed circles against her clit, as she felt her own orgasm quickly approaching. Both women were helplessly moaning as their bodies writhed together.

"Come with me, Emily." Alison lowly demanded.

"So c..c.. close." Emily stuttered out.

Alison spread her legs as wide as her muscles would allow, wanting to give Emily all the space she needed to thrust into her. Emily bucked her hips harder and faster. With every thrust she curled her fingers inside of Alison, loving the noises that the blonde was emitting. In no time both women were shaking and panting as they simultaneously orgasmed. Emily fought to keep her eyes open, wanted to watch Alison's face as she fell apart. The blonde's eyes were tightly shut while her mouth had fallen open, taking in deep breaths and releasing them as low moans. Emily's eyes fell to Alison's lips as the blonde choked out the word "mine." Emily collapsed on top of Alison, but the shorter woman didn't mind. She held Emily close and peppered her forehead with soft kisses.

"Alison, did you really mean that?" Emily breathlessly asked once more, needing to be certain.

"Every word of if. You are mine and I am yours." Alison said as she brushed a few sweaty locks of Emily's hair behind her ear. "I know you and I have a lot to talk about, but I can't fight this anymore. It is exhausting. I can't watch someone else have you. It hurts too much."

Emily pressed a lingering kiss to Alison's lips as she fought to control her emotions. She was so happy in that moment, but Alison was right. They did have a lot to talk about.

"We are so late for class." Emily groaned, knowing there would be repercussions.

"Late is an understatement... but it was worth it." Alison sweetly replied.

Emily smiled as she sat up and began making herself presentable once more, Alison following suit.

"I really need to go talk to Maya." Emily cautiously approached the subject.

"Do what you have to do Emily, but by now the whole school probably knows. If they do then so be it. At least I won't have to take the plunge of coming out on my own." Alison tried to look at things on the bright side.

"Maya doesn't seem like the kind of person that would out someone like that, but I know she is upset, so I need to go explain this to her to make sure she doesn't."

"What will you tell her?" Alison asked.

"The truth. That my heart is with someone else and I can't seem to let her go." Emily said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Alison's hips.

"I have your heart, huh?" Alison playfully teased.

"You do." Emily easily admitted.

"I guess it goes without saying that you have mine as well." Alison said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, not at all afraid of what she may be facing once she exits the locker room.

 **Once again, thanks to my beta, , for saving me. So this was an eventful chapter. Jealous Alison was finally pushed to her limit. All they have to worry about now is making sure Maya doesn't tell everyone. Let me know what you thought about this chapter. Also, I just started reading a new fic. It only has 2 chapters so far, but it is already amazing and I can't wait to read more of it. Go check it out if you have a chance. It is** _ **Duplicity**_ **by Rosemonster.**


	16. Chapter 16

Emily was once again preparing for her friends to come over for their movie night. The swimmer happily hummed as she stood in her kitchen, pulling down various snacks onto the island. Emily had been nothing but ecstatic ever since she and Alison had officially begun dating. Nothing had been able to put her in a bad mood, not even Paige McCullers. After Maya walked in on them Emily was able to explain the situation to the other woman. Emily could tell that Maya was hurt by the situation, but at least she kept their secret. Emily pulled down the final bag of chips when she heard her phone ringing. Her face lit up when she saw that it was Alison calling her.

"Hello?" Emily happily answered, but was met with a sound she didn't expect to hear.

She heard Alison deeply breathing and gently whimpering.

Emily was confused for a moment, still unsure of what she was hearing. "Alison?"

"Emily." Alison breathlessly called out.

"What are you doing?"

Alison softly moaned before replying. "I'm rubbing myself and thinking about you."

Emily's entire face flushed and she cleared her throat before abandoning her task and headed to her room, afraid that her mother might overhear their conversation.

"So what made you decide to do this?" Emily husked into the phone once she was safely in her room with the door closed.

"I miss you and I know I won't be able to see you today. I just got so turned on thinking about you." The blonde admitted.

Alison had Emily on speaker phone and was breathing harder and harder, the sound quickly arousing the swimmer. She wanted to touch her blonde so badly.

"Em, if you were here what would you be doing to me?"

"We would both be naked. I would be on top of you pinning your arms above your head with one hand and rubbing your clit with my other." Emily lowly whispered.

Alison moaned as she continued to rub herself, closing her eyes imagining that her own fingers were Emily's.

"That feels so good, Emily. I love the way you touch me." Alison whimpered.

Emily had to bite her lip in order to remain silent. She had never experienced phone sex, but her girlfriend was so sexy that she actually was enjoying it.

"I would be kissing your neck and gently sucking on it while rubbing you faster."

Alison was breathing deep and slow as she touched herself exactly as Emily described.

"I would be scratching your shoulders and wrapping my legs around you." Alison sighed out.

Emily moaned as she imagined what it would feel like. "I would bring my fingers lower and enter you with the tips before pulling out and teasing you."

Alison continued to copy everything Emily said. "Please, Emily. Give it to me."

"I don't know if you want it bad enough." Emily teased.

"I want you so badly. Please put your fingers inside of me." Alison begged.

"I would slowly fill you up with three fingers, loving how tight you are." Emily husked.

Alison pushed three of her fingers inside of herself and cried out in pleasure as she felt herself being stretched.

"I would slowly pump my fingers in and out of you while kissing your gorgeous lips."

"I would tangle my fingers in your hair and lightly pull." Alison could barely speak around her moans.

Emily closed her eyes and imagined that she was really with her girlfriend. She moaned as she pictured Alison beneath her, helplessly panting with her eyes tightly shut.

"I would thrust my fingers a bit deeper and harder, causing our breasts to bounce together."

Alison wildly thrust her fingers between her legs and moaned louder.

"Emily, I'm already so close. I want to come for you, baby. Please let me come." Alison whimpered.

"I would curl my fingers inside of you and massage your favorite spot as fast and as rough as I could." Emily said as she felt her own arousal building between her legs.

Alison cried out once again. "If you were here... I would drag my nails down your back and squeeze your ass."

"I would use my hips to thrust my fingers into you. Faster and rougher while biting down on your shoulder."

"Oh, fuck... Emily. I'm coming. I'm coming for you." Alison whimpered and moaned as she violently fingered herself with one hand and with the other lightly squeezing her throat in the exact same way that Emily would when they got a little carried away with each other.

"Get it, Alison. Come all over my fingers." Emily encouraged.

Alison softly dragged her fingernails from her throat, between her breasts, and across her stomach as she felt herself spasming from the orgasm. Her jaw dropped and she continued to fill herself until she couldn't take anymore and her orgasm began to subside. The blonde whimpered Emily's name one last time before her body became still and she allowed herself to relax and sink into her bed. She was breathing deep and slow as she tried to calm herself down. Emily was breathing in the exact same way, completely satisfied with her first time having phone sex, though she didn't actually get off.

"Alison DiLaurentis, what has gotten into you?" Emily asked with a chuckle.

"I couldn't help myself." She replied in a whisper.

"You are probably the horniest person I have ever met." Emily teased.

"If you have seen what my girlfriend looks like then you would understand why I constantly want her."

Emily blushed at the compliment. "The feeling is completely mutual, just so you know."

"I really needed that." Alison said as her breathing began to even out.

"Next time maybe I will actually be able to touch you." Emily hopefully said.

"Next time I want to reenact everything we just did." Alison purred.

"We can do anything you want."

"Anything?" Alison mischievously asked.

"Almost anything." Emily corrected, causing both women to laugh.

Suddenly Emily heard her mother calling her from downstairs. "Hey, babe. I have to go now. Mom is calling me, but I can't wait to see you again."

"Ok, if you get a chance later maybe you can call or text." Alison replied as she pulled the blankets over her half naked body.

"Of course. Goodbye, beautiful."

"Bye, Emily." Alison said dreamily.

Emily called down the stairs to her mother. "I'll be right down, mom."

She made a quick trip to the restroom in order to make herself presentable before descending the stairs to find Hanna lounging on the sofa.

"Hey, I decided to come a little early to see if you wanted help getting the snacks ready." Hanna offered with a smile.

"You just wanted to help me eat the snacks." Emily deadpanned.

"Duh, Fields." Hanna said with a huge grin.

The two had fun preparing for the rest of their friends to arrive, plus Aria's boyfriend, Jake. They had yet to meet him, so when Aria asked if she could invite him to their movie night everyone happily agreed. By the time Emily had placed the last bowl of snacks on the coffee table in her living room she heard her doorbell ring. Hanna sprinted across the living room and pulled the door open, smiling at the five faces on the other side.

"Wow, Emily. You sure do look different with blonde hair." Caleb teased causing Hanna to affectionately roll her eyes.

Hanna was actually very fond of the guy she was now able to call her boyfriend. She stepped out of the way and allowed everyone to enter Emily's home.

"Hey, guys." Emily said with a smile as her friends began making themselves at home, though Jake seemed shy compared to everyone else.

"Everyone else has already had the opportunity of meeting Jake, except for you two. So, Emily and Hanna, this is my boyfriend Jake. Jake this is Emily and Hanna." Aria introduced.

"Hi and welcome to our movie night." Emily said from her spot on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you." Hanna added.

"It's nice to meet you both. Thanks again for including me." Jake added as he made himself comfortable next to Aria on the loveseat.

"Is there going to be enough seats for everyone?" Hanna asked as she realized there was room for six but there were seven of them this time.

Emily looked around and noticed that Aria and Jake had occupied the love-seat, while she, Hanna and Caleb had filled in the sofa.

"That's fine. Spencer and I will just have to snuggle in the recliner." Toby replied causing the brunette to blush, but agreed nonetheless.

Like Hanna and Caleb, Toby and Spencer had recently made their relationship official. As they made themselves comfortable and prepared to start the movie Emily's mother passed by the living room and scanned the area, taking in all the teenagers.

Emily noticed and smiled. "Hi, mom."

"Hi, Mrs. Fields." The rest called out.

"Hello. I was just going to let you know that I'm going to meet with my book club, so I'm trusting you to behave." Pam playfully glared at her daughter.

"I always behave." Emily threw back.

"Sure you do. Don't think I haven't noticed you sneaking your little friend in at night." Pam continued to tease, unaware that her daughter was starting to panic as her friends stared at the younger brunette in confusion.

"Speaking of that, where is Alison? Shouldn't she be joining your movie night?" Pam asked, only furthering everyone's confusion.

Emily tried to play it off by smiling. "She is busy tonight. Maybe next time."

"Ok, tell her I said hello. And that she's not as sneaky as she thinks." Pam said with a laugh before she left.

Pam was uptight about a lot of things, but she didn't mind her daughter sneaking friends over. Emily was doing well in school, so she had no reason to be concerned. If the youngest member of the Fields family had been sneaking a guy over Pam would not have been so calm, though little did she know it was actually safer if Emily did sneak a boy over. As soon as the front door closed all eyes, excluding Jake's, we're on Emily.

"Alison?" Hanna asked in disbelief. "THE Alison?"

"I... I..." Emily started before her mind could come up with a proper lie. "I have been tutoring her."

"Then why have you been sneaking her in?" Aria asked, suddenly feeling protective.

"She doesn't want anyone to know that she needs tutoring, so she wants to do it at night where no one can see her coming over here." Emily felt immensely guilty for lying to her friends.

"Classic Alison." Hanna scoffed.

"She isn't still bullying you is she?" Caleb asked.

"No, ever since I've been helping her everything seems to be fine. Really, it's not a big deal. Let's just get this movie night started." Emily said, trying to dismiss the subject.

Hanna side eyed the swimmer, but reluctantly looked away when Toby started the movie. Emily tried to pay attention to the film, but it was difficult. She was too nervous to enjoy it. She wasn't going to be able to relax until she talked to Alison about what happened. She had no intention of keeping anything from the blonde, even though the information was likely to freak her out.

Twenty minutes of the film was all Emily was able to take before she stood and stretched. "I'm going to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

She rushed up the stairs and locked herself in her room while pulling out her cellphone. She called her girlfriend and was immediately greeted by a sultry voice.

"Hello, gorgeous. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Yeah. I didn't expect to call you, but something happened." Emily vaguely said.

"Are you ok?" Alison quickly asked with a panic laced voice.

"Yes, I'm fine. But mom asked me, in front of everyone might I add, why you weren't at our movie night." Emily explained.

"Oh... What did you say?" Alison asked in a surprisingly calm manner.

"I told her you were busy and couldn't make it."

"What did you say to your friends." Alison asked, continuing to shock Emily with her level of calmness.

"I told them that I've been tutoring you at night."

Alison could hear the anguish in Emily's voice. "And they believed you."

"Yeah." Emily sadly whispered.

"Em, lying to your friends is killing you, isn't it?" Alison asked, though she already knew.

"It's ok." Emily tried to be tough, but Alison wasn't buying it.

"No, it isn't. Go tell them the truth." Alison demanded in a soft tone.

"I'm not going to do that to you, Ali." Emily said, refusing to out her own girlfriend.

"It's ok. I promise. You trust these people, right?"

"Completely." Emily said, without a doubt.

"Then you can trust them to keep this a secret." Alison reasoned.

"This is a huge step, Ali. Are you sure about this?"

"If I don't take baby steps I'll never be able to completely come out. I still don't know what I am, but that doesn't really matter. What matters is that you and I are together. In order for us to stay together we need to be able to compromise. I'm not ready to come out, but you are. So we meet in the middle. Tell your friends about us."

"Ali, you can take some time to think about this. You don't have to decide now." Emily tried to persuade the blonde, but it was of no use.

"Em, this isn't just about me. I want this relationship to work. I know I haven't voiced this before, but I care so deeply for you. I want to make you happy and telling your friends about us will do that. I'm ok with this. I know new relationships are exciting and you want to be able to tell your friends. No one should have to keep that locked inside. I don't ever want you to regret being with me. I don't want you to resent me for any reason. I already have so much to make up for, so please just do this. We will be ok. I promise." Alison once again insisted.

"Ok." Emily breathed out.

"Ok, go tell your friends. Call me later and let me know how it went."

"I will. Thanks, Alison."

"No, thank you. For giving me a chance. I'm trying my best to not mess it up."

"You're doing a great job. I wouldn't change a single thing." Emily said with a love sick smile.

"Go get em, Tiger." Alison encouraged and soon Emily was descending the stairs to join her friends.

"You ok, Em?" Hanna asked. "You were gone forever."

"I'm fine, Hanna." Emily said rolling her eyes. "I was on the phone."

"Ooooh. With Maya?" Hanna teased.

Emily hadn't had the chance to tell her friends that things with Maya weren't going to work. Thankfully the other brunette didn't out Alison after all. Emily had caught up with the other woman before school was over and was completely honest with her. Maya was upset and Emily could see the disappointment in her eyes, which made her feel guilty, but the other woman was completely understanding. She promised that she would never tell anyone and Emily believed her.

"Maya and I aren't talking anymore." Emily said, approaching the subject she was excited, yet nervous to tell her friends about.

"Aww, why not? You guys were cute." Aria chimed in.

"Because I've been seeing someone else. It's been a secret, but we have had our ups and downs. We were on a down when I agreed to go out with Maya, but I can't be with anyone else. My heart is set on this person." Emily vaguely explained.

"Who is it? Why haven't you told us?" Hanna demanded to know, with excitement in her voice.

"Because this person wasn't ready to come out. And I am only going to tell you who it is if you all swear to never tell anyone. It stays between us. She's still not ready to come out, but she's ok with me telling you guys." Emily said, ready for the big reveal.

Everyone agreed to keep it a secret and Emily began wringing her hands.

"Ok," The swimmer announce. "I haven't been tutoring Alison. She is actually my girlfriend, but my mom doesn't know that and I'm not ready for her to."

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hanna exclaimed.

"After the way she treated you?" Aria questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Yeah, Em. That's a little sadistic." Caleb added.

"Look, I know it's not the ideal way to meet your significant other, but she and I just kind of ended up together. I don't regret it and I'm not going to stop." Emily said, suddenly growing defensive.

"Is she good to you now?" Spencer asked.

"She is amazing. I can't even begin to explain it." Emily gushed.

"Then that is all that should matter to us. Right guys?" Spencer called out to the group.

Everyone reluctantly agreed except for Hanna who suddenly looked like a kid in a candy store. "Wait a minute! So THAT is where your hickey came from!"

Emily's face turned blood red causing everyone in the room to erupt in laughter.

"Wooooh, get it, Em. So you two have been doing the nasty?" Hanna asked causing Emily to blush once again.

"I'm not telling you that." Emily refused to admit.

"You don't have to. Your face says it all." Caleb teased.

"That's good you have someone that makes you happy. Just be sure that she's really in this and it's not some kind of prank." Aria added.

"Trust me on this. If it were a prank it would have blown up long ago. She's not that good at acting." Emily defended.

"Oh, so you mean you don't think she's faking her orgasms?" Hanna teased while wiggling her eyebrows and laughing.

"Hanna, you are so crass." Spencer chastised with a playful eye roll.

"But it's true. Look at Em's face. It's priceless." Hanna continued to laugh.

"Ok, this conversation is over. Let's finish the movie." Emily said with a smile, happy that her friends took the news well.

It was difficult to come out to her friends, but she couldn't imagine having the same conversation with her mother. There was no way she was ready for that. She sent Alison a good night text, letting her girlfriend know that everything went well. She was finally able to relax and enjoy her friends, no longer holding the weight of her secret relationship.

"One more question." Hanna piped up halfway through the film.

"What?" Emily asked with an eye roll.

"Who wears the pants?" Hanna asked with a mischievous grin.

"Please do not tell me that is your way of asking who is the man and who is the woman in the relationship." Emily deadpanned, completely ready for people to ask that question for the rest of her life.

"What? Of course not. I'm not sure which of you wears more dresses. It's a close call. The point is both of you are very feminine. Of course that isn't what I'm asking. What I am asking is which of you is whipped." Hanna asked while raising her eyebrows.

"Neither of us." Emily defended.

"I bet it is you. I can just see Alison being a prude yet wanting everything to be about her." Hanna continued to tease.

Emily was lost in thought for a moment as she thought back to the many times she had been intimate with her favorite blonde. She thought about their first time, Alison definitely wasn't a prude when she took her in a public place. She thought of the time they were once again sleeping together at school when they were caught by Maya. The first time Alison went down on her and how the blonde seemed to be starved for her. She thought of the first time she went down on Alison and how the blonde straddled her face. The more Emily thought about it the more she realized Hanna was completely wrong.

"Ok, never mind. I take it back." Hanna said causing Emily to shake her head.

"What's that?" The brunette asked.

"Judging by the way you just stared off into space practically drooling I can imagine that I was wrong. I never knew Ali D could be such a freak in the sheets. So it is YOU that is whipped?"

"No one is whipped." Emily playfully argued.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." Toby added.

"Yeah, let's make this interesting." Caleb said.

"If no one is whipped then Alison won't come running over here to join us when you call and invite her." Toby reasoned.

"Why would I call and invite her?" Emily asked with her brows furrowed.

"Because this is practically a couples' movie night and she is your girlfriend." Aria added as she snuggled closer to Jake to prove her point.

"Alison isn't going to be comfortable coming over here." Emily explained.

"She was ok with you telling us about her, so she might surprise you. I bet you have her so whipped that she will come running the second you call her. Go on, give it a try. Prove us wrong." Hanna pushed.

Emily rolled her eyes and reached for her cell phone before walking in the direction of her kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hanna called out.

"To get a little privacy before I call my girlfriend. Jeez." Emily said without turning around.

Once in the kitchen he scrolled through her contacts list and landed on Alison's name. She held the phone to her ear and once again waited for the blonde to answer.

"Hello again, sweetheart." Alison cheerfully greeted.

"Hey, you. I wanted to ask you something." Emily spoke in the sweetest tone.

"Anything for you." Alison softly replied.

Emily blushed before she spoke. "Everyone here has their significant others with them except for me. I'm all alone and I miss you." Emily tried to soften up the blonde so she wouldn't say no.

"Maybe you can sleep over at my house after your friends leave." Alison suggested, knowing what Emily was hinting at, but not entirely comfortable with the idea.

"Or maybe you can come join us and after everyone leaves you and I can have a slumber party at my place."

By this time Hanna had tiptoed across the living room and was standing on the other side of the kitchen wall eavesdropping on Emily's conversation.

"I'm not sure I would be welcome there." Alison sighed, knowing it was her own fault.

"Not true. Everyone else told me I should invite you and I really want to, so that is why I am calling. You are completely welcome here." Emily tried persuading her girlfriend.

"Em... I'm comfortable kissing you and holding you when it is just the two of us, but I don't know how well I will handle it in front of other people. I'm nervous." Alison admitted.

"Please, baby." Emily said in the sweetest voice she could possibly conjure. "You said earlier that the only way to become comfortable with this is to take baby steps. This is a baby step. Imagine if we fall in love and end up married with children. Eventually you would have to be able to hold my hand in public or show some kind of affection. This is a baby step in that direction... but I won't be upset if you don't come. I do understand and you can take this as slowly as you need. Just know that you are very much welcome to join us."

"Give me ten minutes." Alison huffed out, though she wasn't angry.

"Really?" Emily excitedly exclaimed.

"Yes. I will see you soon, my girl." Alison said before hanging up the phone.

Emily stood in the kitchen smiling for a moment before deciding to rejoin her friends. As she entered the living room she caught the tail end of Hanna jumping over the back of the sofa.

"Eavesdrop much?" Emily asked the blonde with a raised brow.

"Please, baby. Don't be mad at me." Hanna teased causing Emily to blush.

"It worked didn't it?" Emily defended.

"That it did. So now we all know that Alison is, in fact, the whipped one." Hanna said with a large smile.

"Please don't say that in front of her." Emily pleaded, which caused Hanna's smile to grow.

"Would I ever do something like that?" The blonde innocently asked.

"Absolutely." Emily said without taking a moment to think it over.

"You know me so well." Hanna threw back.

"I'm warning you, Hanna. Behave yourself." Emily said with a stern look.

"Me? I always behave. Don't I, Caleb?" The blonde batted her eyelashes at her boyfriend who quickly looked away.

"I'm not taking any part of this conversation." Caleb said with a laugh.

"I'll take that as a no." Emily deadpanned.

~X~X~X~X~X

There was a soft knock at the front door at a particularly scary part of the movie. Everyone knew Alison was coming to join them, but it still caused Aria to jump and Hanna to scream. Emily couldn't contain her laughter as she pulled the door open to reveal the most beautiful woman she had ever laid eyes upon.

"Is that how you greet your girlfriend?" Alison asked with a smile, loving the sound of Emily's laughter.

"Sorry, you just scared Hanna and Aria. It was great." Emily stepped back to allow Alison to enter, but the blonde remained rooted to the spot.

She looked the blonde up and down as she tried to figure out what the problem was. Alison looked down at her feet and bit her bottom lip. It was then that Emily realized her girlfriend was nervous. She smiled at how cute the blonde was acting. Emily stepped onto her front porch and closed the door behind her before pulling Alison in for a hug. She began peppering kisses across the other woman's shoulder.

"Baby, are you nervous?" Emily cooed.

Alison nodded her head and whimpered her response. "Uh huh."

"It's ok. They are all accepting and no one cares about anything. Everything will be fine, I promise." Emily said in an attempt at comforting the other woman.

"I know, but I'm still not comfortable." Alison admitted.

"Come here." Emily said as she opened her arms.

Alison fell into the embrace and tightly held her girlfriend. Emily began rubbing Alison's back and peppering kisses across her shoulder, neck, and cheek. Alison felt her body beginning to relax, especially when Emily's lips landed on her own. The two began slowly kissing while Alison was helplessly clinging to the other woman, as if Emily was her lifeline. Emily felt herself getting a little carried away, but she didn't stop. She parted Alison's lips with her tongue and slowly explored the shorter woman's mouth.

It was in this moment that Hanna once again decided to peek through the window to see what was taking so long.

"Damn! Even I have to admit that this is hot." She whispered to the rest of the group.

She turned around to face her friends, all of whom were waiting for her to explain.

"They're making out and they look so good together." Hanna said before turning around to take another look.

"Give them some privacy, you fiend." Spencer said with a laugh.

"Not a chance. This is Alison freakin' DiLaurentis we're talking about. Kissing another woman." Hanna excitedly hissed.

Emily continued kissing her girlfriend, cupping her face with both hands to ensure the blonde didn't pull away, which Alison had no intention of doing. She whimpered into Emily's mouth and slid her hands up the back of the taller woman's shirt. She dragged her nails down Emily's spine, which she knew was the brunette's favorite. Suddenly Emily stopped kissing Alison and pulled away with a smirk.

"We have to stop now."

"Why?" Alison whined.

"Because you're getting way too turned on." She simply said.

"How do you know that?" Alison demanded to know while her face turned into a scowl.

"The noises you're making. And the fact that you only scratch me when you're trying to turn me on. And if you want me to be aroused then that means you already are." Emily said as though she were an expert on the blonde.

Alison blushed because she knew it was the truth. Emily knew her better than she was aware.

"It's pretty dark out here. We can have a quickly. No one would see us." Alison suggested with a laugh, knowing very well that Emily would refuse.

"I can think of one person that would see. I guarantee if you look over my shoulder you will see a pair of blue eyes spying on us from the window." Emily whispered.

Alison glanced in the direction of the window and sure enough there was someone watching them.

"When you're right you are right." Alison said with a laugh.

Hanna was always the silly one in the group. Alison never showed it, but she really did enjoy having the other blonde around.

"Are you calm enough to go inside?" Emily asked.

"Yes, let's do this." Alison replied as she took a deep, calming breath.

Once inside all eyes were on Alison and Emily. Alison shifted closer to her girlfriend and laced their fingers together for comfort. There weren't many things that caused Alison to lose her confidence, but this was one of them. She wasn't afraid of Emily's friends, but she knew how important friendship was to her girlfriend. It was as important as Emily was to Alison, which was an immense amount. Meaning Alison had to win them over in order to keep Emily happy.

"Hey, Alllllli." Hanna called out in a singsong voice as she leaned back against Caleb.

"Hi, Hanna and everyone." Alison hesitantly responded.

All of Emily's friends, including Jake, greeted the newcomer.

"So what movie have you guys decided on?" Emily asked in order to shift the attention from her girlfriend.

"Caleb and Toby picked another scary one. Go figure." Hanna said with an eye roll, though she didn't actually mind.

Emily sat down beside Hanna in the middle of the sofa, motioning for Alison to take the empty place beside her. Alison was relieved that the movie was about to start, but Hanna once again spoke up, ensuring that the attention remained on Alison.

"So, Emily was just telling us how whipped you are." Hanna said with a mischievous smile.

Alison's eyes widened as she looked at Emily in disbelief. The brunette held her hands up in surrender with a sheepish look splayed across her face.

"I didn't say that. Not at all."

"Alison DiLaurentis doesn't do whipped." Came her sassy reply, causing Hanna to laugh even harder.

"Aww, come on. Not even for Emily?" Spencer decided to tease as well.

Alison looked at Emily and her girlfriend suddenly had the sweetest look upon her face.

The brunette wrapped her arms around Alison's waist, leaned in, and pressed her lips to the shorter woman's ear while whispering. "Not even for me, baby?"

Emily only used that pet name when she really wanted Alison to agree to something. It hadn't failed her yet. As expected, Alison practically melted into the embrace while pressing her face against Emily's neck. She didn't want to see anyone's face when she nodded her head to agree.

"That's ok, Jake is a little whipped too." Aria added to help relieve some of Alison's stress.

Aria was always the person that wanted to ensure that everyone else was happy and comfortable. Jake wrapped his arm around her shoulder and immediately agreed.

"I won't deny it. There's no shame." Jake agreed.

"Yeah, so is Toby." Spencer added.

"And of course Caleb is. Who wouldn't be whipped over me? I'm freaking charming." Hanna said causing Emily to lovingly roll her eyes.

Soon the conversation had died down and all attention was on the film. Emily felt proud of Alison's progress, because it wasn't long into the movie before Alison reached for her and pulled their bodies together. Emily looked over and locked eyes with her girlfriend, who was softly smiling.

"I want to kiss you." Emily whispered.

Alison bit her bottom lip before closing her eyes. Emily leaned forward and brushed their lips together, ensuring that they didn't get carried away. She pulled away and Alison still had her eyes closed with the faint smile gracing her lips.

Emily leaned closer to whisper. "You are so cute."

Alison opened her eyes and smiled brighter. "You are."

She leaned forward and kissed the tip of Emily's nose which caused a few "ooohs" to sound around them. They didn't realize they had acquired an audience.

"You guys want to get a room?" Hanna suggested with a wink.

"Shut up, Hanna." Emily said, leaning over to playfully shove the other blonde. Emily turned toward Alison and rested her head on the shorter woman's lap. Alison spent the remainder of the movie sliding her fingers through Emily's silky smooth locks. Her eyes were growing heavy and soon she felt herself nodding off.

~X~X

"Red alert! Red alert!" Alison heard as she felt herself being jarred awake.

She panicked and looked around and noticed Emily was also confused.

"Hanna, what the Hell?" Emily blurted out while rubbing her tired eyes.

"You two lovebirds were cuddled up asleep and your mom is about to walk in the front door." Hanna explained.

Emily moved a little further from Alison and tried to act casual as her mom entered the room.

"Hey, kids. How's your movie night?" She called out.

Everyone replied with "good" or "fine."

"Oh, Alison. I didn't know you would be here. Emily said you were busy."

"I was, but I managed to make it for the second movie." Alison politely replied.

Pam smiled and hung her coat on the rack before turning to her daughter. "I'm going to get some sleep. Enjoy your movie night."

"Goodnight, mom. See you in the morning."

As soon as Pam was out of sight Emily resumed her position on Alison's lap. Alison happily wrapped her arms around the other woman and made herself comfortable once again. The rest of the movie passed quickly and soon everyone was headed to their own homes. Hanna often spent the night with Emily, but this time she felt that she should go to her house. She teased Emily a few times about Alison taking her place before she left and the two were finally alone.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Emily asked.

"Not at all. I'm glad your friends are that accepting." Alison said as she stood and stretched.

Emily reached for the blonde's hand and guided her to her bedroom. Once both women were ready for bed they crawled under the covers and wrapped their arms and legs around each other. Alison leaned forward and began pecking Emily's lips causing the brunette to giggle, but happily kiss back. When they parted Alison rested her head on Emily's chest, closing her eyes in an attempt at going to sleep.

Emily began rubbing Alison back and was surprised that the blonde seemed as tired as she did.

"I'm shocked." Emily said.

"Hmm?" Alison sleepily replied.

"You're going to sleep and you didn't even try to get my clothes off. I'm just shocked." Emily teased.

"Hmm." Alison hummed as she sat up.

She began placing open mouthed kisses across Emily's neck, but before she got carried away she pulled away to yawn.

Emily cupped Alison's cheek and pulled her in for a brief kiss. "Get some rest, babe."

"But you're right. I do want to get naked with you." Alison said, leaning forward to kiss Emily's neck again.

Emily moved away and pulled the blonde against her chest. "I want you too, but you're sleepy. I was only teasing you. We don't always have to have sex."

"I know we don't have to, but it's so much fun." Alison replied while yawning.

"I'm happy just as long as I get to be with you. I don't care what we do." Emily said while pulling the blankets over their bodies.

"Me too, Em."

Emily rubbed Alison's back until she heard the other woman deeply breathing, signaling that she had fallen asleep. Emily was thankful for her girlfriend's progress. Alison had come a long way and even Emily's friends were accepting. Her life was starting to look up and she was truly at peace. Emily kissed Alison's forehead and held her as close as possible until she herself fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **Everything seems to be going great for Emison and I am glad that there are more happy chapters. But after this one there are only three chapters left :( As always, let me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

Pam Fields awoke early on Saturday morning. She headed into her kitchen, expecting to find a pot of coffee, but was disappointed to find it empty. There had yet to be a Saturday in which Emily didn't make coffee before going on a run. Considering that the youngest member of the Fields family was unable to get into the school's swimming pool on a Saturday she opted for going for a run instead. Worried that her daughter may not be feeling well, Pam decided to go and check on her. She slowly ascended the stairs, attempting to be quiet, and gently pushed open Emily's door, but was met with a sight that shocked her.

She felt uneasy as she saw that her daughter wasn't alone in her bed. She normally wouldn't care that Emily had a friend spend the night. By now Pam was well used to Hanna spending the weekends with her daughter, but this time it seemed to be a different situation. Pam knew that girls were affectionate in their friendships, but this surpassed friendship in her book. She knew what a loving embrace looked like and that was exactly what she was looking at. Emily was laying on her side facing Alison. Both girls had their arms and legs wrapped around each other. Alison's head was securely tucked under Emily's chin and both girls were in a peaceful sleep.

Pam eased the door shut and made her way back into the kitchen. She pulled out a stool and rested her elbows on the island. She had no idea how she was supposed to feel in this moment. She wished more than anything that her husband were home. He always knew what to do or say to calm her racing thoughts. Unfortunately, she was unable to call him. His schedule was so busy that she simply had to await his phone calls instead. This was not something she was going to be able to get through on her own. She went to her bedroom and began dressing herself. All the while contemplating her decision. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but she needed another opinion on the matter at hand. From the standpoint of a parent Pam knew that Alison's parents deserved to know what their daughter was up to, so she thought that maybe if she were to speak to them that it would help her decide what she should do about it.

She stopped by Emily's room once more, needing to double check to ensure that she wasn't making a big deal out of nothing. Somehow seeing her daughter intimately embracing another woman yet again was all the motivation she needed to get into her car and drive to the DiLaurentis household.

~X~X~X~X~X~X

Emily awoke to find Alison tangled in her arms. She smiled at the mess of blonde curls and attempted to brush them out of her girlfriend's face. Alison began grumbling, causing Emily to smile. Clearly the other woman wasn't a morning person. It was still cute and Emily found herself thinking that she could get used to waking up next to Alison. She kissed her forehead and pulled their bodies even closer. Alison burrowed further into the blankets and Emily's embrace. Emily chuckled at how adorable the shorter woman was when she was sleepy. It was something she hadn't seen before and she absolutely adored it.

"Good morning, gorgeous." Emily rasped out in her morning voice.

"Mmmm." Alison grumbled her reply.

"I'm going to go take a shower. Feel free to go back to sleep."

Alison didn't need to be told twice. By the time Emily had gotten out of bed and picked out some clean clothes Alison was once again deeply breathing.

Emily entered the shower, enjoying the feeling of the hot water relaxing her muscles and helping to wake her up. She was almost finished when Pam Fields entered her home and heard the water running. Assuming that the girls may have been showing together, Pam sneaked upstairs and opened Emily's door. However, she was relieved to find that Alison was still in bed. She knocked on the bathroom door before opening it, poking her head into the steaming room.

"Emmy, dear. When you get dressed can you and Alison come downstairs."

"Sure. Sorry if we made a mess last night. I thought we cleaned it all up." Emily called back.

Pam didn't want to further the conversation, so she went back downstairs to impatiently awaited for her daughter to emerge from upstairs.

After Emily had dried her body and dressed herself she gently shook Alison's shoulder. "Wake up, beautiful."

Alison's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Emily. She loved Emily being the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes.

"Good morning." Alison rasped out.

"Mom told us to come downstairs. I think we may have left a mess." Emily explained.

Alison nodded and removed herself from the bed. She quickly removed her pajamas and threw her clothes back on before following Emily downstairs. When they entered, Pam was sitting in an armchair and seemed to be tense. Emily quickly noticed that the living room wasn't a mess as she originally thought, which left her to wonder what her mom wanted to talk about.

She looked at her mom with a puzzled expression. "Is everything ok, mom?"

"Sit down, girls." She said, her face expressionless.

Emily furrowed her brows and took a seat on the sofa followed by Alison, who kept a respective distance from her girlfriend.

"Would either of you care to tell me what is going on between you two?" Pam said, mostly directed towards Emily.

"I'm not sure what you're asking me, mom." Emily said, pretending to not know.

"Emily, you are my daughter and I will always love you, but I need for you to be honest with me right now. I'm not dumb. Something is going on between you and Alison and I am giving you the opportunity to tell me." Pam said with a look that didn't seem comforting or supportive.

Emily looked down at her lap. She had never planned on this situation occurring like this. She didn't know what to say and she didn't want to betray Alison's trust either. She was exceedingly conflicted at the moment. It wasn't until Alison rested her hand on Emily's shoulder that she looked at her girlfriend.

"It's ok, Em. Whatever you need to say, we will be ok." The blonde whispered.

Emily closed her eyes and looked at Pam who was impatiently awaiting an explanation.

"Mom, don't be angry with me." Emily pleaded.

"Why would I be angry with you, Emily? What do you need to tell me?" Pam said, somewhat coldly.

"Alison is very important to me. I need you to understand that." Emily breathed out, growing more tense by the second.

"Maybe a little too important." Pam suggested.

"No, not too important." Emily said, feeling offended.

"Emily, I saw the way you were holding her this morning. That wasn't friendly. Please tell me you aren't... like that." Pam whispered the last part.

"And what if I can't do that?" Emily shakily asked.

"I already told you, Emily. I love you no matter what, but this is a hard pill to swallow. I have high hopes and dreams for you. For your future and this doesn't fit in with any of them." Pam said as though her heart were breaking.

"What about my hopes and dreams? All I want is to get into a good college. Get a good job that I enjoy. Buy a house, get married, have children, and be happy. Is that not what you want for me?" Emily questioned.

"Of course I want those things for you, Emily, but..." Pam started, but was cut off by Emily.

"There is no but. I can and will have all of those things. It doesn't matter if I end up building my life with a woman instead of a man. That will not change a thing." Emily defended.

"That changes everything, Emily. Do you not know how people are going to look at you?" Pam said as tears began to stream down her tanned cheeks.

"I don't care how people see me, mom. I am not living my life in order to make strangers feel comfortable. I am living my life to make myself happy. And I am happy. Very happy, in case you were wondering." Emily said, growing irritated with the conversation.

Alison sat in silence, feeling as though she needed to leave, but too afraid to move. She hated the thought of having this same conversation with her own parents, so she was feeling terrible for her girlfriend.

"Emily, I want you to be happy, but this isn't easy for me to accept. I can't exactly call your father and have him talk me through this." Pam defended.

Before Emily could speak the doorbell chimed throughout the house. Emily looked at her mother with a puzzled expression.

"Are you expecting someone?" The youngest Fields asked.

"Like I said. This is hard for me to understand and I needed someone to talk to about it. I couldn't call your father and I know that as a parent I would want to know if someone else saw what I did this morning." Pam vaguely stated.

Alison's entire face went pale. She was praying that Emily's mother hadn't done what Alison thought she did. Pam opened the door to reveal Jessica and Kenneth DiLaurentis, neither looking particularly friendly and Alison felt sick to her stomach. They entered the room, taking the two available seats on the loveseat. Kenneth was the first to speak up.

"So you're a lesbian now?" He barked.

"Dad... I don't know what to say." Alison weakly replied.

"Either you are or you aren't. It is a simple question." Jessica replied while looking at her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"It isn't that simple. I just know how I feel and I care about Emily." Alison explained.

"What do I need to do to keep this under wraps?" Kenneth asked, pulling out his checkbook. "I don't need half the town gossiping about my only daughter. That would make the family look terrible. We don't need a scandal."

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Pam asked in astonishment.

"Whatever we have to do to get this mess cleaned up." Jessica replied, finally looking up from her nails.

"I don't want your money. I just thought you would be concerned." Pam said in disbelief.

"I don't care what Alison does as long as she isn't hurting herself or making us look bad. Who cares if she wants to get naked with another girl. At least she isn't knocked up." Kenneth said, causing Pam Fields to frown.

Alison was in shock. She had always expected that when the time came for her parents to learn about her relationship with Emily that they would be angry with her. She expected shouting and tears, not nonchalance.

"Like I said. I don't want your money and I'm not going to advertise this." Pam said, slightly offended.

"Very well then. Since this seems to be taken care of we really should get going." Jessica said, standing and headed for the front door.

Alison's mother stopped and turned to face her daughter. "Oh, and Alison, honey. Please learn to be a bit more discreet with you're affairs. We can't be dragged all over town every time you want to sleep with someone. We will see you at dinner. Goodbye, dear." Jessica said as she practically pulled Kenneth out the front door.

"Clearly that didn't go as you expected." Emily said with venom in her voice.

She was furious that her mother had outed Alison. Sure, her girlfriend's parents didn't seem to be upset by the news at all, but that wasn't the point. It was disrespectful and Alison didn't deserve that.

"Emily, I did that for her own good." Pam defended, suddenly regretting inviting Alison's parents into her home.

"A lot of good that did." Emily barked.

"Em," Alison spoke up, resting her hand on the back of Emily's. "It is fine. I didn't expect they would care that much. It would mean they had to stop worrying about themselves for two seconds."

Emily frowned and Pam suddenly felt terrible for the other girl. She had always had a great and loving relationship with her own daughter. She couldn't understand why Alison's parents acted the way they did.

"I think I should go." Alison whispered.

"I don't want you to." Emily whispered back.

"You need to finish talking to your mom. I'll only be in the way right now." Alison stood and reached for her handbag, which was still beside the sofa from the previous night.

"Don't worry about me. I will call you later." Alison assured.

"I'll walk you out." Emily offered.

Once on the front porch Alison fell into Emily's arms releasing a few tears that she had been holding back.

"It's ok, Alison. Everything will be ok." Emily cooed.

"I know. I just didn't expect this to happen. I mean I literally just woke up." Alison said, trying to lighten the mood and dry her tears.

"Plus, you definitely aren't a morning person." Emily teased.

She caused the shorter woman to crack a smile. "Sorry if I was grumpy this morning. I don't do so well when I first wake up."

"You were adorable." Emily fondly reminisced.

"Yeah, because dragon breath and bed head is adorable." Alison deadpanned.

"You were completely beautiful when you first woke up. You look great with makeup, but your natural beauty is breathtaking. I love the way you look when you first wake up." Emily gushed.

Alison's face dusted over a shade of pink because she could tell that her girlfriend was being genuinely honest.

"Thanks, Emily." Alison decided to change the subject before she embarrassed herself by blushing too much. "I'm sorry today has been a disaster."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Ali. I should be apologizing for my own mother. I can't believe she is acting this way." Emily said as she wrapped her arms protectively around the other woman.

"She loves you. She is just freaking out. I didn't take it so well either when I first found out." Alison defended.

"Are you going to be ok going home to your parents?" Emily was more worried about Alison than she was about herself.

"Don't worry about me, sweetheart. My dad is likely back at the office. Mom is probably day drinking and already forgotten about the incident." Alison said, voice laced with sadness.

"I didn't realize your home life was so... um." Emily was at a loss for words.

"Empty and abnormal." Alison finished for her. "It's fine. It has been this way for about 6 years, so I am used to it. My parents love me. They are just so wrapped up in their own lives that they sometimes forget they have an eighteen year old daughter at home who still needs them. I may not act like it, but I do. I guess I just expected them to have a worse reaction than this. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad they didn't. Sometimes I just wish they were around more." Alison sighed out.

Emily pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead and squeezed her tighter. "I don't want to let you go."

"It will be ok. Text me when you are finished talking to your mom and maybe we can arrange to see each other again today. It's Saturday, so we still have plenty of time." Alison leaned in for a kiss, proud of herself for not being worried that anyone passing by might see them.

The two said their goodbyes and Emily watched as Alison got into her car and drove away. She sighed and entered her home to find her mother still sitting in the same place.

"Emily, we still need to talk." Pam called out.

"What is there to say mom? You just threw my girlfriend under the bus." Emily said as she tossed her hands into the air.

Pam cringed at the term 'girlfriend.' It made things seem too real for her.

"The worst part is that you didn't even talk to me about it before you ran off to Alison's parents. You have no idea how poorly they could have reacted. What if they threw her out and left her to be homeless? That would have been entirely your fault." Emily ranted.

"She is their daughter..." Pam tried to speak but was cut off by her daughter.

"You think that matters to some people? I know you would never do that, but there are plenty of parents that do. You never know how a person is going to react to finding out their child is gay. Some parents don't have unconditional love. That was a very dangerous thing that you did and I need for you to realize that." Emily continued.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Pam said as she rose her voice to match Emily's. "I was panicking. I have no idea how to deal with a situation like this. I was hoping that I could talk to her parents and we could figure this out together. I need a support system for things like this. That's why I wish your father was home."

"A situation like this shouldn't be a big deal. I am not hurting anyone, no one is hurting me. I am not breaking the law and I'm so very happy. What about this situation is so difficult for you to grasp. Stop living in the stone age and get with the times. Some people are gay, mom. It happens." Emily spoke softer this time, hoping her mother would understand.

"Emily, are you prepared to live this sort of lifestyle?" Pam questioned.

"I am still the same person and I am still going to live the exact same life except for instead of a man I will be with a woman. That isn't even a big deal. I still have goals, dreams, and values. I'm not a monster."

"Emily, I never said you were a monster." Pam defended.

"Well, you have treated Alison and I as though we are. Like we are doing something that is so wrong and disgusting, when all we are doing is dating. It is that simple and I can't begin to understand why you are seeing this as something that it isn't." Emily weakly argued.

Pam sighed, not knowing what to say to her only child.

"Emily, I'm sorry I didn't talk to you first, but this isn't easy for me." Pam tried to smooth things over with her daughter.

"It isn't easy on me either." Emily said, looking at everything else except for her mother.

"Give me some time, Emily." Pam pleaded, not wanting to lose her daughter.

"Take all the time you need." Emily whispered as she walked up the stairs to her room, leaving an immensely conflicted Pam Fields in her wake.

 **I apologize for the delay in updating. I had a midterm, an exam, and some labs to prepare for, so I didn't have any free time to update. So that isn't how Emily and Alison expected their morning to commence. It could have been worse though. Only two chapters remaining. Let me know what you thought.**


	18. Chapter 18

Three weeks, that was exactly how long it had been since Emily's mother had discovered that her daughter was a lesbian. Emily and Pam hadn't discussed the situation any further, but after the first two weeks the older woman invited Alison to dinner one evening. It had come as a complete shock to Emily. The smile she produced could have illuminated an entire city, which was exactly how Pam knew that she had made the right decision. Emily was immensely thankful that her mother was at least trying.

Emily thought about this as she pulled her body through the swimming pool. She effortlessly glided through the water until her palm made contact with the edge. She pulled herself out and perched on the side, finishing the race at their swim meet. She had swam a personal record, which filled her with glee considering a scout from Pennsylvania State University was in the stands watching her. It was on the list of her top choices for college and she was beyond nervous. Another reason for her nerves was that her girlfriend was in the stands as well. It was the first swim meet that Alison had ever attended. Emily wasn't sure who was more excited, her or Alison. She quickly began toweling herself off when Coach Fulton and the Penn state scout approached her.

"Emily, this is Mitch Winthrop from Pennsylvania State University. I was wondering if you would like to meet with us in my office for a few moments?" Coach Fulton asked as though Emily would ever refuse.

Emily smiled and shook hands with Mr. Winthrop before following the two into the coach's office. Alison watched the exchange from the stands. She knew it must have been important because no other member of the swim team had been invited and the man talking to Emily even looked important. He wore shiny black dress shoes, a light grey suit with his black hair slicked back. Alison wasn't the only person curious about this exchange. Paige McCullers hadn't taken her eyes off of Emily as the swimmer followed the coach into her office.

The swim meet had ended with the Sharks winning a landslide victory. People began filing out of the stands, but Alison remained in her seat, awaiting her girlfriend's return. The other swimmers had headed into the locker room to get dress, all except for Paige, who was lingering near Coach Fulton's office. Alison had a bad feeling about Paige, so she was going to keep a close eye on the other woman. It only took fifteen minutes for Emily to finally emerge from the office. Coach Fulton and the scout had remained behind to discuss more matters. Emily rounded the corner and was met face to face with Paige.

"I bet you think you're so special" Paige barked at Emily as she tried to pass her.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, taking offense.

"Yeah, I heard everything," Paige said, admitting to her eavesdropping. "You have the perfect little life. Good grades. Captain of the swim team and now a full ride to Penn State. What a pathetic little kiss ass." Paige taunted.

"It sounds to me like you're jealous. If you would take the time to actually TRY instead of being a spoiled brat then maybe you could earn some of the things I've accomplished." Emily said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Please, you haven't earned anything. You brown nose your way to the top and win people over with your good looks. How many people have you slept with to get what you want?" Paige spat.

"You know what? You're not worth it. I'm not going to argue with you. I need to go celebrate my full scholarship with people that matter." Emily huffed.

Alison stood around the corner, listening to the entire exchange. She was so proud that not only was Emily defending herself, but she had achieved a scholarship to a great school. Her girlfriend completely deserved it and she wanted nothing more than to celebrate with her. Alison ran around the corner and flung herself into Emily's arms, surprising both Emily and Paige.

"Emily, I'm so proud of you." Alison said as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

Emily smiled and hugged the shorter woman. "Thanks, Ali."

"We're definitely celebrating tonight." Alison practically purred, giving Emily a seductive look.

"Like I said, you must be sleeping with everyone to get what you want, but I didn't actually think you were a dyke." Paige said, attempting to ruin their moment.

Alison turned to glare at the other girl. "I'm afraid you're wrong. She's not sleeping with everyone, only with me. I don't let her out of bed long enough to be with anyone else." Alison said with a smirk before playfully slapping Emily's backside.

Paige rolled her eyes and walked away when Alison and Emily got lost in a fit of laughter.

"Ali, you're crazy. You know she's going to tell everyone." Emily said with a smile.

"I'm don't care anymore. Our parents know. Your friends know. We're about to graduate, so we won't be here much longer. I think it's time to stop hiding. I'm ready for the whole world to know that you are mine and I am yours."

"You have come a long way, Alison DiLaurentis. I'm so proud of you." Emily said as she pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

"Thank you for being patient with me." Alison whispered against Emily's lips.

"Anything for you."

"I know you will want to celebrate with your family and friends tonight, but when you are finished I want you at my house. I don't care what time it is." Alison demanded causing a shiver of anticipation to run down Emily's spine.

"You know you can join us." Emily suggested, but Alison shook her head with a smirk.

"I want you to miss me. It will make the surprise even better."

Emily gulped, wondering if she could skip celebrating and immediately go to Alison's house, but she knew that was out of the question. The second Emily told her mother what had happened the older Fields woman would practically have a party planned.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

After going out to dinner with her mother and best friends, Emily felt exhausted. She climbed the stairs and wanted nothing more than to fall face first onto her bed, but she refused to do so, as her girlfriend was patiently awaiting her. The night had been amazing. She had more fun with her friends than she could remember and the added bonus of her mother being there only made it better. Sure, things had been a little rocky with her mother ever since she found out about Emily and Alison being more than friends, but Emily had to admit that her mom had been trying. That was really all that Emily could ask of her.

She had even talked to her father on the phone, who reminded her that he would be home in a few weeks for her graduation. He told her they would be celebrating again when he arrived and she was looking forward to it. She had the perfect relationship with her dad and she missed him more than she could describe. Emily smiled as she packed an overnight bag and quickly descended the stairs, still bouncing with anticipation from whatever Alison had in store for her.

"Where are you going, dear?" Pam called from the living room.

"Hanna invited me to stay the night with her." Emily lied.

Pam smirked and looked back down at the book she was reading. "Tell Alison I said hello."

Emily's jaw dropped for a moment and she was unable to form a coherent sentence. Pam looked up once more to see the state that her daughter was in and chuckled. "Have fun, Emily."

Pam had a long talk with her husband about Emily's sexuality and her future. Pam was on the verge of having a breakdown, but Wayne remained unperturbed as his wife filled him in on every detail. When she had finished he was able to sooth her. His calm demeanor was something that had opened Pam's eyes. The two managed to talk about their daughter for an hour, which was exactly the remedy that Pam Fields needed. Wayne had been surprised by the news, but he took it well. Much better than Pam had. Since that night the older Fields woman had decided that she would relax around her daughter.

Another factor that had managed to relax Pam was the fact that her daughter had earned a full scholarship to a wonderful school. She saw the way Emily's eyes lit up with excitement and it was in that moment that she knew her daughter still had a future. Her daughter would still be able to accomplish great things and her sexuality wouldn't hinder her in any way. It would take some time, but Pam knew she could get over the shock and simply be happy for Emily.

Emily nervously scratched the back of her neck and cleared her throat before speaking. "Yeah, see ya later, mom."

~X~X~X~X~X

In record time Emily had parked in front of Alison's house. She had sent a text to her girlfriend, informing the blonde that she was on the way. Alison had patiently been waiting on the front steps ever since.

"Ali, it's freezing outside. You are going to catch a cold out here." Emily scolded the blonde, though she was warmly wrapped in a blanket.

"Nonsense, I'll be fine." Alison led Emily into her home and the two made a beeline for her bedroom.

Once inside, Alison shut and locked the door before releasing her blanket, allowing it to fall onto the floor. The fleece material puddling around her feet. When Emily turned around her jaw practically met the floor. Alison was leaning against the door with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She slowly slid her hands up and down her body before smirking and meeting Emily's gaze.

"You like your surprise?"

"Uh huh." Was all Emily managed as a response.

Alison was wearing the sexiest white lingerie that Emily had ever seen. Black lace wrapped around the bra cups, which pushed her breasts up, intensifying her cleavage. The bottom was silky and so thin that it was slightly see through. It fell far enough to halfway cover Alison's backside. Alison turned so Emily could get a good look at the back. Emily's eyes fell onto the matching white lace panties that her girlfriend was wearing. She was practically drooling at the sight before her.

Emily stepped forward, spinning the blonde around and pushed her against the door. Emily rested her forehead against Alison's and began to greedily paw at the blonde's body. She squeezed Alison's breasts for a moment before dropping her hands and kneading the shorter woman's soft backside. Both women began breathing heavily, but never closing the distance between their lips.

Alison had never felt so wanted in her entire life. Emily made her feel incredibly sexy and she loved that the brunette wanted her this badly. Emily lifted Alison by her ass and carried her to the bed. She sat her on the edge and Alison began undressing her girlfriend. She tugged on the taller woman's pants and swiftly removed Emily's t-shirt as well. In no time, Alison had Emily down to her bra and panties, which were black and the complete opposite of Alison's attire. She thought they looked amazing next to each other. Emily guided Alison to the top of the bed leaning down to finally kiss the other woman. Emily parted Alison's legs with her thighs and made herself comfortable on top of her girlfriend.

"So when did you get this?" Emily asked as she relished in the feeling of the silky lingerie against her bare skin.

Emily began kissing across Alison's neck and shoulder as the blonde spoke.

"A few weeks ago." She moaned out.

"What was your reason for getting it? Not that I'm complaining." Emily asked as she began to grind between Alison's legs.

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation. Alison felt her clit throbbing with need and Emily's pubic bone was pressing against it just the way she liked. She wrapped her legs around Emily's hips and reached for her backside, squeezing and encouraging Emily to press into her faster.

Emily began thrusting into Alison a bit rougher causing Alison to moan her response. "Because... Oh... I had something to tell you... Oh, God, Emily... And I wanted it to be special."

Alison tangled her hands into Emily's hair and held the brunette in place as she began grazing her teeth against Alison's pulse point.

"What did you need to tell me?" Emily asked as she jerked her hips forward even faster.

Alison moaned loudly and whimpered. "I'm... so close. Don't slow down."

"Already? Just from a little touching like this?" Emily questioned. "Then you better tell me what is so important if you don't want me to stop." Emily teased.

"I... I wanted to tell you... Yes, Emily. Just like that... So good." Alison moaned, unable to fully answer Emily as the brunette teased her.

"One more chance to tell me or I'll stop." Emily chastised.

"I'm falling in love with you." Alison practically moaned her answer.

Emily pulled back to stare into Alison's eyes, not believing what she had just heard. Alison smiled and cupped Emily's face, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Emily kissed her girlfriend, removing the blonde's hands and lacing their fingers as she pinned Alison's hands beside her head. Emily continued thrusting against her girlfriend, increasing her speed each time. Alison loudly moaned and tried to fight against Emily's grip, but the swimmer only pushed her hands further into the bed. Alison squeezed Emily's hips with her thighs and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head.

"Don't stop. Don't stop." The blonde chanted, though Emily had no intention of slowing down. "I'm going to come. Emily! Emily!" Alison was practically shouting,

Emily pressed her lips to her girlfriend's ear and shakily whispered. "I love you, Alison."

Alison's back arched off the bed as she felt the first waves of her orgasm approaching. She cried out and felt her entire body begin to spasm.

"Say it again." Alison moaned.

Emily continued bucking her hips into Alison while repetitively whispering. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Alison cried out one final time when her orgasm peaked. Emily slowed her hips, but continued to lightly thrust against Alison to help the blonde ride out her high. When she was sure the shorter woman was spent, Emily ceased her movements and pulled back to stare the the beautiful woman that lay beneath her.

Alison's eyes fluttered open and a grin immediately spread across her face. "You love me."

Emily chuckled and placed a sweet kiss against Alison's cheek. "I do. So much."

"I love you more than anything. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I want you forever." Alison gushed as she wrapped her arms around Emily's neck.

"You can have me for as long as you want me." Emily whispered.

"Like I said," Alison whispered. "Forever."

 **Only one chapter remaining. I'm proud that Alison has truly accepted herself. I do have several other stories in the works. I will be able to focus on them more as soon as I finish up some of my classes in the next few weeks. Be sure to keep an eye out for them. Thanks for reading and feel free to share your thoughts.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is the last chapter. It is rather short, but I feel like it says enough to properly end the story.**

"Graduation is soon." Emily offhandedly stated, causing Alison to look up from her magazine.

Alison was leaning back against a stack of pillows on her bed. She smiled at Emily who was currently laying across the foot of the blonde's bed.

"It is. And?" The blonde questioned as she gave Emily her full attention.

Emily crawled across Alison's bed and rested her head on her girlfriend's chest. Alison pressed her lips against Emily's forehead causing the swimmer to sigh in relaxation. The two were silent for a moment, simply enjoying their close proximity to each other.

"I will be moving into the dorms at Penn State and I won't be anywhere near you. I know a lot of couples split up after high school, but I don't want us to break up. I just wanted to find out what you wanted to do. I love you and it would devastate me if we couldn't make it work." Emily shakily whispered, clearly growing emotional.

There had been many nights that she would lay awake thinking about her future with Alison. Emily had her heart set on going to a good college, but she also had her heart set on Alison. She didn't want to be forced to choose between the two.

"Do you think I would ever let anything happen to us?" Alison asked as she pulled the other woman closer.

"No, but one of us had to bring this up at some point. I feel like we have been avoiding it ever since I found out about my scholarship." Emily whispered as she burrowed further into Alison's embrace.

Alison knew that her girlfriend was right. Both of them had purposefully avoided the topic. Just as much as Emily had been thinking about it, Alison had also been kept awake at night. She had come up with a possible solution, but she wasn't sure if Emily would agree with it.

"Do you remember the first time I told you that I love you?" Alison asked.

"Of course." Emily instantly replied.

"That was a big deal for me, because I have never told anyone that before. I have never loved anyone before. I will not let anything come between us, so don't worry about it for two seconds. I am yours and you are mine. There may be some distance between us for a short period of time, but we can work through that. You have my heart and I know that what we have is worth fighting for." Emily visibly relaxed after every word that fell from Alison's lips.

"You always make me feel better." Emily dreamily said as she closed her eyes again.

"I wouldn't be a very good girlfriend if I didn't." Alison said with a chuckle.

"You are the best." Emily honestly admitted.

"And," Alison began, "I have an idea."

"What is that?" Emily curiously asked.

"I haven't applied to any schools yet because I needed to know where you wanted to go first. I don't care where I attend school, but I knew you wanted some place with a swim team. Your options were more limited than mine and then you got accepted into Penn State. I'm just happy to be furthering my education, so I honestly don't care what school I end up going to. Even if I just start out in a community college."

"Ok?" Emily asked, wanting Alison to get to the point.

"But now that you have been accepted into Penn State I know what I need to do. I am going to apply there as well, only if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I would love that so much." Emily excitedly interrupted, causing Alison to smile.

"But I don't want to put all of my hopes on one college, so I am also going to apply to every college within a fifty mile radius of Penn State." Alison explained.

"You really want to build your life around me?" Emily asked, feeling herself becoming emotional once more.

"I want us to build our lives together. Sometimes it is going to be all about you and other times it is going to be about me. We just need to balance things out and support each other. I want to support you getting a full ride to Penn State and my way of doing that is to follow you. Even if I don't get accepted into the same school as you, I will make it into one of the surrounding schools. Even if we do end up living fifty miles apart, we can make that work. That is basically an hour away. We can deal with that."

"I am so very lucky to have you, Alison DiLaurentis."

"I think we both got lucky. Now, would you care to help me fill out some applications and research these schools? My parents have been saving for my brother and I to go to college since we were in diapers. And considering that Jason didn't go to college, I will get his half." Alison said with a chuckle.

"I would love to help you." Emily said, reaching for Alison's laptop on the nightstand.

"Emily," Alison started, gaining her girlfriend's attention.

"Yeah?" Emily asked as she stopped what she was doing to gaze into Alison's shimmering, blue eyes.

"Thank you for never giving up on me... Thank you for loving me."

"Thank you for letting me." Emily replied before turning her attention to the laptop.

Alison had no idea where she would end up going to college. All that mattered to her was that she was going to school somewhere and she had the woman of her dreams to help her every step of the way. She had a wonderful feeling about her relationship with Emily. She could feel forever when Emily touched her, she could taste it when the other woman kissed her. Emily Fields was her forever and that was all Alison needed in order to know that her life was going to be amazing. Whatever she ended up doing and where ever she and Emily ended up, Alison knew they would be wonderful. As long as they had each other they could make the best of anything.

 **Also, I wanted to apologize for the delay in updating. School has really been consuming all of my time lately. I hope you all have enjoyed this story and I hope I ended it in a way that you are satisfied with. Thank you so much for reading this. Look out for some more stories in the near future.**


End file.
